Alchemical Academy
by LindenCorina15
Summary: Cuando Athena Petersen entra como prefecta en la Academia de Alquimia, no pensó en las cosas que ocurriría allí; Cumplir la misión, resolver el misterio de la academia y buscar su identidad es el trabajo de Athena… ¿pero es también lidiar el amor una de sus prioridades?
1. Prologue

Autoras: **LindenCorina15** , **Lailliet** y **GabyUchiha15**

Disclaimer: Nada de esto nos pertenece ni mucho menos "FMA" y "Avatar: The Last Airbenger", pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, y Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko; La trama y los OC son nuestros. Evitemos el plagio.

Advertencias: Contendrá escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos y situaciones explícitas. MA18+ Slash. MPREG. Contenido Hetero. AU. OC. OoC. OTP.

Sinopsis: Ella tenía una misión: entrar en la academia y adueñarse del mundo.  
Cuando la joven Athena Petersen consigue el empleo de prefecta en una prestigiosa academia de alquimia, su única misión no fue controlar un montón de estudiantes con extrañas habilidades. Ella, la única capaz de controlar el agua y la alquimia, es un espécimen raro digna de ser vigilada por el director del mismo, por lo que le asigna de compañero a Stephan Hayes, un misterioso prefecto y estudiante avanzado de la academia.  
A pesar de los problemas que le causa Stephan a Athena, en la academia empiezan a haber extraños asesinatos, lo que atrae la atención de Uriel, un prodigio con habilidades espirituales y mentales, y que busca desentrañar los asesinatos para atrapar a la persona tras estos  
Cumplir la misión, resolver el misterio de la academia y buscar su identidad es el trabajo de Athena… ¿pero es también el amor una de sus prioridades?

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Marzo, 2140.

13:13 hrs.

Frankfurt, Alemania.

.

.

1era ley Alquímica, Equivalencia de Intercambio.

 _«El hombre no puede obtener nada sin dar algo a cambio. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse.»_

2da ley Alquímica, Materia y Elemento.

 _«El hombre es poseedor de un solo don. Sean sus manos capaces de realizar alquimia, o controlar algún elemento natural. La alquimia no hace capaz el controlar los elementos naturales, salvo imitarla.»_

3era ley Alquímica, Quimeras.

 _«El hombre es capaz de procrear seres por medio de la alquimia usando partes de otros especímenes. No obstante, su creación en el mismo cuerpo humano le obligaría a renunciar a su humanidad; Las quimeras no son humanos, no son animales.»_

4ta ley Alquímica, Homúnculos.

 _«La creación de humanos artificiales es ilegal y penado. Un homúnculo es un ser que carece de alma, no es real. La alquimia no trae vida, la imita.»_

—También, querida, debes saber sobre los elementos. —Una voz mayor le decía, femenina, ligeramente ronca. Le pasó un libro de aspecto antiguo, con lomo negro.

En su portada, traía un círculo dividido en cinco secciones. La esquina superior izquierda estaba representado por una llama _«Fuego, la vida»_ , la esquina superior derecha estaba representado por olas _«Agua, las emociones»_ , la esquina inferior izquierda estaba representada por espirales _«Aire, la soltura»_ , la esquina inferior derecha estaba representada por una montaña _«Tierra, la estabilidad»_. Y el centro estaba representado por una balanza _«Espíritu, el equilibrio»_.

—Aprende de ellos, puesto que te guiaran hacia nuestra meta.

— ¿Cuál es nuestra meta, ama? —Su voz sumisa apenas se escuchó. Sus piernas aun no sostenían su cuerpo, por lo que se hallaba sentada en su cama, con el libro sobre la alquimia en su regazo.

—Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo. —La mujer de cabello cano, que no aparentaba más de 60 años, se sentó a su lado, acariciando la suave mejilla pálida—. Pero tienes una misión que cumplir… para llegar a la meta.

— ¿Qué misión, ama?

—Tu misión será infiltrarte en la prestigiosa Academia de Alquimia, dirigida por Vladimir Volsk. Irás como la nueva prefecta. Gánate la confianza de todos los alumnos… Gánate la confianza de los profesores… Gánate a Vladimir… y cuando los tengas en tus manos, nuestra meta será próxima a cumplirse.

La habitación era blanca, tan solo el único objeto de color era un mapa del mundo pegado a la pared. La cama era de madera con sabanas claras; a la habitación entraron tres personas, una muy distinta a la otra. La anciana no volteó a verlos, pero supo quienes eran los que habían entrado.

La chica en la cama también los reconoció. Los había visto antes. No tenía mucho recuerdo de su pasado, pero ellos les habían dicho que la rescataron de un terrible accidente y que por eso no recordaba mucho. Desconocían el nombre de sus padres, si ella tenía familia, pero por ahora ellos lo serian.

La chica pasó su mirada por cada uno, empezando por la mujer. Alta, de cabello negro sedoso y ojos cerúleos, no parecía mayor de 30 años, con un vestido topless negro y guantes hasta el antebrazo. El siguiente era un hombre guapo, de cabello negro y mirada rojiza, con una edad aparente entre los 30 años, traje blanco y corbata roja; a su lado estaba un joven, de unos 20 años, con cabello largo y verdoso, apariencia fresca y atractiva y ojos morados, aunque su vestimenta era extraña puesto llevaba falda y camisa corta.

—Athena —llamó la anciana. La joven devolvió su vista a ella—, ¿estás lista para prepararte para tu misión?

Athena tragó en seco, mirando una vez más al chico de cabello verde antes de volver a mirar a la anciana.

—Estoy lista, ama.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximamente en Alchemical Academy:**

— ¿Cuál es su habilidad? —preguntó, volviendo a fijar la mirada bicolor sobre ella.

De nuevo, Athena no respondió enseguida, tomándose su tiempo, como si pensara los pros y los contras antes de decir su respuesta.

—Alquimia...y el agua control.

Eso pareció captar la atención del director.

—No se puede controlar ambas disciplinas —gruñó el mayor.

* * *

 **N.A.** : Déjennos sus comentarios. Nos ayudaría mucho y daría apoyo. Con unas simples palabras, sea de agrado o crítica, nos alegraría el día.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto nos pertenece ni mucho menos "FMA" y "Avatar: The Last Airbenger", pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, y Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko; La trama y los OC son nuestros. Evitemos el plagio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Septiembre, 2149.

09:14 hrs.

Bélgica.

.

.

La extensa construcción ante ella abarcaba varias hectáreas de terreno, con más de 190 habitaciones para 296 alumnos y personal, 45 aulas de clases, 10 baños, un gran comedor, auditorio, zona de comunicaciones, biblioteca, laboratorios y otras instalaciones más. El gran edificio principal era rectangular y dividido en 2 construcciones, una de ellas conectada por antesala. Cada construcción contaba con 4 pisos; la zona de la residencia se hallaba a varios metros más apartado del edificio estudiantil. Había un gran terreno de varias parcelas libre para caminar, provistos de arboles y jardines perfectamente cuidados.

Empezaba un nuevo año. Los alumnos que salían graduados inmediatamente iban a servir al gobierno. Muchas personas de otros países venían a Europa, sobre todo a países como Inglaterra, Rusia o Bélgica. El resto del mundo había sido infestado por una plaga maligna que acababa rápidamente con la vitalidad del ser humano, volviéndolo estéril y poco a poco el corazón dejaba de bombear sangre al cerebro. Muchos científicos intentaron acabar con la plaga sin éxito. Pero hubo unos que sobrevivieron a la plaga: los alquimistas y elementistas, que se desarrollaron en medio de la plaga. Su inmunidad a la misma los hacía sobrevivientes y esperanza de la preservación de la humanidad en el planeta tierra. Aquellos que no poseían el don, morían por la plaga. E incluso, hombres con el don –algunos– tenían la capacidad de concebir como las mujeres. Personas que poseían el don de la alquimia o controlar algún elemento eran llevados a instituciones –principalmente en Bélgica– donde aprendían a controlar su poder, y luego servían al gobierno de los países que aun se mantenían con vida. Algunos iban a parar con los científicos, que intentaban encontrar la razón por la que ellos eran inmunes. Los pocos humanos no dotados eran recluidos. No así, también estaban gobiernos que temían a los alquimistas o elementistas por considerarlos superiores al humano común; La plaga llevó 30 años atacando al mundo, y sin embargo, gobiernos de varios países iniciaron arremeter contra los dotados. Esos mismos gobiernos, a los dotados que lograban capturar, los llevaban como sujetos de pruebas para la Cura Mortal.

Algunos de los dotados solían ser huérfanos, sea porque sus padres fueron humanos comunes y sucumbieron ante la plaga, o porque fueron apresados u asesinados por los científicos que intentaban encontrar la Cura Mortal. Sin embargo, muchos gobiernos apoyaban la idea de preservar a los dotados, controlarlos, crear una nueva raza humana con poderes.

Pero existía una rareza, poco conocida: el don del Espíritu. La energía del espíritu era considerado una anomalía. El espíritu era una fuente inagotable de energía, poder, y pocos, o mejor dicho nadie, ha sido capaz de controlarla. Es capaz de poder quitarle el don a otros, purificar el cuerpo mismo. Muchos científicos ansían encontrar a la persona con ese don, ya que no es solo el prestigio de haber hallado la Cura Mortal, sino el de quitar el don a los dotados. Pero había una sola persona con ese don. Escurridizo, clandestino, solitario, ermitaño. Era un fácil acceso a la Cura Mortal, pero lejano de alcanzar.

Caminaba por los pasillos, consciente de que llamaba la atención de algunos alumnos. ¿Quizás era por su ropa? Lust dijo que estaba presentable. Vestía una camiseta con una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones de vinilo y tacones, todo en color negro. «Creo que todos pensaran que soy una especie de chica punk o algo», pensó. Subió las escaleras, hacia el segundo piso. El piso estaba perfectamente pulido que podía ver su reflejo en él. Volteó hacia una de las ventanas, observando el paisaje de todo el campus que era la academia, envuelta en sus pensamientos sobre la misión que había ido a realizar, que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y terminó tropezando con alguien.

Iba a caer cuando unas manos la sostuvieron por la cintura y evitaron que se diese un sentón en el suelo. Cuando alzó la vista, se topó con unos ojos azules en un serio rostro moreno. El cabello castaño rubio brillaba tenuemente debido a la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Llevaba el uniforme de prefecto.

 _Prefecto._

Inmediatamente se apartó del chico –calculaba que debía estar cercano a los 18–, arreglándose la camiseta y la chaqueta. El desconocido se irguió, recto, cruzando las manos tras la espalda en una pose militar. Su mirada se tornó adusta.

—En los pasillos se debe tener la mirada al frente. ¿No te enseñaron que se debe ver por dónde caminas?

Ella no mostró alteración en su rostro.

—Lo mismo diría sobre ti. —Si él la tuteaba, entonces ella también lo haría—. Cuida tus pasos la próxima vez. —Le apartó de un empujón, pero una tenaza le agarró el brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Athena se soltó de un jalón.

—Cuida cómo me tratas —espetó—. Voy hacia el despacho del director V. ¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso? —Alzó una ceja, incrédula.

—Soy el encargado de velar porque todo esté en orden y control en esta Academia. Sin mencionar el evitar que extraños deambulen sin autorización por el campus.

Athena le mostró un pase que sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Aquí, listillo, es un permiso firmado por la secretaria del director. —No dejó que el prefecto lo tomase cuando nuevamente lo guardó—. Ahora, quítate de mi camino. —Volvió a emprender la marcha. Esta vez, el hombre no la detuvo, pero pudo sentir su penetrante mirada clavada en su nuca.

.

.

.

En la oficina principal, ubicada en el último piso en el edificio central de la Academia, el director Volsk miraba los terrenos del campus desde una de las ventanas. A pesar de tener un balcón, el hombre se mantenía dentro de su oficina; todos le conocían por ser poco sociable, apenas mostrándose de vez en cuando, se era sabido que el director acostumbraba paseos nocturnos por los terrenos de la academia después del toque de queda. Por eso sólo los más osados se atrevían a saltarse esta regla. Volsk era un misterio para los nuevos estudiantes, algo que hacía gracia a los mayores, pues circulaban rumores –exagerados al parecer de algunos– sobre el director.

Justo ahora estaba esperando la llegada de una nueva estudiante. Por regla personal él no atendía a los alumnos a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero dado que ella iba a ser nombrada como prefecta era necesario leerle la cartilla respecto a sus deberes, responsabilidades y derechos. Contemplando a los estudiantes en el área de descanso desde su oficina en lo alto del edificio, se preguntó qué clase de chica sería; su expediente no decía mucho y al parecer había casillas que faltaban, entre ellas su apellido.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta le alertaron. Frunciendo el ceño, se movió hacia su escritorio, cuando estuvo sentado detrás de éste dio la orden de entrada. La puerta se abrió, Athena teniendo que adaptar su vista a la oscuridad de la estancia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se giró. Deslumbró dos ojos en la oscuridad, distintos el uno del otro; azul y amarillo, como luna y sol.

«Interesante», anotó mentalmente ese detalle. Se inclinó suavemente.

—Buenos días, director Volsk. Me llamo Athena y vengo por el puesto de prefecta.

—Siéntese —ordenó, sin molestarse en apreciar los modales de la chica.

Athena obedeció, y contrario a lo esperado, no tropezó con nada mientras caminaba al escritorio y tomaba asiento delante de él, como si conociera de memoria por donde debía pisar. «Inusual», pensó el director. Incluso el prefecto más veterano se tropezaba al menos una vez en su oficina, no importaba cuantas veces hubiera estado en el oscuro despacho.

— ¿Señorita Athena...?

Ella tardó en responder.

—Petersen. Athena Petersen.

Volsk tomó el folio con los documentos de la chica, rellenando la casilla de apellido.

— ¿Cuál es su habilidad? —preguntó, volviendo a fijar la mirada bicolor sobre ella.

De nuevo, Athena no respondió enseguida, tomándose su tiempo, como si pensara los pros y los contras antes de decir su respuesta.

—Alquimia...y el agua control.

Eso pareció captar la atención del director.

—No se puede controlar ambas disciplinas —gruñó el mayor.

Athena se sacó un collar con el dije de un circulo de transmutación, sosteniéndola en la mano izquierda mientras estiraba su mano derecha y tocaba la madera del escritorio. El círculo brilló y una figura de una armadura apareció. Entonces, notando por el brillo del día que se filtraba por entre las cortinas, vislumbró una jarra de agua. Soltando el dije y con un fluido movimiento, sacó el contenido de la jarra, el agua flotando a un metro en un ovalo ondulante.

— ¿Es suficiente explicación, señor? —preguntó, su voz sin ninguna emoción.

El hombre no dijo nada, evaluando con una intensa mirada a la chica.

—Sólo puedes escoger una disciplina —aclaró Volsk—. Un vez que escojas una disciplina no podrás cambiar ni tampoco presumir de que controlas ambas. —En esto dijo cierto tono de desprecio—. De esa manera no expones a los estudiantes.

Athena volvió el agua a donde estaba, así como la mesa a su forma lisa, permaneciendo impasible y callada.

—Alquimia —eligió—. Ocultaré mi habilidad para el hidrokinesis.

— ¿Por qué Alquimista y no Elementista? —indagó Volsk. Su silueta inclinándose hacían adelante, descansando los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

—Considero que usar la alquimia me lleva a una mejor defensa que el agua, sin contar que tengo mucha más destreza en la ciencia que en los elementos —habló con calma—. La persona que cuidó de mi es alquimista, y me ha enseñado mucho en el arte.

— ¿Quién es tu maestro? —No había muchos maestros fuera de la academia, pues la mayoría siempre eran reclutados para enseñar en las instituciones.

—Una sencilla mujer que está disfrutando de su jubilación al norte del país —respondió suave, cautelosa—. Ella es más una abuela que nada.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tu maestra ni enviara una carta de recomendación con tus papeles? —Volsk revisó el folio, apenas encontrando lo básico sobre Peterson.

—Seguro lo habrá olvidado, es una persona mayor, pero podría hacérselo recordar para que lo envíe lo más pronto posible.

Se escuchó un gruñido desinteresado de parte de Volsk antes de cerrar la carpeta, volviendo a clavar sus ojos bicolores en la chica.

— ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a la Academia? ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

—Primero que nada, sé que como prefecta tengo la oportunidad de clases asistidas, y mi maestra está un poco anticuada en sus enseñanzas. Venir aquí y poder aprender algo más nuevo es uno de mis motivos. —Duró un minuto en silencio—. Y, siempre he soñado con formar parte de la academia y servir luego al gobierno. Sé que aquí podría lograrlo.

«Inusual», volvió a pensar aunque no podía negar ese motivo pues había otra persona así.

—El prefecto Mustang es quien le dirá sus horarios, dónde queda su recámara, cuáles son sus obligaciones, etc. Al salir, búsquelo y también indíquele que le dé un recorrido por el campus, enfatizándole las reglas en cada área. —Daba esta explicación mientras le extendía a Athena un papel con una hoja con su firma y el sello de la academia. Estiró la mano apenas lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver el documento pero no la mano de Volsk.

Athena miró el papel antes de a los ojos brillantes, tomando el documento.

—Entendido, señor. ¿Quiere que me retire?

—Qué lista —dijo sarcástico—. Le doy una advertencia, señorita Peterson: ser prefecto tiene muchos privilegios, pero si llega a faltar a sus responsabilidades será expulsada. —Después de decir eso, la silueta se movió al parecer en una silla giratoria dándole la espalda a Athena.

—Sí, señor, descuide. —Athena asintió, levantándose con habilidad y saliendo del lugar después de una leve reverencia, e igual como llegó, salió sin tropezar.

Volsk esperó hasta que escuchó los zapatos de la joven alejándose por pasillo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no regresaría, volvió a su postura inicial, volviendo sus inusuales ojos al exterior, pensando en lo extraña que era esta chica...en más de un sentido

.

.

.

Poco antes de llegar a lo que sería su cuarto compartido, Athena se topó con el chico de antes.

—Tú otra vez… —Suspiró—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo hallar al prefecto Mustang?

— ¿Para qué le buscas? —La chica le dio la nota firmada por Volsk.

Cuando el otro lo leyó, Athena notó cómo su mirada se ensombrecía un poco.

—Prefecta.

—Exacto. —Se le fue devuelta la hoja.

—Soy Stephan Hayes, prefecto segundo. Roy Mustang no ha llegado aún, se le ha atrasado el viaje, según acaba de informar. —Observándola una vez, Stephan le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese. No pudiendo negarse como deseara, Athena obedeció.

No hablaron nada más aparte de las reglas de la academia y sus derechos, cosas que Athena sabía ya. Hacía uno que otro comentario, asentimiento o negación cuando se era necesario. Actuaba como una total ignorante, en cierta manera. Stephan calló en cuanto llegaron a un edificio.

—Tu habitación es la número 37. Acabando de instalarte, se te necesitará en el auditorio en cuarenta y cinco minutos. No te demores —avisó, y se devolvió por el camino tomado.

Athena vio como Stephan se marchaba y poco antes de ingresar en las dependencias estudiantiles, escuchó un taconeo tras de ella. Al voltearse, se topó con una mirada cerúlea.

—Señorita Lust, ¿cómo está? No la vi tras su escritorio esta mañana, pero déjeme informarle que formo parte del cuerpo estudiantil ahora.

—No estaba —dijo en un tono seco a la chica. La mujer de larga cabellera oscura ondulada, rasgos afilados y cuerpo curvilíneo altamente dotado, forrado en un uniforme de secretaria color beige con toques en púrpura y medias de malla, sonrió aprobatoria a Athena, sus labios pintados de púrpura curveándose hasta mostrar unos dientes blancos—. Me alegra oír eso. Bienvenida a la Academia, señorita Petersen.

—Gracias. Como todos, me esforzaré en cumplir mis objetivos como estudiante y prefecta. —Asintió sutilmente—. No la distraeré de sus deberes, con su permiso.

—Recuerda siempre cuál es tu meta —le dijo la mujer, arqueando una perfecta ceja significativamente y esbozando una sonrisa enigmática.

—Sí, señorita. —Con una leve reverencia, se giró y prosiguió su camino siguiendo las instrucciones ya dichas por Stephan. Al encontrar su habitación, entró, cerrando tras de sí.

Dos escritorios, dos armarios, dos camas, un pequeño saloncito de descanso, todo en colores celestes y blancos. Pronto su ama mandaría algunas de sus cosas, por lo que solo le quedaba instalarse con lo que tenía. Viendo la otra cama, supuso que tendría compañera de habitación, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse quién sería. Torció el gesto, esperaba que no entorpeciese sus planes.

Como invocada por sus pensamientos, la chica que sería su compañera de cuarto entró, empujándola un poco al estar en medio del pasillo de entrada.

—Oye, nueva. Apártate. —Pasando a su lado, explotando una bomba de chicle muy cerca de su rostro, se tumbó en la cama de la izquierda.

Athena le dio una mirada analítica.

— ¿Tú serás mi…compañera…de cuarto? —dijo, sus ojos azules recorriéndola.

La chica de cabello negro con hondas y mechas plateadas, rasgos felinos y ojos ambarinos le sonrió sarcástica.

— ¿Qué te dio la pista?

—Tú. —Athena se giró sin prestarle más atención, enfocándose en detallar su alrededor, el cuarto entero.

—Que lista —dijo aplaudiéndole. Volviéndose a recostarse en su cama—. Bien, quédate con tu lado del cuarto y yo me quedó con el mío.

Athena solo asintió, sin decir nada, como si apenas le escuchase. No la veía como amenaza, solo una tonta chica hormonal igual al resto. Se acercó a los escritorios, sencillos y en madera blanca, con dos cajones pequeños y dos grandes debajo de éstos. Uno estaba vacío, ya sabiendo que era el suyo, por lo que se dirigió luego a los armarios.

El silencio cayó entre ellas, apenas roto por el mascar del chicle y las ocasionales bombas que explotaba la recién llegada.

—Oye, nueva —llamó la atención la morena—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Athena se giró a verla.

—Me llamo Athena.

— ¿Athena qué? —insistió la chica, alzando una ceja—. ¿O acaso quieres que revise tu expediente para averiguarlo?

Los ojos azules de Athena permanecieron largo rato en la desconocida. Finalmente, dijo:

—Petersen.

La morena se le quedó mirando un largo rato de arriba a abajo, explotando una bomba de chicle.

—Aburrida —dijo desviando su atención a una revista sobre su mesa de noche al ver que no conseguiría nada de diversión con la nueva.

Athena fue a ver su armario, intentándolo abrir sin éxito. Algo trataba la puerta deslizable, quizás fuesen las bisagras. Frustrada, tomó su collar y colocó la otra mano en la puerta. En un segundo, el dije brillo antes de apagarse nuevamente y Athena poder abrir la puerta, el armario sin ningún contenido. Era bastante espacioso, con compartimientos en la parte inferior. Cerró nuevamente el mueble, dirigiéndose entonces a la única ventana del cuarto. Tenía vista al patio y a la zona de natación, donde dos chicas con la habilidad de la hidrokinesis hacían piruetas con el agua.

—Que mal técnica tienen —murmuró bajo, para sí misma, notando que una mujer muy alta, de contextura gruesa y cabello castaño se les acercaba y les llamaba la atención. Debían ser de primer año, su forma de manejar las ondulaciones era muy débil.

La morena, curiosa, se irguió un poco para ver lo que Athena veía.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Eres una alquimista.

Athena la miró de reojo, extrañándole que lograse oírla cuando había bajado la voz. Aunque claro, debía de tomar en cuenta el silencio entre ambas que hasta el zumbar de una mosca se escucharía como si estuviese delante de un micrófono.

—Que sea alquimista no significa que deba ser ignorante de los elementos.

Eso captó la atención de la morena.

—Eres la única que piensa así —puntualizó, arqueando una ceja suspicaz

—Eso demuestra la falta de inteligencia de los demás. —Athena bajó la mirada, pensativa. Adoptando una actitud más interesada, se giró hacia la otra—. Estoy notando: te he dado mi nombre pero tú no has mencionado el tuyo.

—Nunca lo preguntaste —respondió burlesca, su sonrisa completamente felina.

— ¿Lo dirás?

—Angie Lawilliet —respondió simplemente, sin decir ningún tipo de frase que las reglas sociales por lo general exigían al presentarte con otra persona.

—Debes tener tiempo aquí, ¿no? —curioseó sutilmente Athena.

—No mucho. —Se encogió de hombros Angie, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

«Pero es suficiente.»

— ¿No es curioso que el director Volsk se permanezca tan retraído de los demás estudiantes? Apenas se deja ver.

— ¿Lo viste? —preguntó ella. La pregunta tenía tantos matices que podría delatar a cualquiera de las dos, porque era obvio que ambas estaban controlando sus palabras para no hablar más de lo necesario.

—Verlo como te veo a ti, no. —Fue lo que respondió Athena.

Angie hizo una mueca de decepción.

—Qué lástima. Esperaba que lo hubieras visto para que me dijeras cómo se veía. Nunca se deja ver. Sólo los alumnos de alquimia avanzada saben cómo luce, y de todos modos los muy cobardes no hablan porque temen que los reprueben.

Athena guardó esa información en su mente.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué es así?

—Ah. ¿Por dónde empezar? —Suspiró dramática—. Hay tantos rumores sobre eso rondando los pasillos.

—Tengo mucho tiempo antes de comenzar mis labores. —Athena cruzó manos frente a sí, su atención puesta en Angie.

—Eres prefecta —dedujo con amargura Angie. Rodando los ojos, respondió de todos modos—. Uno de los rumores es que el director causó una explosión en el laboratorio de química y quedó desfigurado. Los más chistosos dicen que lo hace por intimidar. Las niñas tontas rumorean que lo hace por amor..., puf. —Despreció lo último—. Tamaña idiotez.

— ¿Por amor? —Athena entrecerró los ojos. Esa versión no la había esperado—. ¿Le despreció alguna chica?

—No tengo muchos detalles del asunto —dijo sin mucho interés en ese rumor en particular.

— ¿Cuáles son los que tienes? —insistió levemente.

Eso hizo sospechar a Angie.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en Volsk? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que, teniendo en cuenta que de alguna forma trabajo como prefecta en su academia, tiene sentido que quiera saber sobre para quién laboro, ¿no crees? Aparte, como alquimista, él probablemente me de clases. —Athena se alzó de hombros—. Todo alumno tiene interés por su profesor.

—Entonces pregúntale a algún compañero de curso. No puedo satisfacer tu curiosidad. —Extendiendo su mano un fuego danzó sobre su palma antes de que Angie la cerrara extinguiendo el fuego.

—Comprendo. —Asintió, volteándose para regresar a su puesto delante de la ventana. Ya no podría sonsacarle más sobre Volsk, y su cuota de preguntas en general había acabado. Sin embargo, sabía bien qué ocultaba la oscuridad reinante en el despacho del director. Decidió entonces que debería ir a buscar su uniforme para comenzar su trabajo, por lo que se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de salir, miró a Angie. —: Una última pregunta… —Y contrario a lo esperado, dijo—, ¿sabes que está prohibido el uso de mechas?

Contrario a lo esperado, Angie se acomodó en una posición cómoda, estirando sus piernas sobre la cama y recostando su cabeza usando sus brazos de almohada, mirando a Athena con esa exasperante sonrisa confiada.

—Tengo mis privilegios.

Y, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Athena sonrió, pero era una mueca que inspiraba otra cosa.

—Claro. —Abrió la puerta y salió del lugar.

Cuando Athena salió del lugar, Angie sintió como un hueco en el estómago, un horrible sentimiento de que había metido la pata.

—Demonios. —Esa chica no le caía para nada, mucho menos con todas sus preguntas y ahora debía andar con mucho más cuidado.

.

.

.

La puerta del despacho fue tocada dos veces antes de que la alta figura de Stephan la abriese y entrase. Intentando acoplar su mirada a la oscuridad, avanzó cuidado, su pie tropezando con un mueble pero ya lo esperaba. A pesar de tener años allí, aun le costaba recordar ciertas cosas.

— ¿Requirió mi presencia, señor? —preguntó solicito.

—Tres años, Stephan, al menos deberías aprenderte el camino a la silla más cercana sin tropezar. —La profunda voz del director retumbó entre las pareces como un eco fantasmal, sin que el prefecto supiera realmente de que parte de la habitación venía, ubicándolo cuando logró distinguir la silueta del hombre a contra luz de una de las ventanas.

—Lo sé, señor. Incluso me sigue sorprendiendo que pueda ser capaz de defenderme de un ataque pero no de tropezar con un simple mueble. —Bajó la cabeza en redención un momento—. Pero seguiré esforzándome en ello.

—Recuérdalo, Stephan, la alquimia es conocimiento; no debe ser usado en contra de la humanidad —dijo el director, haciendo referencia a aquellos que usaban la alquimia como un arma.

—Es algo que siempre tengo presente, señor. —Aceptó Stephan.

—Bien —aprobó. Volsk dio un último vistazo a las áreas verdes antes de alejarse de la ventana para sentarse en su silla detrás del escritorio—. Imagino que ya conoces a tu compañera prefecta.

La expresión de Stephan se endureció al escuchar eso.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre ella?

—No suelo juzgar a las personas cuando tengo un par de horas de conocerlas, pero diría que es una chica extremadamente reservada, señor —habló con calma, pensando bien en sus palabras—. Y misteriosa, debo añadir.

—Esconde algo. —Fue el veredicto de Volsk, sin rodeos.

—Eso es lo que me parece, señor, sí. —Asintió.

Volsk asintió en aprobación aunque el chico no pudiera verle del todo.

—Teniendo eso claro no te parecerá extraño que te pida que tengas un ojo sobre ella.

—No lo hará, señor. —Aceptó Stephan después de unos segundos—. La vigilaré atentamente.

—Mantente cerca de ella con el pretexto de que tienes que entrenarla y acompañarla a sus clases para que no se pierda como buen compañero que eres. —Lo último lo dijo con un tono burlesco—. No la quiero vagando sola por la academia.

—Sí, señor. —Se pensó un momento lo que iba a decir—. ¿Cree que pretenda algo contra la academia o contra alguien en especifico?

—Es una opción —murmuró pensativo el hombre—. Culpable hasta comprobar lo contrario.

—Sí, señor. —Hizo una leve inclinación—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que necesite?

— ¿Alguna chica de la que quieras platicar? —incitó el director a modo de broma.

Stephan sonrió.

—Por ahora, mi única chica es la alquimia, señor. No niego que hay muchas jóvenes hermosas en la Academia, pero estoy más enfocado en mis estudios.

—Por eso me agradas. —Sonrió Volsk, una vez más sin que Stephan pudiera verle—. Eso es todo, Stephan. Recuerda que tienes que reubicar a los nuevos.

—Sí, señor. Con su permiso. —De nuevo, realizó una leve inclinación en despedida antes de darse la vuelta, y recordando sus pasos, logró salir sin tropezar, dando un suspiro de alivio por ello. La puerta se cerró tras él.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximamente en Alchemical Academy:**

—Hay rumores que el puesto está embrujado. —Se hizo escuchar Toph—. Según desde la muerte de una maestra agua hace diez años.

Stephan carraspeó.

—Esos son rumores de alumnos veteranos para asustarlos. No les crean.

Athena entrecerró los ojos, recelosa. ¿Maestra agua asesinada? Estaba segura que Stephan ocultaba cosas, con gran posibilidad podría saber más de Volsk tanto como su compañera de cuarto.

* * *

N.A.: Muy bien, he aquí el primer capítulo oficial. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no sea muy confuso.

¡Felices lecturas!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto nos pertenece ni mucho menos "FMA" y "Avatar: The Last Airbenger", pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, y Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko; La trama y los OC son nuestros. Evitemos el plagio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella siguió al prefecto por los pasillos, seguido por otros chicos y chicas. Se detuvo delante de una puerta, volteándose al grupo.

— ¿Gong, Katara? —revisó de una lista.

La morena de ojos azules avanzó un paso.

—Aquí.

—Esta es tu habitación. Sabes las normas de convivencia de la Academia. Instala tus cosas y por favor ve a la zona de vestuario para que te den tu uniforme reglamentario.

—Entendido, gracias. —Ella dio un asentimiento, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación y tomando el pomo, abriéndola. Se internó en el dormitorio, notando que ya había alguien allí—. Debes ser mi compañera de cuarto. Soy del nuevo ingreso, me llamo—

—Mira, campesina, no me interesa tu nombre. ¿Estamos claras en eso? —Su compañera, una chica de ojos ámbar, cabello castaño y mirada altanera, la recibió—. No somos amigas, tampoco compañeras, yo te ignoro y las dos somos felices, ¿qué tal? —La joven de cola alta y fina ropa de color rojo miró a su compañera con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa cínica.

—Bueno, pues creo que si somos compañeras de cuarto, al menos podríamos convivir de alguna manera, ¿no lo crees? —Katara frunció el ceño—. ¿O es que en tu casa se la pasaban ignorándose entre sí?

La de ojos ámbar pareció pensárselo por un momento, cruzando elegantemente los brazos y mirando a la oji-azul de arriba a abajo.

—Creo que tengo una solución —dijo con un tono brillante—. Tú te quedas del lado de tu cuarto y yo en el mío. No toques mis cosas, campesina —le dijo en una burla, volteándose para desempacar su ropa; casi todo el guardarropa consistía en tonos rojos.

Katara frunció el ceño y los labios, sintiendo como la ira se le acumulaba pero solo soltó un gruñido frustrado y se dirigió a su armario. Ese año iba a ser infernal.

.

—Xu, Aang y Elric, Edward —nombró Stephan, señalando una puerta—. Su habitación —dijo a ambos chicos cuando se detuvieron frente a él—. Ya conocen las normas de convivencia y de la Academia. Un solo problema, y serán sancionados. —Les abrió la puerta—. Instálense y luego vayan a la zona de vestuario por su uniforme. Reúnanse en la el Auditorio para la bienvenida.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y entraron.

—Suerte, hermano —susurró un joven alto, de cabello rubio corto a un chico de menor estatura con el cabello aún más rubio y extravagantes ojos tan amarillos como su cabello.

El pelilargo hizo un vago asentamiento a su hermano antes de internarse a la habitación junto a un pelón con... ¿tatuajes? Raro.

El chico calvo se giró al otro, los ojos grises mirándolo hasta extender su mano.

—Me llamo Aang.

—Edward Elric. —El rubio estrechó su mano enguantada con la de Aang. Sonriéndole, caminó hasta adentrarse en la habitación. Dejó su maleta y su abrigo rojo en medio de la estancia, contemplando el lugar.

—Wuo, tu mano si es dura, como una piedra. —Aang se sentó en la cama de la derecha—. ¿Eres un maestro tierra?

Entonces Edward se desprendió de su chaqueta negra mostrando un brazo mecánico.

—Soy alquimista. Por tu forma de vestir, supongo que eres un elementista —dijo apreciando la rara vestimenta con mucha tela y en colores ocre y naranja.

—Así es, mi habilidad es el aire. —Aang no perdía de vista el brazo mecánico—. Nunca había visto uno de esos de cerca. ¿Te duele cuando lo mueves?

Ed negó divertido por la forma tan amigable del elementista.

—Sólo duele cuando te lo instalan y cuando hace mucho frío, pero de resto puedo manejarme perfectamente con un Automail.

—Oh, ¿y de qué parte vienes, Edward Elric? No eres de Bélgica, ¿verdad?

—Soy de Suiza. ¿De dónde eres tú? —Para ese momento, Edward estaba cansado de seguir de pie, caminando hasta la cama de la derecha se acostó cruzando sus piernas y usando su brazo de carne como almohada—. Seguro debe ser un lugar con montañas para poder hacer trucos con aire.

—Vengo de China. —Aang sacó dos canicas de su bolsillo—. ¿Quieres ver algo? —E hizo que las dos canicas giren en un círculo entre sus manos, volteándolo a ver con emoción—. ¿No es increíble? ¿Ah?

El rubio rió por las payasadas del menor.

—Genial. —Ed se acercó para intentar averiguar qué clase de técnica usaba—. Mira esto. —Iniciándose en el suelo, sacó una cajita metálica de su bolsillo y de esta una tiza blanca con la cual dibujo un círculo de transmutación de 5 puntas.

Poniendo sus manos en el círculo, este brillo y la madera del suelo se movió hasta hacer un muñequito del mismo Edward en miniatura. Aang dejó las canicas, inclinándose en el suelo para ver el muñeco más de cerca.

— ¡Vaya, eso es un truco increíble! —Pero entonces Aang se levantó, en pánico—. ¡Los uniformes! ¡Oh, no, tenemos que ir al Salón Central! —Abrió la puerta, sin esperar a Edward.

—No es un truco, es ciencia —gruñó a la nada el rubio, cogiendo su abrigo antes de correr tras su compañero al parecer muy veloz.

.

—Elric, Alphonse. —Finalmente, terminó Stephan con el último chico del grupo. Solo debía asignar habitación a un par de chicas y acababa—. Como dije, recuerda las normas de convivencia. Apenas termines de instalarte, ve a la zona de vestuario y luego a la Sala Central para la bienvenida. —Señaló una puerta a su lado.

— ¡Soy yo! —El rubio de mirada amable dio un paso al frente internándose en la habitación asignada. Al entrar se encontró con una explosión de ropa en tonos azul por todo el cuarto: medias aquí, calzoncillos por ahí, pantalones encima de las camas, camisas por el suelo y, en una de las camas, un chico al parecer mayor que Alphonse sacando toda su ropa de la maleta—. Eh... ¿Hola?

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dónde! —Era de tez morena y alto, cabello rapado con ojos azules revolvía el contenido de su maleta, como si buscase algo—. ¡Ah, no, lo perdí! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en pánico. Volteó a ver a Alphonse, señalándolo—. ¡Tú, ayúdame a encontrar mi libreta! ¡Tiene cosas importantes! —No esperó respuesta cuando volvió a levantar ropas y calcetas por todo el lugar.

Alphonse, con su usual conducta amigable y servicial, se puso a revolver el cuarto igualmente para ayudar al moreno, dejando su propia maleta en la cama. Dando un par de pasos, pisó un montón de ropa. Iba a recogerla cuando vio, efectivamente, una libreta de cuero.

— ¿Será esta?

El rapado se volvió, los ojos brillándole al ver la libreta.

— ¡Sí! —Se acercó rápidamente, tomando el objeto—. ¡Es esta! —Luego, un brazo rodeó el cuello de Alphonse, mientras que el otro le sacudía los cabellos—. Bien hecho, novato. Uf, ya sentía que moría. —Y sin importarle el desorden de ropa, fue a un escritorio y abrió el cuaderno, revisando con una mano bajo el mentón las hojas llenas de garabatos y raros dibujos.

El chico de ojos ámbar, desubicado y despeinado, miró fijamente a su hiperactivo compañero de cuarto. Asomándose por sobre el hombro del moreno, detalló los dibujos, reconociendo la mayoría.

—Eres alquimista.

—Chico listo. —Asintió. Le miró de reojo—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Elementista? Pareces tener la habilidad del aire.

Alphonse hizo una risita nerviosa.

—No. Yo también soy alquimista. Mi hermano y yo hemos estudiado por nuestra cuenta pero decidimos venir aquí para refinar nuestros conocimientos.

— ¿En serio? Hmm —El rapado le miró analíticamente—. Raro. Normalmente, el gobierno nos secuestra prácticamente para enseñarnos en una escuela. ¿De dónde vienes, novato?

—Suiza, de un pueblito metido en las montañas. Es muy raro que algo suceda por ahí, quizás por eso tardaron en dar con nosotros. —Una vez más rió, esta vez rascándose la nuca.

—Quizás. —Y entonces, como si lo recordase, estiró la mano—. Me llamo Sokka.

—Alphonse. —Se presentó de vuelta, estrechando la mano de largos dedos y algo callosa. «Manos de guerrero», se le ocurrió pensar al rubio.

—Inicias el año ¿eh? Igual que mi hermana, aunque ella hace trucos con el agua. —Movió graciosamente los dedos, haciendo una morisqueta con el rostro—. Pamplinas —dijo despectivamente, girándose para enfocarse en sus notas.

Alphonse sonrió por las palabras del mayor.

—Mi hermano también piensa así de los elementistas.

— ¡Es la verdad! No hay explicación lógica de ello, son puros trucos. ¿Cómo pueden hacer agua de la nada? ¿O mover la tierra con un puño? ¿O hacer nacer fuego de sus manos? —Chistó—. Son simples trucos.

Se oyó un pitido que los interrumpió, la voz del prefecto sonando por un interfono.

—Todos los alumnos de la Academia reunirse en el Salón Central en 20 minutos para la ceremonia de bienvenida.

—Jodido Stephan, me rompió el tímpano. —Claramente exageraba, pero Sokka tenía el ceño fruncido y se metía un dedo en la oreja.

Eso hizo saltar a Alphonse.

— ¡Mi uniforme! —Preocupado, salió corriendo de la habitación para ir por su uniforme y estar a tiempo en la ceremonia.

Sokka le miró salir, alzándose de hombros y volviendo a fijar su mirada en las notas.

.

En otra habitación cercana, un hombre de ojos y cabello negro entraba con expresión aburrida, acarreando una maleta. Al ver que había alguien allí, suspiró.

—Y yo que pensé que tendría la suerte de tocarme un compañero diferente este año.

Un joven esbelto, desordenado cabello oscuro y una quemadura que cubría casi todo el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba sentado en el suelo en posición de loto con una velas encendidas haciendo que disminuyeran o aumentaran con solo el controlar de su respiración.

—A mí tampoco me hace gracia tenerte aquí cada año escuchándote hablar sobre minifaldas y tus conquistas —gruñó el chico, sin dejar de concentrarse en su pausada respiración.

—Eso suena a envidia. ¿Quizás tuviste un nuevo fracaso estas vacaciones? —Dejó su equipaje en su cama de siempre. Ladeó la cabeza para verle—. Puedo darte estupendos consejos si quieres ser tan popular como yo. Aprovecha, después de todo, muy pronto alcanzaré un puesto de renombre en el gobierno y ya ahí no tendrás oportunidad de pedirme recomendaciones.

—No soy un pervertido como tú —espetó el joven de piel blanca, provocando que la llama de las velas se alzara un poco. Por eso hacía esos ejercicios, por lo general su carácter era muy explosivo y debía controlarlos con ejercicios de relajación y meditación.

—Relájate, Zuko. —El mayor hizo caso omiso de su molestia, comenzando a sacar su ropa—. Yo que tú dejaría las velas para más tarde y me engalanaría para la ceremonia de bienvenida. Quién sabe si encuentras alguna chica. Hay varias nuevas y oí bastante guapas. —Sonrió de medio lado.

—Y tú pretendes hacerte con el poder. —Rodó los ojos el menor, apagando las velas con solo un movimiento de sus manos. Siguiendo la sugerencia del mayor comenzó arreglarse para la ceremonia, incluso recogiéndose el cabello en un moño alto, típico de donde venía, dejando al descubierto toda su cicatriz que incluso alcanzaba su oreja izquierda y al mismo tiempo dejaba a la vista el hermoso color ámbar de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí, y mi primer mandato cuando llegue a ser líder de este gobierno es que todas las mujeres vestirán minifaldas obligatoriamente desde los 18 hasta los 40 años —dijo ufanado, sacando su pulcro uniforme.

—Vaya líder —murmuró sarcástico Zuko—. Muévete, pervertido, no llegaré tarde a la ceremonia por culpa de tu vanidad —le dijo acomodándose la chaqueta del uniforme.

—Un líder jamás llega tarde, son los demás los que se adelantan —dijo tranquilamente, cambiándose la camisa y luego colocándose la corbata.

—Idiota —murmuró el elementista antes de salir del cuarto camino a la sala de conferencias.

.

.

.

Poco a poco el auditorio se fue llenando; el lugar amplio y de techo alto con columnas salomónicas y con el capitel en estilo Jónico, era un estilo muy griego pero le daba un aire antiguo al lugar, sobre todo porque las columnas estaban hechas con mármol. Los cientos de asientos estaban tapizadas en tela roja oscura, como la de los teatros del siglo XX. Al lado derecho había un palco alto donde se sentaban los profesores, desde ahí los estudiantes pudieron detallar a los que habían llegado: un hombre gordito de sonrisa bonachona, barba y ojos amarillos platicando junto a una mujer de buen cuerpo, su cabello negro con _dreadlocks_ llamaba la atención además del particular tatuaje que sobresaltaba en su escote.

La parte del escenario era igual de ostentosa que el resto del lugar: el escenario de media luna y los pesados cortinajes del lugar daban la sensación de estar en un teatro, probablemente esa misma sala se utilizara para las obras escolares o eventos de gran magnitud. El auditorio de la academia podía describirse simplemente como ostentoso. Los alumnos nuevos eran sentados en las sillas del frente.

Los uniformes de los alumnos varones consistían en una camisa y medias blancas con chaqueta y corbata azul marino, pantalón y zapatos negros. El de las hembras era una camisa y medias blancas con chaqueta y corbata azul marino, falda hasta las rodillas y zapatillas negras. Ambos llevaban, en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta, el escudo de la academia. Al igual que los prefectos, aunque sus uniformes eran diferentes. Los prefectos traían una gabardina azul oscuro sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones en azul, una chaleco y zapatos. Las prefectas llevaban un vestido estilo _steampunk_ azul, de falda hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco tipo corsé a juego con la falda y una corbata blanca, medias largas y zapatillas negras.

Cuando la mayoría del auditorio estuvo llena, las luces se apagaron y una luz central en el escenario hizo llamar la atención de todos, bajo esta, una mujer de cabello oscuro, bella figura y traje entallado apareció.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en _Alchemical Academy_ —dijo la mujer en tono sedoso—. Hoy es un día de alegría para nuestra academia. Una nueva generación de alumnos se incorpora para comenzar sus estudios. Día de alegría y también día de incertidumbres, anhelos y expectativas, que seguramente serán los sentimientos que habrá en sus corazones en estos momentos —dijo con una ligera risita al ver la cara de algunos de los nuevos estudiantes—. Junto con darles la bienvenida de manera oficial, quisiera hacer una breve reflexión acerca de estas palabras que verán por todas partes: Ser mejor.

 _»Y lo quiero hacer_ porque esa es la invitación que hoy la Academia les hace a cada uno de ustedes en su primer día de clases. Desde hoy, y no desde mañana, les invito a ser mejores. Vean bien que no hemos dicho ser el mejor, sino simplemente ser mejor. Por tanto, no es una invitación para unos cuantos, sino para todos...

Athena, junto a los otros tres prefectos –Stephan y dos chicos pertenecientes a los últimos años–, observaba la bienvenida con expresión recelosa. ¿Por qué Lujuria daba la bienvenida y no el director? ¿De verdad ningún alumno que no fuese del último año sabía su identidad física?

Con sutileza levantó la vista hacia los palcos, observando a los profesores y detallando a cada uno. Sabía sus identidades: el gordo bonachón era Iroh Shēn, maestro fuego, tenía un sobrino que estaba al mismo año que ella pero era Elementista; a su lado estaba Izumi Curtis, alquimista. Otra mujer, más alta que todos, era Kyoshi Suzumi, maestra tierra y a su lado un hombre musculoso, con un bigote rubio y de aspecto reluciente, Alex Louis Armstrong, alquimista, su familia tenía relación con el gobierno; también alcanzó a ver a Roku Hàn, maestro fuego, familiar de Iroh; Maes Hughes, maestro aire; Tim Marcoh, maestro de matemáticas con quien conversaba Hohenheim de Luz, que sabía daba lenguas y sus hijos eran admitidos ese año. Faltaba uno, ¿dónde está el maestro agua? Se removió en su asiento, cruzando sus manos que estaban en su regazo. Luego averiguaría más. Por ahora sentía como si la estuviesen observando.

—Ah, que ridículo, aquí todos querrán superar al otro. —Oyó Katara que susurraban a su lado y al voltearse, se topó con una chica de cabello negro y ojos de un verde claro. Sonrió.

—Entonces debemos esforzarnos para estar igualados, ¿no crees?

La otra chica se alzó de hombros.

—Con aplastarlos se les quitará lo arrogantes. Siempre son fáciles de derrotar.

Katara iba a hablar pero un chisto las hizo callar.

—Todos los años es lo mismo. —Se escuchó que susurraba un chico de cabello negro, recogido en un moño y cicatriz, hacia otro de igualmente cabello negro y piel pálida.

La mujer de traje continuaba con su discurso.

—Tomen con responsabilidad este desafío que hoy se presenta ante ustedes, busquen sinceramente la verdad, y repito: no sólo la verdad teórica del conocimiento de cada una de sus disciplinas, sino sobre todo esa verdad profunda que dará sentido a sus vidas, la verdad de lo que cada uno de ustedes son y de lo que están llamados a ser. —Cuando dijo esas palabras, miro significativamente a Athena en la oscuridad de la sala—. En nombre del Director Vladimir Dimitrevich Volsk, les doy la bienvenida a esta, su comunidad, donde también ustedes colaborarán a vencer el mal con el bien. Mucho éxito a todos. —Con eso, el discurso de bienvenida finalizó.

—Pero admite que siempre se ve exquisita —murmuró Roy, observando a Lujuria mientras aplaudía con el resto de estudiantes.

—Sólo lo dices por el entallado de su falda y el escote que casi se le revienta —se quejó Zuko.

— ¿En serio no vamos a conocer al director? —Se escuchó la queja en las primeras filas. Desde la perspectiva de los cursos mayores no se podía ver la cara de quien habló, solo una esbelta figura enfundada en el uniforme y una larga cabellera dorada recogida en una coleta alta.

—Siempre me he cuestionado de qué planeta vienes tú, Zuko —le respondió Roy.

Una mujer de cabello rubio, que estaba en las primeras filas de los cursos mayores, habló lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada en la primera fila.

—El director es un hombre ocupado y ciertamente misterioso. Solo los de último grupo le conocen, ya que da la materia de alquimia medicinal.

— ¿Eh? Pero yo revisé el temario. También se especializa en transmutación de especies —intentó dar su punto de vista un rubio alto de al parecer brillantes ojos miel.

—Quimeras, Alphonse —corrigió el de cabello largo. Al parecer eran hermanos porque cuando se volteó, se notaron sus encantadores ojos ámbar.

Notando que la bienvenida acabó, Stephan se puso en pie, dando una señal a los demás prefectos: Athena, Roy y Armony, una chica de corto cabello pelirrojo. Roy se puso en pie, acomodándose su uniforme.

—Deberían ser pacientes, niños. Conocerán al director a su tiempo, apenas son novatos.

—Menos habladurías y más progreso, Mustang —habló Stephan—. Tú y Armony se encargarán de guiar a los grupos de alquimistas por los lados este y norte. Athena y yo guiaremos a los elementistas por el sur y oeste.

—Claro, Hayes. —Había un tono de cierto fastidio en su voz al recibir órdenes de él.

El grupo se acercó a las primeras filas, Stephan y Roy hablaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y luego Stephan dejó que Roy hablase.

—Bien, novatos, se separan en dos grupos: alquimistas a la derecha y elementistas a la izquierda. —Señaló los lugares—. Les daremos los tours por la academia, vayan familiarizando con los pasillos si no desean perderse en sus primeras semanas.

—Vaya tacto. —Se quejó la chica de ojos verdes claros al lado de Katara. Ésta sonrió.

—Al final del tour responderemos las dudas que puedan tener —intervino Stephan—. Los alquimistas serán guiados por los prefectos Roy Mustang y Armony Eiselstein, mientras que los elementistas los guiaremos mi compañera Athena Petersen y yo, Stephan Hayes. Comencemos.

—Suerte, novatos. —Se burló Angie desde arriba de los asientos.

—Esto va a ser tan divertido —ironizó el rubio de coleta.

—Vamos, no digas eso —le dijo Alphonse, como siempre tratando de ser diplomático.

Roy miró al par, pasando su mirada oscura de uno a otro hasta quedase en el de menor estatura.

—Deberías pedir que cambien tu uniforme, joven, las chicas no llevan pantalones.

Algunos se rieron, Stephan alzó una ceja mientras que Armony y Athena ahogaban una risita.

—Ay no. —Suspiró Alphonse preparándose para lo peor.

— ¡¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE ESTÁS DICIENDO TAN ENANO QUE PODRÍA PERDERSE ENTRE TANTA ROPA?! —gritó de pronto el rubio, perdiendo los estribos—. ¡Y no soy una CHICA! —gritó al final, como acordándose de eso.

—Hermano, él no quiso decir eso —intentó apaciguar una vez más el oji-miel.

— ¿Cómo, eres un chico? —Roy, indiferente a su arranque de ira, se acercó hasta Ed y le tomó el rostro, detallándolo—. Eres muy lindo para ser un chico. ¿Estás seguro que lo eres?

— ¡Suéltame, pervertido! —Logró gritar Edward en cuanto sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar. Cuando se separó del prefecto, su cara tenía un lindo rubor en las mejillas, haciendo resaltas esos bonitos grandes ojos ámbar.

— ¡Mustang! —Se escuchó que gritaban desde el palco de profesores; la mujer con tatuaje en el escote le miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Ya habíamos discutido esto, manos donde pueda verlas!

—Sí, señora. —Asintió el hombre, separándose y poniéndose al lado de Armony. Pareció recobrar la compostura arrogante—. Bien, novatos, vamos.

Stephan se sacudió los cabellos, meneando la cabeza y dando la orden a los elementistas de seguirlos a Athena y él. Los hermanos Elric, junto con el resto de estudiantes, siguieron a los prefectos. Edward Elric no volvió a hacer escándalo, aún estaba sumergido en el hecho de que el chico alto, de intensos ojos negros, le mirara de tan cerca.

Armony comenzó a señalar las aulas de estudio, los laboratorios y las de prácticas, también pasaron por el patio, el comedor y el polideportivo. El otro grupo hizo el recorrido por las mismas instalaciones excepto que pasaron por la biblioteca, la zona de vestuario y las residencias de alumnos. Ambos grupos se encontraron por los pasillos que daba a la zona administrativa y directiva de la academia, intercambiando sus recorridos para así todos conociesen cada zona de la academia, finalmente encontrándose en el patio. Los cuatro perfectos se colocaron delante del grupo de 52 alumnos ingresados.

—Bien, jóvenes, ¿tienen alguna pregunta? —habló Stephan.

— ¿Por qué solo los de curso avanzado puede ver al director? —insistió Edward—. ¿No se supone que, si es el director, debería relacionarse con el alumnado o algo así?

—Hermano —regañó suavemente Alphonse.

Stephan le miró.

—Edward Elric, ¿cierto? —El otro asintió—. Joven Elric, en primer lugar debe saber que nosotros no cuestionamos las decisiones que tome el director Volsk respecto a su relación con los alumnos, aunque aún así él está al tanto de cada uno de nosotros. En segundo lugar, los alumnos de último año poseen materias que él instruye ya que son materias con conocimiento avanzado, conocimiento sumamente requerido para las profesiones que aspiramos fuera de la academia, y donde aquellos que son mejores pueden ver. Por ello, esfuércense en sus estudios alquímicos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que solo los alquimistas ven al director? —preguntó la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

—Toph Beifong. —Se dirigió Stephan—. No. Antes de su graduación cada uno tiene una entrevista con cada profesor, incluyendo el director, donde serán evaluados por todo el conocimiento, destreza y habilidad que hayan adquirido a través de los años de estudio. Si pasan las pruebas que la directiva educacional les imponga, podrán graduarse. Si no, serán enviados a un reformatorio a que perfeccionen los errores que hayan cometido.

Edward se enfurruñó pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sonrió, sus ojos mostrando determinación.

— ¡Uh, uh! Yo tengo una pregunta. —Una chica al fondo, de larga trenza castaña y mirada soñadora, se hizo paso al frente—. Durante el recorrido nos dijeron quienes serían nuestros instructores, pero no escuché el nombre de la maestra agua en ningún momento.

—Por ahora no hay maestra agua, Ty Lee Wang, pero tengo entendido que esta misma semana llega una nueva instructora. Sean amables con ella y aprendan todo lo que puedan.

— ¿Qué pasó con la anterior? —habló Katara—. ¿Renunció?

—Por problemas de salud, sí.

—Hay rumores que el puesto esta embrujado. —Se hizo escuchar Toph—. Según desde la muerte de una maestra agua hace diez años.

Stephan carraspeó.

—Esos son rumores de alumnos veteranos para asustarlos. No les crean.

Athena entrecerró los ojos, recelosa. ¿Maestra agua asesinada? Estaba segura que Stephan ocultaba cosas, con gran posibilidad podría saber más de Volsk tanto como su compañera de cuarto.

—Si quiero cambiar de cuarto ¿con quién tengo que hablar? —preguntó un chico bajito, más que Edward, de cabello negro y flequillo largo, grandes ojos púrpuras.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con tu cuarto, Selim Curtis? —preguntó Stephan.

—Quiero mi propio cuarto —exigió el chico.

—Me temo que no hacemos excepciones a nadie. Todos son tratados por igual y por ende todos comparten cuartos —negó Stephan.

—La única manera es que hables con un docente o ir directamente con la secretaria del director y dar una razón lógica del por qué deseas un cuarto propio —añadió Armony.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado el nombre de la secretaria —mencionó Alphonse aunque no esperaba una respuesta.

—Pueden llamarla señorita Syra —contestó Armony—. Por ahora, es todo, chicos. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones por sus cosas, pasen por el salón A02 en el ala este a buscar sus respectivos horarios y comiencen sus clases. Bienvenidos nuevamente a la Academia.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximamente en Alchemical Academy:**

—No puede ser ella —completó el director.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió la morena.

—Ella no tiene olor —explicó el hombre.

Hubo silencio por parte de Stephan hasta que habló.

— ¿Está diciendo...que no es humana?

* * *

N.A.: Es triste ver que no nos dicen nada. ¿Qué tal les está pareciendo el capítulo, o la historia hasta ahora?

¡Felices lecturas!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto nos pertenece ni mucho menos "FMA" y "Avatar: The Last Airbenger", pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, y Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko; La trama y los OC son nuestros. Evitemos el plagio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Para la tarde, poco después de la merienda, los alumnos se encaminaban a sus siguientes módulos de clases, el penúltimo antes de terminar la jornada del día. Varios de los nuevos que pasaban por la zona del patio vieron las prácticas de los aprendices de tierra-control cuando en la mañana estaban los de agua-control. Pasando por algunos salones, se podían ver a los alquimistas de distintos niveles, y al resto de elementistas.

En el aula B-14 procedían a entrar alumnos de nivel avanzado, tomando sus asientos, mientras un hombre de larga barba blanca, ropajes en rojo y negro y ojos ámbares se hallaba sentado tras su escritorio, leyendo un libro calmadamente.

La primera en la clase siempre era Angie, que sentada en la tercera fila aguardaba el ingreso completo de los estudiantes, la mayoría de las veces esperaba leyendo un libro, dibujando en las esquinas de los cuadernos y libros algún garabato o jugando con una muy pequeña flama que creaba con el chasquido de sus dedos. En la misma clase estaba Zuko que, aunque no hablara con la morena, siempre se sentaba al lado de ella, ya era casi una costumbre, debido podían trabajar en un agradable silencio sin sentirse incómodos. Azula también entró al salón seguida de un grupo de chicas. La pelinegra de temperamento fuerte siempre caminaba altiva seguida de las chicas, dándole tácitamente el rol de líder de grupo, lo cual a la joven le encantaba. Pasó al lado de su hermano murmurando un burlesco "Hola, Zuzu" antes de ir a los asientos al otro lado del salón en la última parte.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se cerró por un chico de corto cabello negro y ojos claros, Roku cerró el libro que leía.

—Bienvenidos una vez más, jóvenes. Para este punto, espero, deben recordar el origen del fuego control, sus habilidades y estilos de lucha. En este nuevo curso veremos las técnicas especiales, el fuego control frente a otras artes de control, fortalezas, debilidades y como se une la espiritualidad con el control. —Roku comenzó a caminar frente a los alumnos, tomándose su tiempo—. ¿Quién recuerda las técnicas avanzadas de fuego-control?

Varios levantaron la mano, incluyendo a Zuko y Azula, pero Roku le dio la palabra a la última. Con un significativo arqueo de cejas, miró a su hermano antes de responder.

—Algunas de las mencionadas técnicas son: aumento de fuego, corriente de fuego presurizada, pared de fuego, carga de ataques, entre otros. —Al terminar vio el leve asentimiento del maestro. Ella, orgullosa, se puso recta en su asiento, satisfecha con tener la respuesta correcta.

—Correcto. Hoy aprenderán de los ataques especiales. Iremos por el fuego azul. Esta no debe confundirse con la técnica del relámpago, que aprenderán más adelante. El fuego azul también tiene más fuerza física y produce un efecto comburente que es más intenso que el del fuego normal. —Abriendo la mano, conjuró una llama azul para mostrársela a los alumnos—. Las estrellas azules son las más calientes, las temperaturas han alcanzado mayores de 33.000 Kelvin. Solo los más talentosos y que trabajan en superarse alcanzan este tipo de fuego. Requiere años de preparación y práctica. —Se escuchó el murmullo sorprendido de varios en la sala.

Zuko miró el fuego azul embelesado, fantaseando con poder lograr el tan raro fuego azul. Angie a su lado prestaba el mínimo de atención requerido para no perderse lo que hablaban. A ella no se le daban bien las clases teóricas, demasiados nombres confusos y que se parecían mucho. Por lo que escribía lo que enseñaba Roku detalladamente, haciendo tantos garabatos en el cuaderno que parecía un pergamino antiguo con jeroglíficos, y en las clases prácticas de Iroh ejecutaba perfectamente la técnica antes enseñada después de ver al hombre enseñarla un par de veces.

Una de las jóvenes que era parte del séquito de Azula alzó la mano.

—Maestro, ¿el fuego azul fluye de la misma manera que el fuego común ó se requiere de algún otro tipo de técnica en especial para lograrlo?

—Ambos. —Asintió—. Como dije, lleva años de práctica y es extraordinariamente complicada. Imaginémoslo de cierta manera. Si les preguntan a los alquimistas avanzados sobre la física común, les dirán que en una mecha encendida, la parte azul de la llama es la más caliente. Inicialmente, la técnica requiere un completo control del fuego control para añadir más calor en nuestro fuego, otorgando así el tono azul de las llamas. Si bien es altamente compleja, también lo es de temible, ya que este fuego es más fácil de propagar que el común, y la fuerza de su impacto mucho mayor.

— ¿Entonces se debe tener en control las emociones? —preguntó otro chico al principio de la fila.

—Zuzu jamás podría conseguirlo. —Se burló Azula lo suficiente alto para que Zuko y su grupo la escuchara provocando risitas—. Su temperamento es como una bomba de tiempo que le estallará en la cara. —Chasqueando sus dedos, hizo la imitación de una bomba explotando; las chicas rieron ante la mímica.

Zuko estaba como mínimo rojo, y su ceño fruncido delataba su enojo creciente. Antes de que pudiera replicarle a Azula, Angie le tomó de la corbata para obligarlo a quedarse sentado en su puesto.

—Silencio, por favor —ordenó Roku—. Los maestros fuegos somos conocidos por nuestro temperamento, y contrario a los maestros agua que son más calmados, ardemos a la menor chispa, incluso yo. El simple hecho que todos hayan llegado hasta este punto del curso indica que han sabido controlar sus emociones y su fuego interior. Alcanzar esta técnica avanzada del fuego control es un paso más en la escaldaba luego de la meta. Todos… —Paseó su mirada por cada alumno hasta detenerse en Zuko— tienen la misma posibilidad de lograr la técnica si se esfuerzan en ello, siempre manteniendo el honor y haciendo a un lado la jactancia. Ahora, pasemos a otra técnica… —continuó.

La clase pasó sin más burlas, con la intervención de algunos alumnos. Azula como siempre respondiendo con respuestas correctas, por suerte no provocó mucho más a su hermano. Pasaron de las dinámicas de lectura hasta pasar el pizarrón, Angie tratando de zafarse todo lo que podía de las intervenciones.

Zuko a su lado intentaba también intervenir y aunque sus respuestas eran algo confusas, tenía la idea básica correctamente aprendida.

—Bien, jóvenes. —Se escuchó el sonido de un timbre suave anunciando el fin del modulo—. Para la siguiente clase, según su propio criterio, quiero que hagan un ensayo exponiendo el control del fuego frente a las otras artes: agua, tierra, aire y alquimia. Expongan un debate entre esos cuatro elementos contra el fuego, sus debilidades, fortalezas, diferencias y qué sucedería si uniesen fuerzas, para discutirlo. Que tengan un bien final de jornada. —Despidió el hombre.

Los estudiantes se fueron dispersando cuando el hombre les dio la despedida. Más de uno salió pitando por el pasillo. Azula con su grupo pasó riendo y charlando, Zuko se le quedó mirando a su hermana antes de que esta saliera.

—Sólo quiere provocarte para meterte en problemas—. Zuko escuchó una voz a su lado, sacándolo de su trance. Girándose, vio a Angie terminando de recoger sus cosas.

— ¿Disculpa? —El oji-ámbar tuvo que bajar bastante la vista para coincidir con la igualmente mirada de ella; la chica apenas le llegaba al hombro como mucho.

—Azula... —aclaró—. Mientras más importancia le des a sus palabras, más te molestará. Ignórala. —Fue el consejo de la chica antes de pasar por su lado, palmeando su hombro como despedida.

Terminando de recoger sus cosas, Zuko se quedó pensando en las palabras de la morena cuando chocó con algo..., alguien de hecho, al escuchar la exclamación de dolor. Un chico calvo estaba en el suelo con parte de sus cosas tiradas al salirse de su mochila, sobándose la frente.

—Ah… —Se quejó. Al darse cuenta que había chocado con alguien, alzó la mirada gris—. ¡Oh, lo siento!

—No, no. Tú discúlpame. —En seguida Zuko se arrodilló para ayudar al niño a recoger sus cosas—. No vi por donde iba.

—Creo que eso se aplica a mí. —Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas, metiéndolas con cierto descuido en la mochila. Su mano coincidió con la de Zuko al coger un cuaderno, quedándose quieto un segundo antes de, ligeramente, arrebatárselo para meterlo en la mochila. Hizo lo mismo con las otras cosas que tenía en mano—. Gracias por tu ayuda. Lamento haberme estrellado contigo.

A Zuko el chico le pareció gracioso, algo acelerado y sus grandes ojos grises expresaban aún su niñez.

—Eres nuevo. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, llegué ayer. Por cierto, ¿quieres ver un truco? —Rebuscó en su bolsillo, y de inmediato mostró un par de canicas girando en forma de círculo entre sus manos.

Zuko rió, brevemente antes de cubrirse la boca intentando acallar el sonido, mirando las payasadas del niño.

—Elementista aire. —Reconoció cuando supo que su voz no se iba a quebrar de risa, aunque sus labios era adornados por un suave curvatura—. Posees bastante control para ser un nuevo curso.

—Sé más trucos, pero no puedo enseñarlos aquí. —Dio una mirada alrededor, buscando los prefectos, volviendo a guardar las canicas—. Los prefectos de este lugar son muy amargados. —Y como si se acordase, estiró una mano—. Lo olvidaba. Soy Aang.

—Zuko —respondió escuetamente—. Exageras. Sólo tienes que ganártelos.

—Bueno, a ver, ¿tú has podido? Porque la única divertida es la chica de cabello fuego, Armony. Los demás parecen como si no le hubiesen puesto carne a su sándwich.

—Stephan no es tan amargado. —El oji-ámbar comenzó a caminar, esperando que Aang le siguiera—. Al principio si es un poco hosco, pero una vez que lo conoces es agradable.

— ¿Y qué dices del seré-amo-del-mundo Mustang? —Y de verdad Aang le siguió—. Al final del tour alrededor de la academia no dejaba de decir que algún día iba a ser director de la academia y que incluso alcanzaría un puesto en el gobierno, aunque luego Stephan le calló la boca.

—No le hagas caso, tiene un ego muy inflado. —Se encogió de hombros. Ya la palabrería de Roy poco le afectaba—. Te acostumbras a no escucharlo después de un tiempo. Pero no puedo negarle que es realmente leal a la persona que él crea lo merece.

—Pareces conocerlo bien —notó el menor, atento al otro.

—Es mi compañero de cuarto. —Caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente salieron del edificio, Zuko con intenciones de ir a los dormitorios para dejar sus cosas antes de la cena—. ¿Con quien estas tú?

—Con un chico de suiza, Edward se llama. Es alquimista. No creía que también tú tuvieses un alquimista como compañero. ¿Así están todos en la academia? ¿Cuántos años tienes aquí?

—Tengo 2 años aquí —le dijo Zuko, un poco contrariado por todo lo que podía hablar el chico sin quedarse sin aire—. Hay tres tipos de dormitorios. —Comenzó a explicar—. Alquimista-elementista, es nuestro caso; alquimista-alquimista y elementista-elementista. Esto es así por el disparejo número de estudiantes. Aunque siempre se trata de que las habitaciones mixtas el compañero tenga afinidad con tus habilidades. En mi caso: yo soy Elementista fuego y Roy es un alquimista especializado en fuego.

—Oh. —Aang pareció pensativo un rato. El tiempo que había hablado con Edward, si bien fue corto, no se le ocurrió preguntar si en la alquimia tenía una habilidad específica..., más bien porque no sabía que incluso en la alquimia había ese tipo de habilidades—. No sé si el Ed es alquimista de aire. Tendré que preguntarle cuando le vea.

—Ellos son buenos. A su manera algo loca y egocéntrica. —El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. Mirando de reojo al chico, Zuko notó el intrincado diseño de flecha que cubría la cabeza y los brazos de Aang. Le parecieron fascinantes aunque no se atrevió a preguntar por ellos.

—Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió el menor, caminando a su lado e ignorante de la mirada del otro.

—Claro —respondió el mayor distraído, notando que faltaba poco para llegar al edificio donde estaban los dormitorios.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?

Fue una reacción inmediata. La mención de su cicatriz fue suficiente para hacer que el cuerpo del mayor se tensara y su cara cogiera un tinte resentido, su única ceja fruncida y sus ojos ámbar brillando por la furia.

— ¡Metete en tus propios malditos problemas! —le espetó Zuko en un tono bastante alto.

Aang, sorprendido por la inesperada reacción, se quedo callado por un segundo antes mostrar una expresión consternada.

—Y-yo...no quise molestarte... Zuko, lo lamento solo..., tenía curiosidad...

Al ver la expresión de Aang, el pelinegro entendió que fue simple y llana curiosidad y se sintió estúpido por haberle gritado.

—Olvídalo... —Se giró para seguir caminando, abochornado.

— ¡Es-espera! —Aang se apresuró a alcanzarle, haciendo una bola de aire bajo él para usarla como patineta y acercándose al joven—. O-oye...

— ¡Aang Xû! —Se escuchó la regañina de Athena que iba con Stephan en un cruce de pasillos más adelante—. Nada de control por los pasillos.

— ¡Lo siento! —El chico volvió a caminar normalmente, junto a Zuko, mientras que los prefectos apartaban mirada de ellos aunque sabía que les vigilaba. Se acercó más a Zuko para susurrar—. Te dije que son muy amargados.

Zuko se detuvo para poder mirar a Aang directamente.

—Escucha... Tal vez sea mejor no relacionarnos, tengo un temperamento difícil y no quisiera que...

—¡Pero qué dices! —Le dio un empujón en juego—. Tu genio no me molesta. Ya he conocido a varios gruñones y son muy buenos amigos míos. La verdad es que me sorprendí que lo fueras, pero eso le dará más chispa a la relación. —Rió—. ¿Entiendes? Chispa —dijo, haciendo referencia a su elemento fuego—. Eres el señor del fuego.

Zuko lo miró con grandes ojos.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?

— ¿Lo de la chispa? Un poco —contestó.

Zuko abrió la boca no sabiendo exactamente qué contestar, la cerró y abrió varias veces hasta que se le ocurrió algo que decir.

—Eres raro.

—Y tú muy gruñón, pero ambos ya sabemos eso. Ahora, démonos prisa, pronto será la cena —insistió, tomándole de la mano y haciendo que continuase el camino a las habitaciones.

—O-oye —protestó débilmente el mayor, sus mejillas ardiendo por ser llevado así de la mano por un niño.

 **.**

 **.**

Media hora antes de la cena, él caminaba por los pasillos bastante conocidos, de los que pocos alumnos van el resto de sus años de estudio en la academia a menos que sea estrictamente importante y con previo aviso. Más adelante había un cruce doble, pues otro pasillo igual conectaba con ese, en forma de Y. En el otro camino, cruzándose con él, vio a una morena de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, y sabía bien que iba en el mismo camino que él.

—Angie, no he tenido tiempo de saludarte. ¿Qué tal te fue en este verano? —Saludó con formal cordialidad, como solía hacerlo siempre.

—Sigues siendo igual de estirado, Stephan. —Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo—. Relájate, siempre te digo que debes soltarte un poco. —Continuaron su camino a través del largo pasillo—. Respondiendo tu pregunta..., lo normal. Volsk me encasquetó a Athena. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Vamos en lo mismo. —Asintió—. Me pidió que la vigilara. No confía en ella, aunque sus razones son las mismas que tengo yo para tenerle recelo.

—Es un grano en el culo. —La chica ignoró el bufido indignado de su compañero—. También está muy interesada en... —Se quedó callada, mirando a los alrededores recelosa. Estaban en un pasillo desierto pero nunca se debía ser muy confiado.

Acercándose a Stephan para entrelazar sus brazos, Angie caminó al lado del chico muy pegada.

—Háblame de tus vacaciones, Step.

—Esta vez cambié un poco el rumbo; sabes que solía ir a la casa de campo de mis padres. Me salió la oportunidad de ir a Perú. —Caminó tranquilo a su lado, teniendo que acortar sus pasos para que ella pudiese seguirle—. Un país hermoso, con unas montañas bastante agradables. —Por conocimiento, prefirió no tocar los temas que sabía ella se aburría a pesar de ser interesantes para él.

—Vaya. Perú... —murmuró realmente asombrada la morena—. Que exótico. ¿No me trajiste ningún recuerdo? —Sonriendo traviesa, acarició el brazo del prefecto lentamente. Al ver como los colores se le subían al chico, ella se rió.

—Creo haberte traído algo —reconoció, carraspeando algo azorado. Se forzó a recobrar la compostura—. Más tarde podría dártela... —Entonces llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del director—. Henos aquí.

Angie tocó dos veces la puerta y sin realmente esperar contestación, entró a la oficina del Director.

Como siempre estaba a oscuras, e incluso después de cerrar la puerta apenas se podía ver la silueta de algunos objetos. Angie, con el brazo de Stephan entrelazado con el suyo, lo guió hasta donde sabía estaban las sillas del escritorio. Ambos tropezaron una vez, logrando mantenerse hasta alcanzar una de las sillas. Guiándose, se sentaron frente al escritorio.

—Señor, buenas tardes. Una casualidad nos juntó a Angie y a mí justo ahora sobre la señorita Athena Petersen. Al parecer tenemos cosas que informar sobre ella...

Frunciendo el ceño, Angie chasqueó sus dedos para hacer un fuego en su mano. El gruñido detrás del escritorio le hizo bajar la intensidad de la llama.

— ¿Volvieron a juntarse? —Se escuchó la voz gruesa del director, su tono sugerente respecto a ambos estudiantes.

— ¿Eh? —Stephan miró a Angie y negó—. No, no, solo somos amigos..., compañeros..., nada más.

—Por favor, no diga esas cosas. —A la luz de la llama, Volsk pudo notar la ligera mueca de la chica y el bochorno de Stephan.

— ¿Qué noticias me traen?

Stephan miró a Angie a pesar de la poca iluminación.

—Las damas primero —cedió.

—Qué amable —murmuró sarcástica Angie—. Bien, Athena parece estar interesada mucho en ti. —Antes de que alguno de los hombres dijera algo ella prosiguió—. Sé que los cursos nuevos siempre sienten cierta curiosidad por el hecho de que el director se oculte y no muchos sepan por qué, pero en Athena es diferente. Intentó interrogarme.

— ¿Interrogarte? —Se adelantó Stephan—. ¿Qué preguntó?

—Primero fueron las preguntas usuales. —La pelinegra comenzó a enumerar con la mano que no sostenía la llama—. ¿Por qué el director no se deja ver? ¿Si yo lo había visto alguna vez? Por eso de ser un curso avanzado... Pero después se puso realmente insistente, así que tuve que cortar y decirle que solo los alquimistas de últimos años podían verle.

Volsk asintió ante eso, sus ojos bicolores brillando en la oscuridad.

— ¿Stephan?

—Ella me hizo las mismas preguntas que a Angie pero tenía un especial interés en que la dejase sola cuando le enseñaba la biblioteca de la academia. Cuando dimos el recorrido a los nuevos, uno de ellos preguntó sobre la identidad de la nueva maestra agua, pero otro sacó a relucir el rumor acerca de la muerte de una hace varios años. Athena se mostró específicamente interesada en ello. Tengo que recurrir el informarles un poco a los otros prefectos, señor, ya que en cierto momento la encontré cuestionándole a la prefecta Eiselstein sobre ese rumor. Por suerte no alcanzó a saber más allá de lo que Angie y yo le contamos. Llegó a preguntar de igual manera cuantos alquimistas y elementistas llegan al año y otras cosas además sobre la administración de la academia.

—Eso me suena a complot —refunfuñó Angie, sorprendida por la cantidad de información que podría llegar a recolectar aún con Stephan detrás de ella—. Pero... ¿Cuál es el motivo?

—No hay que dejarla sola —dijo Volsk después de meditarlo un rato—. Intenten que otros prefectos se les unan, incluso compañeros. Hablaré con el personal para que mantengan los ojos abiertos.

—Sí, señor... —Asintió Stephan—. Por cierto, tengo otra cosa que me pareció curioso... —Lo pensó un minuto antes de hablar—. Para ser alquimista, le noté mucho más conocimiento en el área del agua control... En el día de hoy pasamos por la clase de prácticas de los nuevos maestros agua, el que instruye temporalmente el profesor Iroh, y mencionó varias técnicas que, a mi parecer, para ser una alquimista de nuevo ingreso no debería conocer. La mayoría de nosotros apenas sabemos lo básico de los elementistas.

—Cuando le pregunté cómo podría saber eso, ella dijo "No por ser alquimista no sabré de lo que me rodea". —Angie imitó el mismo tono pretencioso que utilizó Athena.

—Athena controla ambos: Alquimia y Agua. Sólo podía cruzar una de estas instrucciones y ella escogió alquimia —explicó el hombre. El tinte de su voz algo descontento.

— ¿Cómo? —Stephan parecía asombrado, curioso, y a la vez, espantado—. ¿Las dos? Pero es imposible, solo se puede controlar uno. Ningún Elementista ha logrado realizar alquimia ni los alquimistas manejar los elementos, apenas podemos imitarlo.

Angie, igualmente sorprendida, no emitió comentario pero Vladimir sabía que ahora había un motivo de peso para que ella mantuviera vigilada a Athena, mucho más que solo una orden implícita.

—Por eso quiero mantenerle un ojo encima. —Sacando un folio de los cajones, se los pasó a ambos—. Sus papeles están en regla, fueron entregados correctamente y sin fallos.

—Es casi perfecta. —La morena arqueó una ceja cuando revisó el expediente. Volsk desde su oscuridad asintió imperceptiblemente.

Stephan se inclinó junto a Angie para ver el expediente de Athena, el entrecejo fruncido mientras leía.

—Me parece raro que, teniendo el control tanto de la alquimia como del agua, el gobierno no esté enterado de ello y... —Stephan se interrumpió—. Señor, puede sonar algo loco lo que voy a decir pero... —Le miró, a pesar de solo poder observar los ojos bicolores—, ¿no tendrá relación alguna ella con el control del espíritu? Tengo entendido que por años el gobierno le ha seguido la pista sin éxito alguno por ser el único que otorga la Cura Mortal.

—Sería lo más lógico. —Estuvo de acuerdo el hombre pero Angie pudo interpretar la falta de palabras.

—Pero... —Intentó persuadir la chica.

—No puede ser ella —completó el director.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió la morena.

—Ella no tiene olor —explicó el hombre.

Hubo silencio por parte de Stephan hasta que habló.

— ¿Está diciendo...que no es humana?

—No es una quimera... —reflexionó el hombre, levantándose del escritorio caminó alrededor de los chicos, procurando que la luz de la llama solo iluminara su silueta—. Ni tampoco una muñeca pues estas huelen al material del que fueron creadas, pero Athena no tiene olor. Como si no existiera.

—No puede ser un fantasma, no existen y llegué a tocarla —opinó—. Señor, ¿no deberíamos solicitar ayuda? Teniendo en cuenta lo que hemos averiguado, podría ser peligrosa.

—No puede ser que esté actuando sola. Y si llamamos a alguien, la alertará. —Angie le dio un golpe en el hombro a Stephan.

—Así es —aprobó Volsk. Su voz viniendo del lado izquierdo de la oficina—. Quiero saber para quien trabaja. ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Quién la envió a la academia?

—Ella no suele decir mucho sobre sí misma, es bastante reacia y buena para desviar el tema. —Stephan se sobó ligeramente el hombro—. Angie podría tener charla de chicas con ella —sugirió con cierta burla.

— ¡¿Charla de chicas?! —Se alteró la morena—. ¿Estás loco? ¡No tengo idea de cómo hacer una charla de chicas!

—Charla de chicas, donde hablan de depilación, maquillaje, chicos y otros temas comunes entre ustedes las mujeres —habló Step—. Son chicas, deben saberse entender mejor de si yo hablase de algo con ella.

— ¡Tengo una mejor idea: tú haz la charla de chicas y yo la seguiré como garrapata por todo el campus! —Le picó el pecho en cada palabra—. Evidentemente sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Tengo una hermana, lo sabes, la escucho con sus amigas teniendo esas charlas latosas —replicó Stephan frunciendo el ceño—. Si te hicieras su amiga, quizás ganaras su confianza y así sabríamos algo de lo que planea. Esas "charlas de chicas" funcionarían bien. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Además, ambos sabemos que me quedaría mejor el papel de acosador, siguiéndola por la academia.

— _Claaaro_. —La ironía goteaba de sus palabras—. Se nota que quisieras "estar" con ella todo el día sin descanso... ¿no? —Alzó las cejas, sus labios curveándose en una sonrisa burlona, los ojos brillando con insinuación.

—Por supuesto que no. —Se molestó él—. Pero creo que se vería mucho mejor a que yo estuviese teniendo una "charla de chicas" con ella. Eso sería más sospechoso.

—Suficiente —intervino la voz de Volsk, irritado—. Ángela... —El hombre ignoró el murmullo de "No me llame así" de la chica—. Intenta acercarte a Athena, usa la charla de chicas, o cualquier otro método.

— ¿Cualquiera? ¿El que yo elija? —Se entusiasmó la morena. Volsk ya sabía lo que ese tono significaba: ella estaba preguntando si en el proceso de cumplir lo ordenado podría romper las reglas que quisiera. Con un suspiro, el hombre le terminó por dar su aprobación—. Sé cautelosa. —Fue lo único que le pidió.

—Bastante —habló Stephan ahora—. Athena es prefecta, sabe las reglas de la academia. Si te ve rompiendo una, y llega a informar y ve que no se hace nada contigo, sospechará. Yo que tu, me evitaría esos problemas.

—Sí. Sí. Lo que digan. —Angie meneó la mano que sostenía la llama, haciendo que ondulara un poco.

Volsk gruñó por el meneo de la llama.

—Salgan de aquí, ya es hora de la cena.

Stephan miró reprobatoriamente a Angie, asintiendo al director al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

—Vámonos. No puedo dejarla sin vigilar..., y tengo hambre. Con su permiso, señor, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —despidió el hombre deslizándose por la habitación hasta una de las ventanas. Angie notó que esa ventana en particular tenía una completa vista hacia el área de prácticas para el agua control.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina en silencio, la llama en la mano de Angie extinguiéndose al salir a la claridad del pasillo.

—Eso fue... No tengo palabras para describirlo, pero creo que temerario se acerca —habló Stephan—. Solo a ti se te ocurriría invocar una llama en su presencia.

—Tú tienes tanta curiosidad como yo de verlo. Al menos en un par de cursos tú podrás hacerlo. —Angie empezó a caminar por el pasillo—. Tampoco me gusta estar en una oscuridad que no puedo controlar.

—Quizás, pero yo al menos no haría algo que lo haga enojar como encender una flama sin avisar —replicó. Luego chistó—. Como sea, démonos prisa para llegar al comedor.

—Me pregunto si hoy tendrán sardinas. —Se frotó el estómago pensando en la comida—. De esas ahumadas. ¿Cuándo vas a darme mi regalo?

—No pierdes tiempo. —Se burló—. Después de la cena te lo doy.

Guiñándole el ojo, los dos continuaron caminando por el pasillo en una charla agradable.

.

.

En la cafetería el bullicio de los estudiantes reinaba en el lugar, entusiasmados cuchicheos se escuchaban aquí y allá de los primeros cursos en su primer día y de los otros estudiantes poniéndose al día. Los estudiantes formaban una fila donde se le iba sirviendo la cena y un área donde podían servirse dos contornos extra si así lo deseaban.

Los profesores tenían su propio comedor en un área en desnivel, subiendo unas escaleras cerca de la puerta desde donde podían observar a los estudiantes.

Los prefectos se sentaban en una de las primeras mesas, siendo su área en especial, aunque podrían sentarse con otros si bien no era lo común. Allí ya estaban Roy y Athena, que comían en silencio, mientras que Armony estaba con otros alquimistas del penúltimo año. Por lo general, poca se veía la unión de los elementistas con alquimistas en el comedor; Aang, luego de hablar con Zuko, le había perdido de vista y ahora estaba allí charlando con otros maestros aire, entre ellos una chica de su curso llamada Ty Lee y la única maestra tierra, compañera de habitación de Ty Lee, Winry Rockbell; Katara estaba con Yue, maestra agua por igual, y un año por encima de ella, además de descubrir que había terminado con su hermano antes de las vacaciones de verano. Toph estaba en una de las mesas de los maestros tierra del cuarto año, junto a Riza, del elemento tierra y compañera de habitación. Sokka charlaba bastante entusiasmado, haciendo movimientos con las manos, con su grupo de alquimistas, Teo, un chico en apariencia menor pero del mismo curso de Sokka.

Después de buscar su comida, Zuko se fue a una mesa apartada. Jet, un joven alto, de cabello y ojos castaño oscuro, cejas cómicamente arqueadas y piel morena, se acercó con su propia bandeja de comida. Era igualmente un Elementista fuego, pero dos cursos más arriba que el oji-ámbar. Angie llegó con Stephan, ella por lo general se sentaba en la mesa de prefectos para continuar las agradables pláticas con el prefecto pero al notar a Athena ahí sentada optó por buscar la mesa donde estaba Zuko, uniéndose al pequeño grupo.

Azula llegó riendo escandalosamente con su grupo de amigas; el grupo era única y exclusivamente conformado por elementistas fuego, y aún si controlabas el fuego, debías tener un aire diferente para que el grupo te aceptara. Después de todo, ¿qué es una escuela sin un grupo de chicas elites que se creen el centro del universo?

Los últimos en deslizarse hacia la cafetería fueron los hermanos Elric junto a Selim que se lo encontraron en el camino y descubrieron que era un chico agradable. Edward, contrario a las órdenes de Izumi, continuaba con su coleta amarrada en alto, Alphonse le sermoneaba por este mismo motivo.

De la nada, un hombre con cabello corto y lentes, de ojos avellanas, se les presentó en frente a los tres chicos, sacando una foto del bolsillo de su chaleco y poniéndosela en la cara a Edward. En ella se veía una hermosa niña de casi tres años, rubia y ojos verdes.

— ¡Mira mi pequeña Elicia! ¿No te parece una preciosura de niña? Cumplió tres años este verano, ¿verdad que es un encanto? —El hombre hablaba con gran emoción paternal, prácticamente babeando por la pequeña.

El trío se asustó un poco por el hombre salido de la nada. Ciertamente la niña de cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes era linda, pero el hombre de pelo negro y lentes no lo era, y su insistencia y cara de perdido enamorado no daba mucha confianza.

—Ah. Sí, sí, muy linda —tartamudeó Edward. Alphonse asintió apresurado y Selim rodó los ojos conociendo la conducta del hombre.

—Tengo otras fotos más de ella. —Entonces sacó otras cinco fotografías más en donde se veía a la pequeña haciendo distintas cosas y con diferente vestuario: montando un caballito de juguete, usando un sombrero de dama que le quedaba enorme, abrazando un osito de peluche, comiendo—. ¿No es un encanto? —insistió, las fotos prácticamente pegadas a los rostros de los Elric.

Los Elric ya estaban sudando frío ante semejante acoso. Por suerte para el par de rubios, alguien llegó en su rescate.

—Profesor Hughes —Un hombretón, de enormes músculos, al menos dos metros de estatura, calvo, con un único mechón rubio y un enorme bigote amarillo cubriéndole el labio superior intervino—, no es apropiado que los profesores acosen de esa manera a los estudiantes. —De pronto el hombre se quitó la camisa, haciendo una demostración flexionando sus enormes músculos—. ¡Intervendré haciendo gala de las habilidades para la negociación pasadas de generación en generación en los Armstrong!

—Siempre tan diplomático, profesor Armstrong —respondió Hughes, ahora en un tono más calmado.

Desde la mesa de prefectos, Roy miraba de reojo al grupo, a veces dirigiéndose al rubio de coleta. Athena también miraba, de vez en cuando soltando una risita que ocultaba levemente, llamando la atención de Stephan.

—El profesor Hughes tiene la costumbre de andar mostrándole a todos las fotografías de su única hija Elicia. Y Armstrong, bueno…, verás clases de alquimia práctica con él, no dejará de presumir su físico o lo poderosa que es su legendaria familia —informó Stephan. Athena solo asintió.

— ¿Verdad que si? —El hombre parecía brillar de orgullo. Inclinándose bastante para poner mirar a los rubios, Armstrong extendió su mano a Edward—. Bienvenida a la academia, jovencita.

— ¡No soy una mujer! —le gritó el mayor de los Elric al gran hombre, no importándole faltarle el respeto a un profesor.

— ¡Hermano! No seas irrespetuoso —regañó Alphonse apenado—. Discúlpelo, profesor.

— ¿Cómo, eres un chico? —parpadeó Hughes—. Pero si tienes la altura y apariencia de una chica.

Roy dejó salir una risita. Él también pensó lo mismo.

— ¡NO SOY TAN ENANO COMO PARA SER COMPARADO CON UNA CHICA! —El grito de Edward fácilmente se escuchó por toda la cafetería.

—Hermano, él no dijo eso. —El regaño de Alphonse era casi un disco rayado.

—No, espera... —intervino Selim que se había mantenido al margen—, esta vez sí dijo eso.

—Será mejor ir. —Stephan iba a ponerse en pie cuando Roy ya caminaba hacia ellos.

—Disculpen, caballeros, pero hay personas que quieren comer en paz. – dijo Roy. Miró a los mayores—. Profesores, por favor, creo que el joven Elric prefiere conservar su masculinidad, así que… —Hizo un gesto a las mesas, ignorando como el rubio se le coloreaba el rostro de ira.

—Oh, bueno. —Hughes se alzó de hombros—. Luego les enseño más fotos de mi pequeña Elicia, jóvenes. —Les guiñó un ojo, pero en vez de ir a las mesas de profesores, se acercó a las mesas de los otros alumnos.

—Joven Elric. —Se dirigió Armstrong al chico de grandes ojos ámbar—. Esta academia se enorgullece por su disciplina, estudiantes pulcros e impecable presentación. —El hombre de gran bigote se inclinó a recoger su camisa olvidada aunque no se la puso—. Es mi deber como su profesor recordarle que entre las normas estipuladas está que todos los jóvenes deben presentarse correctamente aseados y vestidos, eso incluye el cabello. Espero que para mañana este asunto esté solucionado. —Con brillos en sus azules ojos de largas pestañas, el hombre continuó su camino al área del profesorado exhibiendo sin ningún pudor sus músculos.

—Varias jovencitas me han comentado ese asunto que tuviste con la profesora Izumi —habló ahora Roy—. Si no quieres que sigan cuestionando tu género, es mejor que sigas las reglas…, o cambies los pantalones por una falda —se burló el pelinegro, dándose la vuelta.

Edward estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima cuando los brazos de su hermano le rodearon la cintura, deteniéndolo, Ed gritaba y pataleaba para zafarse.

—Gracias, prefecto Mustang —se disculpó el menor de los Elric con perfectos modales—. Me aseguraré de que mi hermano lo cumpla.

Roy asintió, dándole una sonrisa divertida a Edward antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su mesa. Stephan le recibió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No puedes ser más amable?

—Tú eres demasiado suave con ellos — replicó.

—Tampoco había porque advertirle de esa manera.

—Y tampoco hace falta que comiencen a discutir —intervino Athena, que acababa con su puré de zanahoria.

Desde lejos los prefectos podían ver la discusión a gritos que el chico de coleta le armaba a su hermano, recriminando no dejarle golpear al pretencioso de Mustang. Las otras mesas igualmente se entretenían con el espectáculo. Angie sonreía detrás de su vaso de leche. El vaso de leche fue otro problema para Edward, que peleaba con Alphonse porque no quería beberla.

Y así pasó la cena. Pronto uno a uno, o varios grupos de estudiantes, comenzaron a marcharse para descansar. Una gran congregación de alumnos salió del comedor, solo algunos manteniéndose en las mesas para esperar que todos saliesen. En cierto punto, Stephan, quien se quedó a dirigir las salidas, buscó con la mirada a Athena, no hallándola en ningún lado. Comenzó a caminar por entre los pocos alumnos, intentando dar con ella, hasta que chocó con Angie.

— ¿Viste salir a Athena? —Alzó la vista hacia la zona de los profesores. No estaba allí.

— ¿Eh? —Haciendo el mismo recorrido visual que el prefecto, Angie tampoco encontró a la chica—. ¿No estaba contigo?

—La tenía a mi lado, debió de haberse escurrido en algún momento —gruñó—. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla. Quién sabe qué cosas podría hacer si la dejamos vagando por ahí.

—Voy a ahorcarla —gruñó la chica, comenzando a caminar. Por suerte la puerta se despejó lo suficiente para dejarlos pasar—. ¿Dónde crees que fue?

—Y yo que voy a saber. —Stephan miraba a todas partes, el ceño fruncido—. Vamos a dividirnos. Yo iré al este y norte, ve a los demás. Nos encontraremos en 15 minutos en la zona de habitaciones.

—Búscame en mi habitación —le dijo mientras echaba a correr por un pasillo que sabía daba al ala sur del campus.

Pasó por varios edificios, laboratorios de alquimia e incluso revisó el campo de prácticas para elementistas. Desde una de las piscinas vio lo que era el edificio de las chicas.

—Puede ser... —Tomando un atajo, caminó hasta lo que sería su habitación. Yendo por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que Athena caminaba por el otro lado del pasillo hacia el cuarto que compartían, inspirando hondo montó una sonrisa en su cara y llegó hasta la prefecta.

— ¡Athena!

La nombrada se giró, trayendo un paño en su brazo, a mirar a Angie. No llevaba el calzado del uniforme, sino unas pantuflas sencillas.

—Angie —reconoció—. ¿Ya vienes a dormir? —Se volteó de nuevo, continuando su camino a la habitación, entrando pero dejando la puerta abierta.

— ¡Te estaba buscando! —Entró a la habitación sin cerrar por completo la puerta—. Quería que me acompañaras a raptar un mousse de chocolate a la cocina.

—No, gracias. —Comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas un cambio de ropa—. Estoy exhausta y solo quiero descansar.

—Oh, vamos. Ayer estabas bastante habladora. —Sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, se quedó mirando a la chica.

Athena detuvo sus movimientos para mirarla, alzando una ceja, antes de seguir con lo que hacía.

—Ahora la habladora es otra, por lo que veo. —Se amarró los lisos cabellos en un moño alto, procediendo a quitarse el vestido—. ¿No ibas a buscar un dulce a la cocina?

—No si no me acompañas. —Se recostó en su cama, mirando a Athena pulular por la habitación—. No es divertido ir yo sola.

—Pues, lo siento. —Al despojarse de la parte superior del vestido, se colocó la camisa del pijama. Sin embargo, se vio claramente una cicatriz en forma de V invertida en su hombro izquierdo que pronto ocultó con la prenda—. Pero no tengo ganas de ir, y menos en pijama.

Tomando una nota mental de la singular cicatriz, Angie continuó la charla.

—No tienes sentido de la aventura, Athena. La vida escolar puede llegar a ser interesante.

—Muy interesante. —Se le notaba el sarcasmo en la voz. Finalmente se cambió, llevándose un libro con el título de la alquimia a la cama—. No pienso tener aventuras. No me dejan, así que prefiero mantenerme en mi habitación estudiando, cosa que igual deberías hacer. —Abrió el libro en una página cualquiera, comenzando a leer mientras trenzaba su cabello.

— ¿No te dejan? —Angie se levantó de su cama para pasarse a la de Athena, sentándose en forma de indio frente a ella y quitándole el libro del regazo—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una monja? Athena, estás a kilómetros de tu casa...

Ella ahogó una risa.

—Stephan no me deja acercarme a la biblioteca —dijo—. O al menos, no sola. No me gusta que anden como un guardaespaldas tras de mí. Los tomos de mi maestra eran viejos, imagino que la biblioteca debe tener unos más actualizados y él no me deja verlos a gusto. —Recuperó el libro de alquimia, terminando la trenza y volviendo la vista a las páginas.

Notando el intento de sofocar la risa, eso era buena señal.

—Sabes... —murmuró con tono conspirador, corriéndose hasta sentarse muy cerca de Athena, mirando teatralmente de un lado al otro—. Step es lindo. Podrías coquetearle.

La sonrisa de pronto murió.

—No. Salvo la alquimia, no tenemos nada en común, y no tengo interés en parejas innecesarias.

Arrebujándose en el costado de Athena la morena continuó.

—Sólo digo que si le coqueteas puede que te deje tranquila.

—Tengo otros métodos para que me deje tranquila. —Ella sonrió a la nada, pasando una hoja del libro. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, y volteó a verla—. Disculpa, ¿no se suponía que ibas por tu dulce? Quiero leer.

—Ya te dije que no voy sin ti. No es divertido. —Poniéndose cómoda en la cama de Athena, ojeó el libro que tenía en la mano—. ¿Qué métodos? ¿Puedes usarlos para salir de clases?

—No te los pienso decir. Y si no vas por tu atracón, entonces cámbiate a tu cama. Yo me iré a dormir pronto.

—Estás demasiado rígida. —Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Angie le pasó las uñas por el estómago a Athena para provocarle cosquillas.

Pero Athena no se revolcó de risas, por más que Angie pasara las uñas por el estomago. Más bien frunció el ceño, extrañada.

— ¿Qué haces?

Desconcertada, Angie pasó sus manos por los costados del estómago y cuello, no obteniendo ninguna reacción de Athena, ¡ni siquiera en los pies! ¡Hasta Armstrong que era una mole con un ego más grande que Júpiter tenía cosquillas en los pies! Todos la tenían.

— ¿No sientes nada?

— ¿Debo sentir algo? —Parecía curiosa, pasándose las manos por el cuello, mirando raro a la morena.

Angie estaba asombrada.

—Es...Bueno..., sí. No tienes cosquillas. —Aún parecía asombrada por eso.

—Ah, cosquillas. Sí, lo sé. A veces olvido que no las tengo. —Asintió—. No es algo raro. Perdí la sensación durante un accidente automovilístico. Lo único que me queda de eso es una cicatriz en mi hombro. —Bajó la mirada al libro—. Tampoco siento los pellizcos o raspaduras, me doy cuenta cuando veo la sangre.

— ¿Cómo un accidente en automóvil puede lograr eso? —Angie alzó una ceja, escéptica por la historia.

—No lo sé, no recuerdo mucho. Mi maestra me encontró y me salvó, ella cuidó de mí ya que mi familia murió en ese accidente. —Antes de que pudiese hablar más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Angie, no la… —Stephan se interrumpió al ver a ambas chicas sentadas juntas en la cama. Suspiró casi de alivio—. Señorita Petersen, me extrañó no verla salir del…

— ¿De nuevo vigilándome? —La antipatía y hostilidad volvió al tono de Athena—. ¿Debo pedirle permiso para retirarme a mi habitación también? Faltaba más.

—Solo está siendo amable. —Trató de tranquilizar Angie—. Eres nueva, es obvio que quiera llevarte de un lado al otro. Step es así de protector. —Girándose al nombrado, Angie levantó ambas cejas con intención—. Entonces... ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

Stephan miró a Angie, asintiendo.

—Claro. Lo tengo en mi habitación. —Una leve mirada a Athena le indicó que en parte no era bienvenido allí. Adoptando una expresión seria, carraspeó—. Iré por él. Vuelvo en un minuto.

—Que sean 30 —espetó Athena. Stephan no dijo nada, tan solo cerró la puerta al salir. Ella cerró el libro—. Sal de mi cama. Me voy a dormir.

—Estás siendo grosera, Athena. —Angie frunció el ceño ante el injustificado trato descortés—. Step sólo estaba preocupado.

—Preocupado de lo que le conviene —completó—. No tengo por qué ser amable cuando solo ha sido una mosca zumbando de un lado a otro. Más amables son Mustang y Eiselstein.

—Oh, vamos. Mustang es el ego personificado y Eiselstein tiene tanto carisma como una piedra —dramatizó la chica. Vio como Athena cerraba el libro y lo ponía en la mesa de noche—. ¿Te vas a dormir? Aún es muy temprano —se quejó Angie.

—Sal de mi cama, Lawilliet. Noto gran trato entre Hayes y tú, he dicho demasiado. —Apagó la lamparita, acomodándose en la cama.

—"Noto gran trato..." —imitó la pelinegra, sacándose la coleta y dejando ver las mechas plata se bajó de la cama—. Suenas a máquina programada de algoritmos. Mañana sí iremos por ese mouse.

—Ese plural está demás. —Dándole la espalda, se tapó hasta el cuello. Nuevamente la puerta se abrió, entrando Stephan. Ella solo gruñó, tapándose al completo ahora.

Stephan le hizo un gesto a Angie para que saliese al pasillo al escuchar el sonido molesto de la prefecta. Asintiendo, Angie salió del cuarto. Con un gesto le indicó al mayor que caminaran por el pasillo para que Athena no les escuchara, hasta llegaron a la entrada del edificio para mujeres.

—Se estuvo bañando. La encontré cuando venía de regreso a la habitación.

Stephan asintió. Una bolsa colgaba de su mano, que estiró hacia Angie.

—Tu obsequio.

Tomando la bolsa la morena leyó la impresión.

— ¿Yanikitu? —Abriendo la bolsa, encontró a una adorable muñeca de pelo negro y sonrisa pintada con lo que imaginaba era un traje típico de Perú—. Es linda. Gracias. —Guardó la muleta con mucho cuidado en su empaque—. Sabes, DV tenía razón sobre mi chica.

Alzando una ceja, Stephan se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que sonreía para ocultar una risa.

—Qué rápida. ¿Has averiguado algo?

—Más de lo que esperaba. Ella realmente no es humana, no siente nada. —Se acercó bastante a Stephan para hablarle, haciendo la ilusión de que estaban coqueteando—. Le hice cosquillas y no sintió nada, dijo que fue por un accidente de auto pero eso no me cuadra. También que sus padres murieron en el mismo accidente y fue encontrada por su actual maestra.

Stephan se quedó callado un minuto, analizando lo dicho por ella.

—Ya veo…, bueno… Supongamos que es cierta su historia, eso nos deja a la maestra. No sabemos quién es, puede ser una pista sobre para quién trabaja. También sería bueno intentar averiguar cuándo fue el accidente y dónde, para verificar si fue real o no. —Apoyó una mano en una pared cercana, adoptando una postura despreocupada—. Puedo pedirle ayuda a la secretaria del director, o a él mismo en tal caso. Por ahora, ganarse su confianza será lo primordial…aunque yo la veo difícil conmigo. —Miró más allá de ella, pensativo—. Me detesta, y no lo oculta.

—Preferiría que no metieras a nadie más en esto. Esa mujer nunca me dio buena espina. —Aunque sus palabras fueran serias, mantenía una expresión frívola—. Te detesta porque la acosas. Te recomendaría una vigilancia discreta. Al parecer tenerla fichada la irrita y si seguimos así nos descubrirá.

—Cambiaré de táctica. —Aceptó. Revisando su reloj de muñeca, sus cejas se alzaron—. Debo retirarme. Ya es tarde.

— ¿No me darás mi beso de buenas noches? —Angie paró el piquito pero al ver la cara del prefecto se echó a reír—. Eres todo un caso. Buenas noches.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano, con la bolsa resguardada entre sus brazos.

Desde las sombras un cuervo de reluciente plumaje verdoso espiaba a la pareja en un árbol cercano. Con un graznido, batió las alas. Sobrevolando la escuela llegó a la oficina de la secretaria del director.

La hermosa mujer que tecleaba en la computadora se giró al escuchar el aleteo.

—No pensé que vinieras tan pronto..., Envidia. —La mujer se recostó del respaldar de la silla, con un aire sensual y sus piernas cruzadas dejando ver apenas el liguero de encaje negro.

El cuervo entonces comenzó a tomar otra forma, convirtiéndose en un joven de piel pálida, largo cabello en punta que le llegaba por la línea de los glúteos y, como la mujer, grandes ojos violetas.

—Esa tonta ha estado hablando de más —espetó el cambiaformas con desagrado—. Sabía que esto sería demasiado para ella, hará que nos descubran.

—Paciencia —dijo en tono calmo la secretaria—. Debemos cambiar la estrategia. Asegúrate de que Athena reciba el mensaje correctamente: "No se permiten errores"

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximamente en Alchemical Academy:**

—Si eso es así, entonces, ¿por qué estas tu aquí? —Ed se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Athena con una ceja alzada.

—Por una causa — dijo ella, mirándolos a ambos.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

Los Elric se miraron entre ellos, mirándose a los ojos, haciendo una muda discusión antes de girarse a Athena y asentir los dos.

* * *

 **N.A.** : Déjenos sus comentarios para saber opiniones, críticas y demás.

¡Felices lecturas!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto nos pertenece ni mucho menos "FMA" y "Avatar: The Last Airbenger". Pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, y Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

No debería, lo sabía. Sabía exactamente que estaba prohibido andar por los pasillos de la academia a esa hora de la noche. Claro, si era porque el misterioso director no quería a nadie vagando por los pasillos, consciente de que el hombre vagaba por estos como alma en pena y para nada ansiaba ser descubierto su apariencia. Pero ella no buscaba verlo, sino entrar en la biblioteca donde estaban los registros de alquimistas y elementistas en la sección de administración solo de acceso permitido a personal de la academia. Era una simple copia, los originales los tenía Volsk.

Andando con pasos silenciosos, caminó por el pasillo que daba a acceso al patio de los maestros agua. La luna llena refulgía en ese momento, reflejándose en el lago cercano de poca profundidad que era dado a los aprendices del arte. Por ese momento, Athena se detuvo. Y dando una mirada alrededor, se acercó, la luna dándole de lleno cuando salió. Respiró hondo, como si la luna fuera un centro de vitalidad que pudiese embargarla. Se acercó más, hasta que su reflejo se vio en el lago. Quitándose las pantuflas, caminó hacia el lago y dio pasos, concentrada, hasta comenzar a caminar sobre el agua, la planta de sus pies apenas húmedos. Algo extraño comenzó a pasar.

Se vio a sí misma, como en una especie de trance, allí mismo, en la misma posición y haciendo igual lo que hacía. La única diferencia es que su ropa era distinta aunque solo llegaba a visualizar una falda ligera en color azul profundo. Las aguas a su alrededor formaron ondas y espirales, girando en torno a ella hasta que formaron una especie de cúpula y la enclaustraron dentro. Para cualquiera externo solo la vería distorsionada a causa del agua. Athena comenzó a girar, como si viese imágenes. Algo había allí, en esas aguas y bajo esa luna, en ese justo lugar; ella con la falda, bailando una suave danza, mientras hacía espectaculares malabares, escucho un ruido y fue a ver, no supo más; en otra, usando pantalones muy pasados de moda pero masculinos, vagaba por un pasillo...y todo se volvió oscuro aunque la sensación de falta de aire le llegó claramente. Apartando la cabeza, se movió y visualizó como se veía a sí misma para saltar la tapia de la academia, vistiendo faldas, y encontrándose con alguien, su novio, sentía la sensación, hasta que la visión se oscureció...

La cúpula estalló en pequeñas partículas de aire al ella sacudir las manos.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó, aunque manteniendo la voz baja. Retrocedió hasta tocar hierba y caer de sentón en el suelo, respirando exhausta, más pálida y con los ojos exorbitantes—. ¿Qué ha sido eso...? —Jamás antes le había pasado algo igual, ni en casa de su maestra, tan solo una vez durante sus primeros años pero ella le había dicho que no era nada, y justo ahora no podía recordar qué había visto.

Mientras se colocaba las pantuflas y luego dio la vuelta para marcharse, de nuevo la visión de ella con una falda y yendo en busca de un ruido la detuvo. ¿Qué demonios era? ¿Podría averiguar algo de su pasado allí, o el por qué de esas visiones? Porque eso eran, ¿no? Visiones... Sacudiendo la cabeza, emprendió el camino a su habitación. Se le habían quitado las ganas de husmear en la biblioteca, cuando un ruido la atrajo. Con el corazón palpitante –recordaba bastante bien la visión–, caminó siguiendo el ruido.

Desde las sombras alguien seguía a Athena, acechándole. Viendo sus movimientos, analizando su trance... Era curioso. Volsk iba a acercarse a ella pero entonces vio como otra sombra la seguía. Angostando los amarillos ojos, continuó en la oscuridad observando al otro perseguidor.

Antes de que Athena llegara a la habitación alguien la tomó por detrás, inmovilizando sus manos y cubriendo su boca.

—Haces algo y te parto los huesos —amenazó quien estaba detrás de ella. Arrastrándole, la llevó hasta lo que era el baño de las chicas—. ¡Eres una estúpida! —le gritó el chico detrás de ella, lanzándola hacia uno de los lavabos y golpeándose un poco en el proceso.

Athena ahogó un gemido, apoyándose en el lavabo antes de alzar la vista y fijarla en el espejo. Vio detrás de sí a un joven con un cabello rubio oscuro, casi castaño, de ojos avellanas. La forma en que la trataba y como parecía reconocerla..., le tomó un minuto saber quién era.

—Y-yo no he hecho nada malo.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Acercándose a un lavabo que estaba tapado y con el agua a rebosar, salpicó a Athena empapándole el rostro—. Eres sólo una bocona inútil. ¡Un poco de empatía y cantas como perico!

Athena se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—No he hablado adrede. Desconfían de mi, debo mostrar una historia. —Buscaba no fruncir el ceño y evitar la mirada de Envy—. Mostrar la típica historia de la niña huérfana que no sabe quiénes son sus padres me valdría bien, de esa forma podría acercarme a Volsk para pedir su "ayuda" —Hizo pequeñas comillas con los dedos— para saber quiénes son mi familia es perfecto. Mostrando algo de lastima...tendría más posibilidades de ganarme su confianza.

— ¡Me crees un estúpido! —Le gritó a un palmo de distancia el rubio, su rostro poco acostumbrado a la mueca de ira que en ese momento mostraba—. Ángela Lawilliet no es ninguna tonta, sospecha de ti ahora más que nunca.

Athena duró en decir algo, pensando a mil.

—Ella no sabrá nada. Estoy teniendo cuidado —aseguró—. Le prometí a ella que no fallaría. Solo necesito tiempo.

—Más te vale. —Una sonrisa burlona se plantó en su rostro. Con la punta de sus dedos, apretó las mejillas de Athena—. Estaré vigilándote, Athena..., muy de cerca. —Se acercó tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban, clavando las uñas en su carne—. Ahora lárgate, antes de que la bestia te encuentre. —La empujó para que saliera del baño.

Ella apenas trastabilló, mirándolo de reojo antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Avanzó unos pasos, saliendo de la zona de los baños y, antes de integrarse en la de los cuartos, miró atrás de sí, apoyándose en la pared y cuidando de no ver a Envidia; susurró.

—No es solo un plan..., de verdad quiero saber quiénes son mis padres... —Respirando hondo, se adentró en el pasillo y regresó a su habitación.

Dentro una luz continuaba encendida. Angie estaba apoyada en la cabecera de la cama de Athena, arropada hasta la barbilla y con un libro sobre fuego control en su regazo.

Al entrar, Athena entrecerró los ojos. Todo era su maldita culpa.

—Fuera-de mi-cama —espetó molesta.

— ¿Cuando al fin logré calentarla? No lo creo —Palmeó un espacio en la cama—. Acuéstate a mi lado.

—No. —Señaló la cama de Angie—. Fuera de mi cama.

—Eres una amargada. —Estirándose perezosamente se fue a su propia cama encendiendo la luz de noche para seguir leyendo.

Athena se dejó caer en la cama, sin hacerle caso, apenas cubriéndose con la sabana y dándole la espalda a Angie antes de apagar la luz de su lámpara. Con la leve luz de la otra lámpara sacó su dije con el símbolo del círculo de transmutación, rozándolo con los dedos antes de dejarlo caer y cerrar los ojos.

Angie miró desde su lugar a la prefecta. Al mirarla cuando entró, se dio cuenta de las marcas de uñas que tenía en la mejilla. «Alguien le hizo esas marcas. Alguien que no está contento con ella» pensó la morena, enredando un mechón plateado entre sus dedos. « ¿Quién podría ser?». Lawilliet continuó su lectura pensando en las posibilidades.

 **.**

 **.**

La siguiente clase de alquimia fue con Armstrong, y para alivio de Athena, al menos la clase era al aire libre, en el campo junto a la zona de maestros agua a la derecha y maestros tierra a la izquierda; afortunadamente, ninguno de esos maestros veía clases ese día. Estaban estratégicamente organizados para que un arte tuviese práctica al aire libre y tuviese campo para él, mientras que del otro lado, otra arte practicaba. Había campos en el lado este y oeste de la academia para practica, mientras que en el este estaban los alquimistas, en el oeste se hallaban practicando los maestros aire.

Preparados con un uniforme deportivo, los alumnos se encontraban esperando al profesor, algunos parados y otros se dieron la desfachatez de sentarse en la hierba mientras charlaban. Athena se había alejado del grupo, tan solo lo suficiente para acercarse al lago pero no demasiado para no oír las voces de sus compañeros.

Una sensación de _deja vú_ le hizo sentir que acudía varias veces allí.

—No, es la segunda vez...

 _No, «yo» venía aquí a practicar agua control durante las noches de luna..._

— ¿Quién es «yo»? —susurró. Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que comenzaba a hablar consigo misma como una loca. Pasó su mano por la frente, evitando las mejillas. Se había puesto un poco de maquillaje para disimular las marcas que Envidia le hizo anoche, dio una última mirada al lago antes de volver con los demás.

Del lado opuesto venía un hombretón con un único mechón de pelo amarillo, ojos azules y exagerados músculos.

—Estudiantes. ¡Acérquense! —Cuando el grupo estuvo reunido comenzó s hablar otra vez—. Para los que no me conocen, soy Alex Louis Armstrong, su profesor en alquimia básica práctica. —Giró los ojos azules notando a Athena algo apartada—. Jovencita, intégrate al grupo.

Athena se acercó ahogando un suspiro. De nuevo a ver todo lo que ya sabía.

La pelirroja de la clase con Izumi estaba allí, así que alzó una mano.

—Profesor Armstrong, ¿qué veremos la clase de hoy?

—No otra vez. —Se quejó alguien al fondo.

—La alquimia debe equilibrarse con mente y cuerpo. Necesitan disciplina y concentración. —Plantándose firme en el suelo, Armstrong se paró en el centro del grupo—. En vista de que ya vieron su clase teórica, llevaremos ese conocimiento a la práctica. Todos buscarán una parcela de tierra, preparen sus elementos y el círculo alquímico preciso para crear una escultura. Tomen en cuenta el material a usar y cómo este puede reaccionar con el círculo de transmutación que escogieron.

Todos se distribuyeron, incluida Athena, por el campo. Varios se aproximaron al lago, de seguro a buscar agua, pero ella prefirió, prácticamente, caminar hasta detenerse. Alzó la vista y vio el cielo. ¿Una escultura? ¿Qué exactamente podría hacer? Cuando bajó la vista, uno de los alumnos había creado una alta escultura recta, perfectamente alineada. La pelirroja, queriendo impresionar, creó un globo enorme de hidrógeno que comenzó a flotar levemente. Literalmente, cosas de principiantes.

—Entonces debo crear algo de principiantes, ¿no? —Ella se rascó el cuello. ¿Qué hace un principiante? Su alquimia fue perfecta, y la maestra comenzó con técnicas avanzadas...— Estoy en problemas.

El profesor caminaba por todo el campo, corrigiendo y felicitando a uno que otro estudiante, por supuesto Celia recibió un elogio por su globo de hidrógeno.

Armstrong llegó entonces a Athena que aún no comenzaba a hacer nada. Parándose a su lado para ver que se le ocurría, notó a uno de los estudiantes, el que creó el monolito.

—Una impresionante estructura, ¿no crees? —preguntó el rubio retóricamente—. Poderosa, firme, bien hecha... —Sus ojos seguían fijos en el estudiante; estaba recostado de su creación, jadeando exhausto sin poder pararse—. Pero usó tanto poder que ahora ni siquiera puede levantarse. —Eso le ganó al joven un gesto negativo.

—La idea es usar la alquimia sin desgastarte físicamente con algo que sobrepase tus límites. —Volteó a mirar a un lado, notando una construcción. Parecía como una zona de habitaciones, a varios metros del campo de práctica. Vigas de acero y aluminio se hallaba allí. El bombillo de una idea se le encendió y caminó hacia allí.

—Bien dicho. —Alex giró para mirar a Athena. A lo lejos vio como uno de los hermanos Elric –el más alto– creaba una escultura de piedra tan alta como el mismo Armstrong, con la forma de una armadura medieval. Al acercarse notó el detalle exquisito, la minuciosa tarea en cada tallado—. Maravilloso —felicitó—. ¡Simplemente una obra maestra! —Al profesor prácticamente se le salían las lágrimas, sus ojos azules brillando por la emoción. De un momento a otro se puso al lado de la escultura, quitándose la camisa dramáticamente para posar al lado de ésta.

Un crujido detrás de ellos les alertó: el globo que creó Celia chocó contra el monolito. Éste, al tener una punta, penetró el material, a su vez derribando el monolito que amenazaba con aplastar a los estudiantes—. ¡Todos salgan del área!

— ¡Peter! —gritó uno de los estudiantes. Armstrong pudo ver al joven que creó el monolito incapaz de levantarse a punto de ser aplastado. Pero alguien más reaccionó antes; una cabellera rubia pasó a su lado rápidamente dirigiéndose al punto de la colisión.

— ¡Elric, vuelve acá! —ordenó Armstrong, intentando controlar a los estudiantes pero el rubio no le obedecía.

Edward llegó con Peter, faltaban pocos segundos para que fueran aplastados. Poniéndose unos guates blancos con un par de círculos alquímicos bordados en la palma, chocó ambas manos y al tomar el monolito, éste junto con el globo desaparecieron en un destello de luz y en cambio apareció una lluvia de pétalos rosados que en el cielo formaban la forma de una serpiente abrazando una cruz.

Athena se detuvo ante el alboroto, fijando su vista en el rubio y achicando los ojos. Ese no es el poder alquímico de un principiante, pero tampoco creía que el chico hubiese tenido un maestro como la suya. No, eso significaba que el chico tenía un talento extraordinario, casi prodigio, como para crear algo de tal magnitud como esa.

 _«Acércate a los talentosos, Athena_ —decía su maestra— _, busca los prodigios y gánate su confianza, son perfectos para nuestra causa»_

Aparte de Volsk, ya tenía otro objetivo.

— ¡Increíble! —murmuró Celia con la voz ahogada. Al mirar a Elric, frunció el ceño. Era más increíble que lo que había hecho ella, no podía permitir que alguien más la superará—. Me la vas a pagar, Elric —masculló.

Los estudiantes se acercaron, algunos para felicitar a Edward, otros para ayudar a sacar a Peter de ahí o como Celia simplemente mascullar el talento natural del rubio.

— ¡Hermano! —Alphonse se acercó a Edward con una sonrisa y a la vez preocupado—. ¡Eso fue increíble!

— ¡Simplemente excepcional! —La voz estruendosa de Armstrong detuvo el momento—. ¡Simplemente maravilloso! —Tomó entre sus brazos a Edward, estrujándolo en un abrazo.

— ¡Me ahoga! —exclamó el oji-ámbar casi sin aire. Cuando el profesor le soltó estaba prácticamente azul por lo que apuró una bocanada de aire.

—Una excelente demostración del poder alquímico, Elric. Podríamos hablar con el director para que te promueva un par de grados, el conocimiento que posees delata tu alto nivel de un alquimista. —Una vez más, Armstrong estaba tan conmovido que los brillos en sus ojos deslumbraban a toda la clase.

—No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme al lado de mi hermano —rechazó Elric sin ningún titubeo.

Athena se acercó, olvidándose de su idea anterior, llegando a oír lo último por Elric. Suspiro de alivio. Teniéndolo en el mismo curso, podría acercarse más al chico.

—Felicidades, Elric —felicitó.

Harta de tanta alabanza, Celia se adelantó, empujando a un compañero sutilmente para apartarlo del camino.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué más haremos ahora? —preguntó irritada, cruzándose de brazos.

Armstrong se concentró en la pregunta volviendo a una actitud más firme.

—Algunos no han hecho su escultura —dijo mirando con una ceja alzada a Athena—. Los que ya hayan hecho su turno, sigan practicando, busquen otros materiales, empleen otro tipo de transmutaciones. Estamos aquí para aprender, no para pavonearnos.

Edward no pudo disimular la cara de incredulidad.

—Lo dice de broma ¿verdad? —murmuró a su hermano con todo el sarcasmo del que le fue capaz.

Athena ya se había sentido feliz de haberse librado de la práctica. Celia se iba arrepentir de ser tan...

Suspirando, evitó poner los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a uno de los jóvenes que había terminado y llamarle.

—Brian, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Dime. —Se le acercó. Era alto, de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos grises.

— ¿Podrías traerme dos de los aluminios que usan para la construcción de allá? —Señaló el lugar al que iba antes de la presentación de Edward.

Brian se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia allí. Celia, junto a su grupo de amigas, se cruzó de brazos.

—No creo que te dejen usarlo.

—Serán solo dos, siempre queda sobrando material en una construcción —respondió Athena, igual cruzándose de brazos. Claramente trataba con niños allí, todos eran menores que ella, y Celia actuaban como la más infantil y pretenciosa de todos.

En pocos minutos llegó Brian con los aluminios, arrastrándolos, uno en cada mano.

— ¿Donde te los dejo?

—Aquí está bien. —Ella indicó una parte cercana al lago—. Gracias.

—No hay círculo —canturreó Celia.

Athena la miró y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Es que ahora se desquitaba con ella? Ahí sí puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Ya lo sé, genio. Ahora cállate y déjame concentrar. —Sacó su dije de alquimia, fastidioso dije, y comenzó a caminar en un gran círculo, alrededor de las vigas, como queriendo marcar un circulo en la hierba con sus pasos.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Brian, al lado del grupo de Celia y otros que habían terminado.

Athena caminaba murmurando bajo, jugueteando con el dije hasta que comenzó a brillar y el mismo circulo apareció en el suelo. Se quedó quieta frente al grupo, tras el círculo, y aprovechando el brillo del mismo, su mano libre se movió. No por nada estaba cerca del lago; sutilmente atrajo parte del agua, arrastrándolo como serpiente sigilosa mientras la alquimia seguía activa.

Una alta escultura se fue formando como cristal, solidarizándose los bordes con el aluminio, la tierra formando la base. Al terminar, la escultura de una bailarina que parecía congelada al tiempo que su falda se ondeaba se presentó ante ellos, con la base completa hecha por el aluminio y en cristal, como si hubiera nacido de la tierra.

Athena suspiró, soltando el dije y acercándose a su obra. Dio dos golpecitos al cristal, asegurándose de haberlo hecho bien. Debido a su estricta maestra, se había hecho muy perfeccionista.

— ¡Bellísimo! Extraordinario. —Se acercó el profesor, dándole fuertes palmadas a Athena en el hombro, desestabilizándola—. Tenemos a dos prodigios. ¡Maravilloso! —Dejando por un momento la emoción exagerada, Alex clavó sus ojos azules en cierto chico bajito—. Elric, al frente. —Edward se afianzó la gorra que traía ese día antes de pasar al frente—. Analicemos un momento el trabajo de ellos. ¿Alguien notó algo en particular?

Celia fue la primera en levantar la mano. Athena bufó.

—Típico —masculló por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso? —Ante las miradas confundidas de los demás, aclaró—. El enano hace un par de pétalos y una figura en el aire mientras que la prefecta hizo una bailarina Árabe, ¿por qué justamente eso?

Athena carraspeó.

—Creo que...es más del estilo de cada quien, ¿no crees, sabelotodo? Además, debes admitir que tú alcanzas la medida de un Hobbit contrario a él —dijo, defendiendo a Elric—. Si tú quisiste hacer un simple globo de aire, eso ya es problema tuyo.

Como siempre, Edward quiso abalanzarse contra quien le llamara enano, Alphonse le retuvo como pudo. Gritando improperios e insultos, forcejeó con Al hasta que la gorra se le cayó revelando su cabello largo suelto. Gruñó por lo bajo al ver la cara del profesor.

—Profesor —llamó la atención Al.

— ¿Si, Elric?

—Lo particular entre las transmutaciones de mi hermano y Athena es que ellos utilizaron un circulo de transmutación pre-hecho, es decir, no tuvieron que dibujarlo sino que sólo tuvieron que activarlo para hacer la reacción alquímica —explicó Alphonse, con una sonrisa amable.

—Bien hecho —felicitó Armstrong—. Ellos escogieron un círculo de transmutación que puede interactuar fácilmente con cualquier tipo de material y da la libertad al alquimista para moldearlo a su antojo mientras que otros círculos de transmutación son usados para una tarea en específico.

— ¿Le hará ganar eso más puntos? —masculló Celia.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? —preguntó Athena—. ¿Para hacerte un círculo de transmutación en una pulsera o un guante también?

— ¿Y qué, si es así? —retó.

—Eso no cambiará nada tu alquimia, la canalizará de la misma manera a como si fuese dibujado el círculo en el suelo. La única diferencia es que no tendrás que demorarte en dibujarlo.

—Pelea de gatas —murmuró Brian a Peter, señalando a Athena y Celia.

—Silencio, Johnson y Roth —calló Athena, ambos chicos cerrando la boca.

—Les recuerdo jóvenes... —comenzó Armstrong sin exaltarse, su tono de voz junto a su altura ya era suficiente para llamar la atención—. Los conocimientos aplicados quedan para la vida. Si bien aquí ustedes serán evaluados por su conocimiento, la alquimia es un estilo de vida, no solo para pasar exámenes. —Después del pequeño reproche, el hombre se dedicó a explicar los círculos alquímicos usados y cómo estos podían ser tallados, bordados hasta tatuados para hacerles reaccionar.

Desde lo alto del edificio, Volsk supervisaba la clase de Alquimia Básica Práctica desde la comodidad de su oficina, sintiendo particular interés en el chico Elric. Era alguien sin duda prometedor, su hermano también daba señales de mucho talento al igual que Athena, lamentablemente era una sospechosa y no podía ser tomada a la ligera.

 **.**

 **.**

Ese mismo viernes en la noche, los maestros Iroh, Roku, Izumi y Kyoshi fueron citados en la sala común de los maestros. La hora fue concretada en la madrugada, momento adecuado pues a esa hora nadie estaba despierto, las rondas fueron hechas y los únicos despiertos podían ser los guardias de las puertas principales.

Vestidos con batolas para dormir y bostezando un poco, los cuatro profesores se sentaron en los mullidos sofás, esperando a quien los citara a esa hora.

— ¿Por qué nunca puede escoger una hora más accesible? —Se quejó un poco Izumi, que llevaba el cabello trenzado suelto y un chal en los hombros.

—Para los años que tenemos aquí, deberías estar acostumbrada a estas reuniones madrugadoras —habló Roku, que llevaba una bata en rojo oscuro y larga para dormir encima, ocultando su pijama y sencillas pantuflas.

Iroh, un hombre de cabello blanco largo hasta los hombros y ojos miel, se rascó la barba gris naciendo desde las patillas, bostezando.

Kyoshi, alta e imponente como Armstrong, estaba junto a Roku.

—Algo debe de decirnos para citarnos a estas horas. Solo espero que sea importante. Pero me parece raro que solo sea a nosotros cuatro, y no a todos.

—Los demás tienen la mala maña de especular mucho y no prestar atención. —Los ojos bicolores brillaron en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos que daba a las escaleras superiores—. Ustedes por lo menos lo disimulan.

—Tan agradable como siempre —saludó igualmente Izumi, conociendo de sobra el carácter de Volsk—. Deja de acechar desde la oscuridad y únete a nosotros —le sugirió la alquimista con una sonrisa amable.

—Claro, muchacho. —Asintió Roku, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase—. Deberías intentar abrir más las cortinas de esa oficina tuya. Un poco de sol no te hace mal.

—En cualquier momento te veremos convertido en un vampiro, si es que no lo estás ya. Aviso que puedo provocar diabetes —añadió Iroh, descansando una mano en su gran estomago.

El grupo pudo notar la mirada insegura por unos segundos hasta que poco a poco la figura del hombre se fue mostrando. Fácilmente podía llegar al metro ochenta, sus ojos bicolores que era lo que más resaltaba en la oscuridad perdía su protagonismo cuando la luz le pegaba en las escamas azuladas de la piel. De su espalda salían dos enormes apéndices, alas como las de un murciélago, recubiertas de las mismas escamas azules y una poderosa cola que nacía en la base de la espalda con mortíferas púas en la punta.

Para Iroh y Kyoshi aún parecía sorprenderle la vista del director pero hicieron caso omiso e indicaron un asiento para que él se acercara.

—Ven, muchacho. No mordemos —dijo en tono divertido Roku, el único mayor de los cinco—. Siéntate y dinos a qué se debe esta reunión. Esas rondas te están dando ojeras y es mejor que descanses —indicó.

—Nosotros no, pero él sí —bromeó Izumi suavemente, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Volsk se sentó en un sillón individual, plegando las alas para no incomodarse y haciendo la cola a un lado.

—Quisiera hablarles sobre una estudiante en particular, una nueva. —Miró a todos con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero que quede claro que esto es de suma importancia y debe ser tomado con el mayor de los cuidados.

Roku y Kyoshi se sentaron erguidos al notar el tono serio, y si bien Iroh permaneció recostado en su sillón, toda su atención estaba puesta en Vladimir.

— ¿Estudiante nueva? —preguntó Iroh—. ¿Qué estudiante?

— ¿Qué problema hay con ella? —añadió Kyoshi.

Izumi cruzó brazos y piernas espabilándose el sueño para escuchar con atención al hombre.

—Athena Petersen —dijo Volsk lentamente.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? —Izumi inmediatamente alzó una ceja, esa chica era estudiante suya.

— ¿No han notado nada extraño? —Quiso saber el director antes que nada.

—Bueno... —Roku pareció pensativo—, es la nueva prefecta, ¿no? —Le vio asentir—. Cabe destacar que es el primer caso en la academia de un estudiante mayor a la edad requerida.

—Es muy introvertida. —Iroh intervino, en un gesto pensativo—. Apenas habla con sus compañeros prefectos, por lo que he podido ver esta semana.

— ¿Qué pasa exactamente con Petersen, Vladimir? —Se adelantó Kyoshi.

—Tengo la sensación de que está involucrada en algo, algo en contra de la academia —aclaró, vio a más de uno abrir los ojos por la sorpresa—. Les digo esto no para que se alteren, sino para que sean precavidos. Tengo un par de ojos vigilándola, aún así quiero tener el apoyo que siempre me han mostrado.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Se adelantó Kyoshi antes que los demás—. No puedo creer que algo como esto esté pasando...

—Mientras no sea como lo ocurrido hace 10 años... —dijo con cuidado Iroh—. Tuvimos suerte que el gobierno no se hiciera directamente con la academia, pero si se arma un nuevo complot...

—Antes que nada... —Roku miró directamente a Vladimir—, ¿qué te hace sospechar de que ella esté involucrada en algo? Hay que tratar de asegurarnos que ella quiera hacer algo contra la academia, no podemos culpar a alguien que pueda ser inocente de alguna u otra manera —dialogó con diplomacia.

Perdiéndose por un momento en las palabras de Iroh, a Vladimir le era duro recordar esa época. Fueron once muertes en total: cinco alquimistas y cinco elementistas agua..., seis tomando en cuenta la de...

Izumi, al ver como Vladimir se perdía en su propia mente cuando el tema salía a colación, miró a Iroh por abrir la bocota. Aflorando su lado maternal, la alquimista estiró su mano para acariciar el antebrazo del director pero éste al ver el movimiento, gruñó en advertencia, retirando el brazo de su alcance.

—Por eso mismo pido su discreción. Hasta ahora solo he estado especulando y aún cuando tengo ayuda en su vigilancia, quiero estar respaldado por ustedes —aclaró Vladimir, mirando a todos los cuatro maestros.

Los maestros elementistas asintieron.

—Quizás no tengamos clases con ella —comenzó Roku— pero ten por seguro que estaremos al pendiente de lo que haga.

Iroh y Kyoshi asintieron.

—La veo mucho por los pasillos donde esta mi clase de teoría. —Kyoshi parecía pensativa—. Por lo que sé, es su zona de ronda con el prefecto Hayes. Si veo alguna actitud altamente sospechosa, intercederé.

— ¿No deberíamos tener cuidado con eso? —Iroh alzó una ceja.

—Si se es posible evitar una desgracia, se debe interceder. No haré nada que llame la atención.

—Sabemos que no, querida, pero se debe tener mucha precaución con esto —intervino Roku.

—Aunque ahora que recuerdo, sé que oí muchas discusiones entre ella y Hayes —habló nuevamente Kyoshi—. No parecen llevarse nada bien.

—Petersen no lo tolera —aseguró Izumi, recordando el encontronazo que tuviera al final de su clase.

—Estoy seguro de que Hayes junto con Lawilliet tienen todo bajo control...

— ¿Esos son tus ojos extras? —preguntó Izumi con las cejas alzadas—. Lawilliet es una indisciplinada, no puedes confiar en alguien tan poco seria como ella.

—Izumi —cortó Vladimir algo irritado—, he tenido contacto con Lawilliet desde el primer día que entró a la academia. Puedo asegurar que confío plenamente en ella... Su fachada es lo que la hace exactamente perfecta para nuestro provecho, aflojar las reglas un poco para ella es mínimo comparado a su lealtad absoluta.

—Es una estudiante excelente. —Asintió Iroh, quien ejercía la parte práctica del fuego control. Roku le dio la razón.

—Además, tengo entendido que son compañeras de cuarto, ¿no? —Quiso rectificar Roku—. Mejor aliada no podemos tener. Lawilliet está mucho más cerca de Petersen de lo que nosotros podemos estar. Sin contar a Hayes, obviamente.

—Por ahora, ¿no has averiguado nada? —intentó saber Iroh.

—No está ahí por casualidad. —Dejó caer Volsk, como si él no fuera quien repartía las habitaciones—. Hay algo peculiar. Athena puede controlar dos disciplinas: agua control y alquimia.

Hubo silencio en la sala. Los maestros le miraban como si no hubiesen entendido sus palabras. Kyoshi miró a los otros antes de a Volsk.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Dos habilidades? —habló ahora Roku.

—Vladimir, sabes perfectamente bien como nosotros, y eso que no trabajamos en las oficinas científicas gubernamentales, que solo se puede controlar un solo elemento. Nadie, desde que se regó la plaga, ha podido controlar dos a la vez. —Iroh tenía una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

— ¿No será ella...el que tiene el don de espíritu? —expuso su pensar abiertamente Kyoshi.

—Eso es imposible. —Iroh la miró—. Hay registros que expresan que el dueño es un chico. Testigos que lo han visto lo afirman.

—No es ella —afirmó Vladimir—. Para empezar ella carece de un alma.

— ¿Cómo...? —empezó a preguntar Izumi igual de asombrada que los demás pero al Vladimir señalarse la nariz supieron que él podía distinguirlo por su olfato desarrollado.

—Por eso mis sospechas. Aún no es seguro, y tengo a Hayes y Lawilliet investigándola pero tengo la fuerte sensación de que no es humana —explicó el hombre de escamas.

— ¿Una quimera...? —intentó adivinar Izumi.

—Su esencia sería el de una bestia. —Vlad se ahogó el comentario de «Igual que yo»—. Pero ella no tiene olor, de ningún tipo, como si...fuera una muñeca vacía.

— ¿No será eso que llaman...? —Kyoshi se lo pensó un momento—. ¿Homúnculo?

—No lo sé —respondió sinceramente el director—. Por ahora quiero que tengan los ojos abiertos...es lo que les pido. También que puede que haya algún traidor.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Iroh frunció el ceño igual que Roku.

—No digas que hay más infiltrados —pidió Kyoshi. Sus ojos verdes mostrando preocupación.

—Es algo que sospecho. —Moviendo un poco las alas y la cola, se acomodó en el sillón—. Marshall. Anoche seguí Athena cuando volvía al dormitorio, Marshall la acorraló y la llevó al baño de las chicas. Lamentablemente no pude oírles, pero claramente estaba molesto con ella, llegó a maltratarla un poco.

—Hmm. —Roku caviló esa información—. Es un alquimista. Tiene sentido... Petersen escogió el área de la alquimia ahora que sabemos también pudo escoger el de agua control.

—Es tan extraño...todo esto. Ahora que tratamos con ese tema, ¿por qué se fue por la alquimia?

—Mejor agradezcamos que estará bajo la tutela de Izumi y no de una mujer tan mayor como Hamma —dijo Kyoshi a las palabras de Iroh—. Hamma tiene sus cosas raras. Y como dijo Vladimir, dudo que su edad le permita disimular la situación.

—El caso es que debemos estar atentos con Marshall y Petersen.

—Es una mujer vieja, lo comprendo pero tiene grandes conocimientos sobre el agua control que pueden ser transmitidos a los estudiantes —reflexionó Vladimir. Admitía que la mujer era un poco excéntrica pero si él que era una lagartija gigante no podía tolerar un par de actitudes, eso sería ser bien hipócrita—. Agradezco su asistencia y apoyo —dijo al final, levantándose de su silla.

—Siempre puedes contar con nosotros —aportó Izumi, igualmente levantándose del sofá.

Los demás se levantaron igual.

—No te preocupes, andaremos con ojo de halcón y te informaremos de lo que lleguemos a averiguar —dijo Iroh, y tanto Roku como Kyoshi asintieron de acuerdo.

—Ve a descansar, muchacho. Quédate tranquilo. —Roku hizo un leve gesto para que se marchara a sus habitaciones.

Con asentimiento y una ligera inclinación de despedida, Vladimir salió y subió las escaleras, la larga cola ondeando tras él mientras el resto del grupo igualmente se despedía para volver a sus habitaciones.

Nadie había notado que alguien estuvo escuchando tras la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

Como antiguas escuelas y centros de educación, la Academia permitía cada fin de semana, sábados y domingos, la salida libre de los estudiantes a la ciudad cercana a varios metros. No había casas en aquella metrópoli; tiendas, centros comerciales, zonas de entretenimiento y calles urbanas es lo que abundaba. Ninguna casa, ningún apartamento, ninguna hacienda, nada. El gobierno estrictamente prohibía la vivencia de alguna persona, sea quien fuese, en la ciudad o cerca de la academia. Las personas que trabajaban allí eran elementistas en su mayoría permitidos por el gobierno y controlados por ellos como tal, los alquimistas se mantenían privados en sus centros científicos, desarrollando una cura alternativa a la plaga o, también, ejerciendo de políticos en la gobernación. El mismo líder de las 10 naciones, Blazhe Kéldysh, era un alquimista. La gobernación enviaba durante la noche camionetas que transportaban los elementistas a cargo de las tiendas y zonas recreativas los viernes, duraban allí el fin de semana y se marchaban el domingo por la noche. Jamás permanecían la semana entera allí. Y si bien la salida era libre, para los primeros años no, debido a que los prefectos tenían la obligación de vigilarlos y asegurarse de que todos los alumnos regresasen antes del atardecer, el que se quedaba atrás, recibía un castigo estricto.

Desde los de segundo a sexto año podían salir siempre y cuando portasen un carnet que enseñasen a los guardias a la entrada de la academia que portaba su identificación. Los de primer año que deseaban salir, tenían que formar fila y esperar a los prefectos asignados a su vigilia. Athena, si bien pertenecía al grupo de primer año, sus obligaciones como prefecta eran predilectos así que igual debía vigilar por su grupo. Armony iba a ser su compañera de vigilia, pero Stephan se había propuesto como voluntario por lo que tanto Athena como él se encargaban del grupo de primer año, para irritación de Athena. Honestamente, ella hubiese preferido quedarse en la academia con los otros alumnos que igual debían ser vigilados –Armony se encargaría de eso, por lo que solo tres prefectos saldrían con los estudiantes a la ciudad–.

Y allí estaban, libres de sus uniformes, para salir. Aprovechando que aún se mantenía el calor del verano –excepto en las noches, donde se sentía la llegada del otoño–, Athena prefirió un vestido azul hasta las rodillas con una torera negra y botas altas; Stephan llevaba una camiseta gris y suéter negro junto a unos jeans oscuros y zapatos. Roy, como siempre sin perder el porte y elegancia, optó por una camisa vino tinto y chaqueta negra, finos pantalones oscuros y botines. Los tres prefectos llevaban el distintivo de la academia como prendedor.

Mustang ya había salido con los demás estudiantes, mientras que Athena y Stephan estaban con los de primero.

— ¿Están todos? —preguntó en voz alta Stephan, mirando las dos filas de chicos y chicas frente a sí. En total, 32 alumnos que vigilar, los otros 15 habían decidido quedarse.

Athena a su lado revisaba una lista, dando una vuelta alrededor de las dos filas hasta posicionarse a su lado.

—Todos los confirmados. —Le pasó la lista sin reverencia alguna a Stephan—. Vámonos.

Stephan gruñó, cogiendo la hoja.

—Repito que se mantengan en los límites permitidos. Habrá guardias vigilando los perímetros. Son las 9 de la mañana, a las 4 de la tarde todos deben acercarse a la plaza para formar la fila y regresar. A las 5 de la tarde, la academia cerrará sus puertas. Si se regresan antes, infórmenos o a mí, a Athena o a Mustang. Al cerrar las puertas, quedan afuera. En tal caso, acérquense a uno de los guardias con prontitud y con la plena consciencia de recibir un duro castigo al regresar. ¿Han entendido? —Un coro de "¡Sí!" se escuchó como respuesta—. Bien, comencemos.

El grupo pasó bajo el arco con el nombre de la academia, marchando hacia una plaza con bancos, arboles y juegos, en cada tanto una escultura de los grandes líderes, donde Stephan dio la orden de encontrarse a las cuatro antes de darles vía libre para que anden por las calles. Athena incluso caminó con tal de alejarse de él, pero para su desgracia, Stephan estaba empecinado en seguirla atestando que de esa manera ambos podían vigilar al grupo. Siempre terminaban yendo al gran centro comercial, lugar a donde ellos también fueron.

Los hermanos Elric se alejaron de su grupo, prefiriendo caminar ellos por su cuenta. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente y verificando no tener a ningún prefecto a la vista, Edward se quitó la gorra que traía, guardándola en su sudadera roja dejando al descubierto su aún cabello largo.

Alphonse a su lado meneaba la cabeza en desaprobación.

—Hermano, deberías hacer caso y cortarte el cabello.

—No me voy a cortar el cabello solo porque unos viejos me lo digan —confrontó el mayor—. Vamos. Quiero comer algo y ver si hay alguna librería que valga la pena.

Los dos caminaron hacia el centro comercial, donde era más probable que encontraran lo que buscaban.

Al lado de Mustang caminaba Zuko con una expresión inconforme. El elementista fuego hubiera preferido quedarse en su habitación y meditar, o leer un libro, entrenar en el campo, cualquier cosa menos estar en ese centro comercial, a él no se le daba nada lo de socializar pero Roy le sacó de la cama y lo arrastró con él.

—Vamos, quita esa cara, Zuko, mira el lado positivo: esta es una buena oportunidad de hablar con chicas sin la presión de la academia encima de ti.

—No todos buscamos meternos bajo la falda de alguna chica —reprochó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sabías que 9 de cada 10 chicas en la academia proviene de una de las más prestigiosas familias con conexiones al gobierno? Meternos bajo sus faldas es solo un bono, sabes. —Roy tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, caminando tranquilamente, volteando de vez en cuando a ver las tiendas y luego a los grupos de chicas que pasaban por su lado—. Además, no puedes permanecer antisocial siempre. No querrás parecerte como el director Volsk.

—Tampoco quiero ser un promiscuo. —Zuko se relajó un poco, en algo tenía razón Roy. De todos modos ya estaba ahí, mejor disfrutar la visita—. Oye, ¿ese de allá no es el chico prodigio de primero? —Señaló a los lejos a los chicos Elric, el más alto caminaba con un helado en la mano y el rubio de pelo largo... pelo largo—. Sigue con el cabello largo...

—Mmh. —Roy alzó una ceja. También oyó los rumores sobre "chico prodigio". Cabe destacar que se sentía realmente interesado en eso—. Veo que es testarudo. —Sonrió maliciosamente—. Pero yo lo soy más. —Comenzó a apresurar el paso, acercándose a ellos.

Zuko que no tenía nada más que hacer le siguió el paso a su compañero de cuarto.

—Al, ya te dije la librería esta por este lado. —Señaló un pasillo a su derecha—. Mi sentido de la orientación nunca falla.

—Lo mismo dijiste una vez, cuando acampamos en el bosque y cuando quisimos volver a casa fuiste en la dirección contraria porque tu sentido de la orientación nunca se equivoca. —Dio una lamida a su helado.

— ¡Eso fue a los 10 años! —le gritó el peli largo—. ¡Deja de echármelo en cara!

—Vaya, vaya, Elric. —Roy se acercó a los chicos—. ¿Necesitan ayuda? —Esta vez, sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y los metió en los de su pantalón.

Edward miró un momento a Roy con cautela, también a Zuko que llegó después, como evaluando la situación. El rubio era bastante prevenido al parecer.

—Sólo queremos encontrar la librería es todo. —Se apresuró a responder Alphonse con una sonrisa amable.

Roy asintió. Se acercó más, mirando al frente y a los lados.

—La librería… —Se posicionó junto a Edward—. Ya veo. Espero que consigan unos buenos… —Sacó las manos— libros sobre "Cómo respetar las ordenes". —Y en un movimiento rápido, cogió el cabello de Edward, una navaja en su otra mano de la cual extrajo la cuchilla. Cuando su rostro quedó a pocos palmos del rostro del menor, añadió en un susurro—. Me lo agradecerá más adelante, Elric. —Y de un fino tajo, cortó la trenza, alejándose luego con el resto de cabello en su mano—. Claramente se le expuso una orden y su deber era cumplirla. Agradezca que fui yo y no la maestra Curtis.

Edward se quedó pasmado, viendo su propio cabello en la mano del prefecto Mustang. Zuko abrió sus ojos impresionado por el actuar de Roy mientras a Alphonse se le cayó el helado por la impresión; él sabía lo que iba a pasar, aún así no reaccionó a tiempo viendo en cámara lenta como su hermano estampaba su mano derecha en el pómulo del pelinegro.

— ¡Bastardo! —le gritó a todo pulmón Edward, sus ojos ámbar brillando por contener las lágrimas. Tomó la trenza de manos del prefecto antes de echar a correr por el pasillo.

—Te has pasado esta vez, Roy —le dijo Zuko a su compañero, se veía que le iba a salir una buena contusión.

—No tenía derecho —le dijo Alphonse igualmente enojado, pero menos impulsivo que Edward, limitándose a mirar con ojos de pistola a Mustang.

Mustang se pasó ligeramente la mano por el pómulo herido, sin querer tocar mucho. El jodido golpe casi le estuvo a punto de romper un diente. Tenía que ir con una de las sanadoras del ambulatorio cercano.

—Nada de esto pasaría si tu hermano no fuese tan obstinado. Está en una academia bajo el mandato directo de un gobierno que no tolera la rebeldía. Son alquimistas, serán perros de los líderes, deberán comenzar a actuar como tal —tajó, mirando duramente a Alphonse.

— ¡Nos obligaron a venir aquí! —le gritó el menor—. ¡Nosotros estábamos muy bien en las montañas y vinieron los estúpidos militares a querer llevarnos! ¡Ni siquiera sabes el motivo por el que se dejaba el cabello largo!

—Nadie está a salvo en este nuevo mundo, niño. —Roy no alzó la voz, manteniéndola neutral, como si no quisiera que nadie le escuchase—. Lo único que debe importarles es sobrevivir; se ha de sacrificar muchas cosas… —Avanzó un paso hacia Al, esta vez bajando la voz—. Ahora están en la academia, y no pueden salir ya más, a menos que quieran hacerlo con los pies por delante. Solo ten presente algo, y sería bueno que lo comentases con tu hermano: no se rebelen contra la autoridad en un gobierno como este, porque ellos siempre buscaran un punto débil donde atacar. —Se alejó, miró alrededor antes de a Alphonse—. Deberías buscar a tu hermano o perderán las horas libres. Avisen si se regresan a la academia. —Guardó la navaja y se dio la vuelta despreocupadamente para continuar su caminata.

Alphonse apretó los puños. Sin decir nada más, se alejó del lugar, tomando el mismo rumbo que Edward. Cuando lo perdió de vista, Zuko alcanzó a Roy.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Son solo unos niños, no tenías porque hacer algo así.

—Esos niños son alquimistas, y como yo y como todo alquimista, deben madurar antes de tiempo. —Él ni se molestó en mirarlo, volteando a un lado—. Esa es la diferencia entre un Alquimista y un Elementista. Su única esperanza es sobrevivir y luchar por obtener más a lo que son destinados. Ahora…, mira hacia allá. —Señaló una tienda de vestuario, desde la cual tenían la vista de una chica saliendo del vestidor y se posicionaba frente a un grupo de jóvenes; la chica llevaba un short corto—. Encantador.

—Eres un caso perdido. —Zuko negó, alejándose de Roy. Cuando se ponía en modo conquista era insoportable.

Lejos de ese lugar, Alphonse por fin encontraba a Edward. El rubio estaba sentado en una fuente con una de sus manos apretaba su trenza cortada y con la otra se acicalaba el cabello de la nuca, sintiéndolo raro por estar tan corto. No tenía el cabello así desde los 11 años.

—Hermano. —Al se sentó al lado de Edward, pasando una mano por sus hombros, intentando consolarlo.

—Mamá también me decía que debía cortarme el cabello, ¿recuerdas? —comenzó Ed con un tono algo apagado—. Le hice la promesa a mamá de que seríamos los mejores alquimistas, Al. Le prometí que cuando eso pasara, me cortaría el cabello... —Hizo una larga pausa, pasando ahora las dos manos por su trenza—. Cuando mamá murió se convirtió en una meta para mi..., pero ahora...no podré cumplí esa promesa.

—Hermano, no digas eso... —intentó consolar el más alto—. Mamá no querría que te dieras por vencido.

—Pero, Al...

— ¡No, hermano! —Alphonse se arrodilló frente a Edward, tomándole ambas manos—. Le prometimos a mamá que seríamos los mejores y así será, no vamos a dejar que el que te hayan cortado el cabello impida cumplir nuestra meta. Estaremos siempre apoyándonos el uno al otro, sin importar nada. —Alphonse sonrió, esa brillante sonrisa que tanto encantaba a Edward.

—Tienes razón, Al. —Los dos se levantaron, Edward con una mirada decidida—. ¡Seremos los mejores y pondré en su lugar al idiota de pacotilla de Mustang! Sí, señor.

—No necesitas mejorar, ¿no escuchaste las palabras de Armstrong durante la clase de ayer? —La voz de Athena se hizo escuchar, acercándose a ellos—. Para ser pequeño, tienes mucho talento.

— ¡A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE TIENE QUE SER VISTO POR UN MOCROSCOPIO! —gritó Edward como siempre. Se detuvo de gritar cuando una corriente de aire le alcanzó la nuca, por lo que se subió el cuello de la chaqueta negra y también se cerró la cremallera del suéter rojo.

—Ella no quiso decir eso. —Como siempre, Al saltaba al rescate.

—En todo caso. Siempre se puede mejorar —dijo Ed, más tranquilo, guardando su trenza cortada en uno de sus bolsillos—. El cielo es el límite.

La chica se sentó en la fuente con tranquilidad, asintiendo.

—Por pequeño me refiero a que eres joven, debes tener 14 años apenas, ¿me equivoco? —le vio negar. Luego ladeó la cabeza al detallarlo—. Por el estado de las puntas de tu cabello, no fuiste con un peluquero.

Ed volvió a pasarse la mano enguantada por la nuca.

—No es tu asunto.

—Hermano, no seas grosero —regañó Al.

—Entonces que ella no se meta donde no le llaman —respondió el otro, testarudo, cruzándose de brazos.

Athena alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Eres duro como el acero. —Bajó la mirada a sus pies, pateando una piedrecilla con la punta de las botas—. ¿Qué opinión tienen de la academia?

—Es aburrida, represiva, odio a los prefectos... —La lista era infinita pero Alphonse le paró.

—No digas esas cosas, la academia es un buen lugar para aprender —refutó Al.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Hemos aprendido más por nuestra cuenta que en clases. ¡Admítelo! —retrucó Ed

—Soy prefecta, recuerdas, aunque entiendo el sentimiento. —Athena suspiró, recordando a Stephan. Había podido escapársele de la vista hacia un minuto—. Aunque…, no sabía que ustedes también han aprendido fuera de la academia… —Apenas sonrió—. Confieso que estoy pasando la tortura de ver todo lo que ya sé en este curso.

— ¿También? —Ed alzó una ceja.

—Nunca está demás repasar una lección aprendida. La profesora Curtis y el profesor Armstrong tienen un método inusual de enseñanza, siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo —defendió Alphonse.

Athena se carcajeó.

—Son unas bonitas palabras, pero no he visto nada que no sepa ya. —Estiró las piernas y las cruzó—. También, sí. Tuve una maestra, mucho mejor por lo que he visto, que me enseñó todo lo que sé de alquimia. La academia tiene métodos anticuados, y muy ortodoxos y estrictos. —Miró a Edward al decir eso—. Logré escapar mis primeros años de formar parte de ella, pero… heme aquí. Créanme, comprendo bien como se deben de sentir al menos. No están acostumbrados a seguir reglas, como yo, y desearían regresar a casa… —Una mirada nostálgica se le vio cuando sus ojos quedaron varados más allá de ellos, una mirada perdida.

— ¿Tuviste una maestra? ¿Quién? —se entusiasmo Ed.

—Creíamos que todos los maestros estaban en la academia, es raro escuchar de un maestro que no esté reclutado —explicó Alphonse, igualmente interesado en la respuesta.

Athena sonrió dentro de sí. Desvió su mirada a un pedazo de parcela protegida del sol por la enorme sombra de un árbol y mientras se levantaba, les hizo un gesto a los chicos que la siguieran. Allí se sentó cómodamente, con las piernas juntas a un lado.

—Mi maestra se llamaba Dafne —comenzó—. Me enseñó casi todo lo que se debe saber de la alquimia, y confesó varios trucos. —Bajó la voz—. También los conocidos tabúes en ella, algo que ningún maestro convencional haría. Ella no tenía reparos, decía que el saber es universal, y no se debe ocultar con egoísmo.

—Dijiste llamaba. En pasado —notó Alphonse—. ¿Ella murió?

Athena dio una mirada alrededor, antes de bajar la voz.

—Ella es una desertora. No está de acuerdo en la forma en cómo el gobierno controla a los alquimistas, así que huyó. Por eso es que no está en una academia, enseñando. —Mostró una expresión compungida—. No puedo decir que sigue viva. —Hizo un gesto hacia un guardia a dos metros de ellos que hacia su ronda.

—Si eso es así, entonces, ¿por qué estas tu aquí? —Ed se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Athena con una ceja alzada.

—Por una causa — dijo ella, mirándolos a ambos.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

Los Elric se miraron entre ellos, mirándose a los ojos, haciendo una muda discusión antes de girarse a Athena y asentir los dos

—Bien… —aceptó ella—: Derrocar el gobierno corrupto de Blazhe Kéldysh —sentenció ella—. Muchos niños y niñas son separados de sus padres, que son llevados a los centros gubernamentales, encerrados allí para encontrar una cura que durante años jamás han hallado. Yo jamás conocí a los míos, según mi maestra, me encontró herida y me salvó, cuidó de mí…; nosotros somos obligados a servirles a ellos, sin tener libertad…, cumpliendo órdenes como unos militares aunque no estemos de acuerdo. Ese no es un estilo de vida. —Athena bajó la mirada a sus manos—. Mi maestra me enseñó que el alquimista es un científico nato, un ser que usa su don para él y para su pueblo… —Les miró—, pero nosotros no aprendemos la alquimia para nosotros, no en este mundo. Ni siquiera los elementistas. No se dan cuenta, pero son entrenados para… —Suspiró—. Edward, Alphonse, ¿saben lo que hacen los alquimistas cuando acaban su entrenamiento en las academias? —No esperó respuesta—. Van a centros especializados para experimentar con la vida de otras personas… En este gobierno, los alquimistas son obligados a usar la vida de otras personas para hallar una cura que jamás podrá ser encontrada… Por eso mi causa, por eso la rebelión a la que mi maestra y yo formamos parte…

Los Elric se mostraron altamente sorprendidos por toda esa información. Era tan horrible e igualmente creíble... Alphonse entonces recordó lo que le dijo el prefecto Mustang, ahora sus palabras cobraban todo el sentido del mundo.

Alphonse apresó el hombro de su hermano, sus ojos ámbar encontrándose en un destello de entendimiento sin palabras, sólo la conexión que dos hermanos podían tener.

—Nosotros sólo queremos aprender —dijo Ed, con voz calma—. Nos gusta el conocimiento, no queremos guerras y mucho menos sacrificar vidas.

—Volsk —pronunció Alphonse de repente—. ¿Entonces el director Volsk también es parte de eso?

 _Ya cayeron. Perfecto._

Athena mostró una expresión que reflejaba todo su pesar.

—Ustedes van a aprender lo que el gobierno quiere que aprendan, no lo que ustedes deseen —dijo, mirando a Edward antes de a Alphonse—. Y me temo que sí. Es una marioneta más, un militar más del gobierno. ¿Por qué creen que se esconde? Algo debe ocultar, ni siquiera ellos han hecho algo… —Hizo un gesto leve hacia el militar de antes, que cada vez se alejaba—. El gobierno le protege…

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —Edward aún no se fiaba del todo. Había muchas cosas que tenían sentido pero era mejor siempre ser precavido, ni en su propio padre podía confiar, en la única persona que confiaba era en su hermano.

—No puedo hacer nada con Volsk. Incluso confieso que desconfía de mí. —Se alzó de hombros—. Lo que deseo es abrir los ojos de los alquimistas y unirnos, unirnos todos. —Se sentó de rodillas esta vez—. Mi maestra está de acuerdo y estaría encantada de enseñarnos todo lo que sabe para que seamos más que mejores, y así obtener la victoria. No buscamos dañar a nadie, solo que se cambie el líder por uno mejor y más justo, que nos dé más libertad para vivir y para aprender lo que queramos… —Cerró los ojos, suspirando largamente—. Mi maestra me dijo que en este gobierno, un alquimista aprende solo el 30 por ciento… Imaginen la cantidad de información que nos privan. Aquellos que saben demás son silenciados. —El tono de su voz ante eso último insinuaba exactamente cómo.

Alphonse tenía una clara expresión de pánico, el horror plasmado en sus ojos ante las palabras de Athena. Les negaban el conocimiento y s-se oponían ellos...ellos...

—Suficiente —cortó Edward al intuir el rumbo de los pensamientos que estaba tomando su hermano menor—. Es suficiente —le dijo a la pelinegra con su ceño fruncido en advertencia—. No tienes pruebas de nada de lo que estás diciendo, y aún si todo esto es verdad, no estaremos bajo el cuidado de nadie. Hemos aprendido todo por nuestra cuenta y seguirá siendo de esa manera.

 _No_.

Ella mostró una mirada comprensiva.

—Yo también estaba como tú, Edward. Yo tampoco quería creerlo, yo también exigí pruebas… y las tuve —Negó con suavidad—. Ustedes no estarán bajo el cuidado de nadie, salvo el suyo propio en ese nuevo mundo. Pero aquí…, aquí están bajo la custodia de los líderes, bajo la custodia de Volsk. Si algo les pasa, Volsk se hace responsable. Si ustedes hacen algo indebido, él es quien paga las consecuencias. ¿Y creen que alguien como él, que no se deja ver por nadie, se arriesgaría a que ustedes hicieran algo que le metiese en problemas? Por eso ordena a los prefectos a vigilarlos, yo misma estoy obligada por él a vigilarlos a ustedes… Es una cadena, Edward. —Miró alrededor una vez más antes de a los Elric—. Miren, mejor no nos iremos a algo más grande y vámonos a lo más cerca y accesible: ¿por qué Volsk no se deja ver? ¿Qué es lo que oculta? Piensen… los alquimistas de último año son los únicos que le han visto, y aún así, tienen absolutamente prohibido revelar algo… Y los que lo hacen, desaparecen. Las pruebas están frente a ustedes, pero si necesitan más…, yo puedo proporcionárselas si así lo desean.

—Todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos —dijo Edward, no dispuesto a caer tan fácilmente en lo que sea que Athena intentaba arrastrarlos—. Si él quiere ser un ermitaño por algo será. Nosotros buscaremos nuestras propias respuestas. Al, nos vamos. —Sin esperar, Edward comenzó a caminar.

—Agradecemos tu advertencia, sabremos cuidarnos —dijo Al con voz calmada, despidiéndose de Athena para seguir a su hermano.

Cuando los Elric estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Athena masculló una palabrota. Pero no se les iba a escapar, de alguna manera Elric se unirá.

—Estarás dentro…, los dos.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximamente en Alchemical Academy:**

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Athena se cruzó de brazos luego de que su sorpresa remitiese.

—A ninguna parte. ¿No debería estar almorzando con los demás profesores, director?

Frunciendo el ceño, la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, comenzando a empujarla lejos de esa ruta.

— ¿Por qué las voces quieren que vayas al laboratorio 5?


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto nos pertenece ni mucho menos "FMA" y "Avatar: The Last Airbenger", pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, y Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko; La trama y los OC son nuestros. Evitemos el plagio.

Esta historia también está en Slasheaven **. Link en la Bio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

En un bar-restaurante cercano, algunos estudiantes entraban en grupos grandes, pocas veces en pareja o solos. Aunque la ingesta de alcohol no era permitida por aún ser menores de edad, el bar consistía en licuados de todos los sabores, frappés, smooties multicolores y cafés de todo tipo. La decoración era algo extraña, pues era moderna pero intentaban darle un toque antiguo al mismo tiempo, con grandes sillones de gamuza, cuadros viejos, lámparas a gas que sólo servían como decoración; también tenían la particularidad de que no había una silla igual a la otra, todas eran diferentes y muy confortables con ese toque antiguo. Al fondo en la pared de cuadros se encontraba un piano de cola negro.

Zuko, junto con Jet y Angie, estaban en una mesa algo apartada. Los dos hombres bebiendo té de jazmín mientras que la morena optó por un smootie de mora y banana, dando como resultado que su pedido fuera de color lila.

Al otro lado, Aang junto con un grupo de primero año hacían escándalo, emocionados por su primer día fuera de la academia. Esperando las bebidas, el elemental aire de extravagantes tatuajes notó el piano y viendo que nadie lo ocupaba, se acercó. Tentando las teclas, reconoció que eran mesadas y tenían una buena nota, por lo que se sentó en la silla, comenzando una melodía. Todos en ese momento quedaron callados escuchando, incluso los camareros se quedaron maravillados al escuchar un fragmento de la Novena sinfonía de Beethoven, la alegre tonada daba un agradable ambiente, aligeraba el aire, justo como su elemento; Aang se dejaba llevar por las agudas notas.

En la mesa de los elementistas fuego, Jet y Angie disfrutaban de la música.

—Quien lo diría... —comenzó comentando la morena con una suave sonrisa.

—Es un niño talentoso —le secundó Jet—. ¿No lo crees, Zuko? ¿Zuko?

Pero el adolescente no respondió, estaba muy ocupado hipnotizado con la figura de Aang, tocando el piano, dejándose arrastrar por su música. Lentamente el oji-ámbar perdía la noción de su entorno, quedando sólo el niño en su campo de visión.

Cuando Aang terminó de entonar su nota, fue aplaudido por todos los presentes. Se levantó de la silla e hizo una teatral reverencia. Su grupo de inmediato comenzó un coro para incitarlo a tocar otra pieza, por lo que ni corto ni perezoso, Aang volvió a sentarse, los dedos comenzando a arrancar notas que evocaban otra obra de Beethoven, esta vez _Fur Elise_.

Los meseros continuaron llevando las órdenes, en sus mentes tarareando la sonata que interpretaba Aang.

—Vaya. Que sorpresa. Piernas locas sabe tocar un piano —murmuraba Toph, recibiendo su batido de piña y fresas.

—Toca bastante bien. —En la misma mesa de Toph estaba una joven rubia de ojos azules, igual Elementista de la tierra que Toph. Se le había presentado como Winry Rockbell.

— _Fur Elise_. Me gusta esa canción, aunque es un poco dramática viniendo de él —comentó Angie. Zuko continuaba hipnotizado por lo que ella tronó sus dedos frente a los ojos del oji-ámbar, creando una suave chispa que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¡No hagas eso! Es peligroso —regañó él, apartando los dedos de Angie.

—Bienvenido a la realidad, príncipe —dijo en tono burlón la chica.

— ¿Realidad? ¿De qué hablas?

—Te le quedaste mirando al de primer año como si no existiera nadie más —aclaró Jet, terminándose su taza de té.

— ¡No es cierto! —atacó inmediatamente Zuko pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba.

Aang siguió tocando, yendo a una parte de la sonata más alegre. En una mesa cercana al piano, estaba un grupo de elementistas del agua. Katara junto a Yue escuchaban atentas a Aang.

—Toca muy lindo. —Katara tenía el rostro apoyado en su mano, el codo en la mesa, mientras Yue asentía.

Una joven rubia de ojos castaños entró con Roy, los dos volteando a ver hacia el piano al escuchar la sonata. Toph notó a Riza, su compañera de habitación e hizo un leve saludo. Riza correspondió que siguió a Roy a una mesa para dos, vacía.

—Bastante bien toca ese niño —comentó Roy—. Aang Xu, elemento aire. Interesante.

—Todos los Elementistas del aire tienen afinidad con un instrumento. —Roy estuvo de acuerdo con Riza. Un camarero se les acercó y tomó su pedido.

Cuando llegó a la parte más movida de la canción, Zuko dejó de escuchar a sus amigos, la tonada agarrando un tinte dramático. Las notas fuertes en comparación a las otras más agudas le trajeron recuerdos a Zuko, llevándolo a un momento de su vida asfixiante. Inconscientemente se tocó la cicatriz de la cara; entonces la tonaba volvió a ser lenta, agradable, hasta terminar con el coro.

Una vez más los aplausos fueron dados, silbidos y alabanzas al niño.

—Deberías ir a hablar con él —sugirió Jet, calmadamente a su amigo.

—No seas tonto. ¿Cómo voy a acercarme a él? —Zuko volvió a su sonrojo, clavando la mirada en el té de jazmín.

—Zuko, te mueres por hacerlo —refutó Angie, terminándose su bebida.

— ¿Qué le diría?

—Podrías empezar con "Eres un niño talentoso..." —propuso ella.

—No robes mis palabras. —Jet frunció el ceño.

—Él no tiene porque enterarse. ¡Anda! —Empujándole de la silla, logró que Zuko se pusiera de pie. Mirando mal a su compañera, se encaminó torpemente a la mesa de elementistas aire.

Aang dejó el piano como estaba, regresando con sus amigos, que le felicitaban con palmadas y aplausos. Toph se inclinó en su silla para dirigirse al niño.

—Eh. Piernas locas, tocas bastante bien. ¿También te enseñaron a tocar así el piano?

Aang asintió, con una expresión feliz.

—Mi maestro me enseñó a tocar varios instrumentos, aunque mi favorito es la flauta.

—Muy adecuada. —Se burló Toph, siendo la flauta un instrumento de aire.

Winry le dio un leve regaño antes de dirigirse a Aang.

—Felicidades, tocaste muy bonito.

—Gracias. —Su atención volvió entonces a sus compañeros. Uno a uno dejaba de hablar mientras miraban más allá de Aang. Éste volteó, topándose con la mirada de Zuko—. Oh, Zuko, hola —saludó alegremente.

—Eh. Hola —murmuró algo cohibido—. Yo quería decirte... Quería decirte. —Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon al darse cuenta de que todo el grupo lo estaba mirando—. Eres un niño talentoso. —En ese momento, el adolescente hacía honor a su elemento pues su cara estaba tan roja que en cualquier momento podría prenderse en llamas.

Las niñas que estaban en el grupo de Aang gritaron enternecidas por el sonrojo de Zuko mientras que el mismo Aang le miraba un poco sorprendido. ¿Zuko había venido hasta su mesa a elogiarlo? Eso le llenó de un sentimiento entre la vergüenza y euforia.

—No es nada, solo toqué un par de sonatas. —Sentía su cara arder un poco, con una sonrisa titubeante—. Pero gracias.

—Yo...em, sí... bueno. Eso —balbuceó sin que se le entendiera nada. Al final, señaló su mesa y volvió a esta, y al estar al lado de sus amigos, volvió a respirar –no se dio cuenta en qué comento dejó de hacerlo– para luego golpear la frente contra la superficie plana de la mesa y esconder la cara entre sus brazos—. Soy un idiota.

Angie, divertida por todo el drama, le pasó una mano por la espalda, reconfortándolo suavemente.

—Bien hecho, principito.

—Uh, y yo que esperaba un beso. —Toph le lanzó a Aang su servilleta—. ¡Puntos menos!

Eso hizo sonrojar a Aang, quien decidió esconderse tras su smootie de sandía a la vez que sus amigos le abucheaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malditos niños._

Athena rumiaba por lo bajo el fracaso que tuvo con los Elric. Debía pensar que al menos tenían la duda sembrada en sus mentes. Eso ayudaría bastante a sus planes. Que crean su rebelión solidaria. Ya una fase de su plan está marchando, ahora tocaría el segundo. Debía planearlo perfectamente. Volsk ya desconfiaba de ella, y además, había advertido a los demás profesores de la academia. Había descubierto que no tenía olor, no era humana… ¿cómo era posible eso? Deteniéndose en un callejón, ella se recostó de la pared, agachándose para pensar.

¿Cómo que no era humana? Ella sangraba, ella tenía huesos, ella se fracturaba y tardaba en sanar, ella se enfermaba, ella podía llorar… Pero le costaba sentir dolor…, le costaba sentir alguna emoción…, le costaba reír genuinamente…

Le costaba sentir cosquillas.

Las únicas veces que sintió algo con fuerza fue en aquel momento en el lago, y después con Envidia…, hasta simplemente quedarse en nada al pasar las horas. No había dejado de pensar en eso, en esas visiones…

¿Qué era ella, entonces? Su ama no podía haberla engañado, le enseñó fotografías de sus padres, ella tenía sus rasgos, se parecía increíblemente a su madre. Apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, se frotó las sienes, pensando, rememorando esos recuerdos que tenía… Pero vino todo lo contrario.

 _Había una puerta…, una puerta oculta. Un panel imperceptible en un cuadro de música; la mitad de un chelo junto a un teclado y partituras a su alrededor. No era un teclado completo…, pero sabía que notas en él estaban y cuales había que tocar…Eran las primeras notas de una sonata que inspiraban nostalgia, delicadas y llenas de un sentimiento de aflicción._

Cuando Athena se levantó, abrumada, respiró hondamente. Ese cuadro, sabía dónde estaba. Era en el pasillo que daba acceso a las habitaciones de los profesores. Tenía el imperioso cosquilleo de ir, y sin importarle qué, debía saber por qué vio eso.

.

Horas después, el grupo de primer año se reunió en la plaza como se había planeado. Stephan se topó con Athena allí, y aunque el joven le regañó por haberse separado de él –quién sabe qué clase de cosas pudo haber hecho por allí sin vigilancia– Athena poco caso le hacía. Antes de reunirse con el grupo, ella había notado a un joven vestido de negro y con capucha observándola desde un callejón. Supo que no era nadie que conocía por el dije que le notó desde la distancia: era un símbolo redondo, dividido en cuatro; la esquina superior izquierda era roja y tenía una llama partiendo desde el centro, la esquina derecha era verde con una rama partiendo desde el mismo punto, la esquina inferior izquierda era azul y como los demás partía una ventisca desde el centro, siendo la derecha naranja y partía una rama desde la parte central. En esa parte central estaba una piedra negra, en la que se notaba una balanza blanca.

Era el símbolo de las artes elementales y alquímicas.

Quiso seguir a esa persona, pero de la nada desapareció cuando cruzó un callejón. No llegó a verle el rostro, solo sabía que debía medir 1,67 centímetros y era delgado. No le mencionó nada de eso a Stephan en ningún momento. Para las 6 de la noche, todos los alumnos estaban dentro de la academia y las puertas cerradas. Una hora después, fue servida la cena. Los alumnos tenían una horas más libres siendo el toque de queda, los fines de semana, a las nueve de la noche.

Athena para entonces ya estaba en su habitación, una caja plateada abierta frente a ella donde guardaba dulces que compró ese día. Oyó la puerta abrirse, sabiendo que se trataba de su molesta compañera de cuarto.

Angie venía entrando con un par de bolsas con frituras, chocolates y un cartón de leche en la mano. Sonrió al ver ahí a Athena.

—Estás aquí. Qué bien. —Cerró la puerta con el pie, pasando a dejar todo sobre su cama—. ¿Te divertiste en tu primera salida?

—Estuvo bien. Aburrido como el resto. —Reparó en un envoltorio rojo entre sus dulces—. Erg. Cerezas. —Apartó el chicle, lanzándoselo a Angie en la cama—. Quédatelo. Odio los de Cereza. Algún encargado debió meterlo en mis bolsas. —Siguió acomodando en el cofre el resto. Abundaban de hierbabuena y menta.

— ¿Cómo no puede gustarte? Este chicle es divino. —Girándose se dio cuenta de lo que predominaba entre los dulces de Athena, revisando sus propias bolsas, sacó todo lo que encontró que fuera de menta, hierbabuena y cualquier otro parecido, dejándolo en la cama de su compañera—. Venían en un combo. No como nada que esto. —Regresó a su propia cama, tomando primero que nada el chicle de cereza—. Te perdiste del show en el bar.

— ¿Show del bar? —preguntó mientras tomaba los chicles, los observaba y luego guardaba con los demás. Dejaba de primero un par de bombones antes de cerrar la caja. Solo dejaba por fuera un caramelo de café, que procedió a desenvolver—. ¿Qué clase de show?

—Un chico nuevo, Elementista aire —aclaró—. Se puso a tocar el piano. Fue increíble. Tocó el Himno de la Alegría y después _Fur Elise_. —Mientras hablaba, desenvolvió uno de los chicles y al terminar, se lo llevó a la boca, sintiendo el delicioso sabor a cereza explotar.

—Qué alegría —respondió con desgana Athena, levantándose y colocando el cofre en su escritorio. Volvió a acostarse en su cama—. ¿De casualidad sabes si antes hubo alguien en la academia que gustaba de ir al lago durante las lunas llenas?

—No que yo sepa. De todos modos, está prohibido que un estudiante salga y más si es de noche. —Hizo una burbuja muy grande de chicle que le explotó manchando su barbilla y nariz.

— ¿Y si no es un estudiante? —Athena se sentó en la cama, recta, mirando a la otra chica—. Dije alguien, general, puede ser algún maestro…

— ¿Un maestro? No creo... No lo sé. —Bostezó—. Sólo se me ocurre algún maestro agua, pero hace años que no tenemos uno, apenas este año contrataron a una vieja más arrugada que una pasa para el puesto. —Soltó otro bostezo, levantándose para quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones.

 _Agua._

Athena se levantó, caminando hacia la ventana de su habitación. No daba al lago pero sí alcanzaba a ver las ondas de una esquina.

—Claro…, una maestra agua… Ellos mejoran con la luna, salía en las noches a practicar su hidrokinesis… —Volteó a ver a Angie—. ¿Qué pasó con la última? —Recordó su visión. Todo se volvió negro luego de que _ella_ …—. La mataron, ¿no es así?

— ¿Ella? ¿Cómo sabes que fue una "ella"? —Arqueó la ceja Angie, aunque el gesto le quedó muy gracioso pues sus parpados estaban a medio cerrarse lo que le daba un aspecto de borracha.

—De algún modo extraño lo sé. —Se giró al lago de nuevo. No, esto no tiene nada que ver con su ama. Le habría contado algo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia. Su ama la mandó allí por una cosa, pero jamás le advirtió de esas visiones… ¿Debía informarle a Envidia? ¿Pero quién era esa misteriosa mujer? Se podía oír los engranajes de su mente funcionando a toda velocidad. El lago…, la oficina de Volsk tiene vista al lago, y la única luz en ella es de una cortina corrida que da vista al lago… No puede ser coincidencia, tantas otras vistas que da su oficina y justamente al lago…— Esa maestra agua tiene conexión con Volsk —susurró para sí misma, aunque no tenía las suficientes pruebas para afirmar esa teoría.

Una risita le llegó a Athena la cual se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Detrás de ella, Angie estaba con un suéter puesto al revés, viéndose en el espejo.

—¡Me drogaste! —le dijo al reflejo a Athena, aunque dijo eso continuó mascando el chicle—. ¡Mira mi cara! ¡Estoy más drogada que maestro aire con hierba medicinal! —El comentario pareció darle mucha risa.

Athena se le acercó con el ceño fruncido.

—Angie, yo no hice… —Rodó los ojos—. Claro. Aquel tipo… — _El de negro…, el que me observaba…_ Tomó a Angie del brazo y la guió a la cama, acostándola en ella—. Un tipo me estaba observando desde lejos mientras caminaba por las calles… Intenté seguirlo a él pero se me escapó. Debió ser él quien metió el chicle en mis bolsas. — _Pero, pensándolo bien…, me cae del cielo esta situación_ —. Idiota él por escoger un sabor que detesto.

Aún luchando contra el sueño, la morena logró incorporarse lo suficiente para coger la muñeca de su compañera.

—¡No debes salir!

Athena alzó la otra mano.

—Bien. —Se soltó y volvió a su cama. Apagó las luces—. Mañana le pediré a Izumi que analice el chicle. Hay que averiguar qué droga fue —dijo desde su cama.

—Saldrás en cuando me duerma —acusó sin fuerzas, estaba perdiendo contra la droga—. No debes salir. —Volvió a repetir—. La bestia podría encontrarte...

—Y yo hago el papel de la Bella —musitó sarcástica—. Creo que mientras más luches, más fuerte se hace el químico. Mañana tendrás dolor de cabeza.

—Prométeme que no saldrás. —Rodó perezosamente en la cama, quedando bocabajo—. No quiero que la bestia te mate

Athena sonrió a la oscuridad por las palabras de la chica.

—No saldré.

Angie no respondió esta vez. La droga terminando de dominarla, haciéndola dormir profundamente. Athena quedó mirando a la nada, a la simple oscuridad por unos minutos. Movía los dedos de las manos, mientras evocaba en su mente aquella visión en la calle. Sobre el tipo de negro luego se encargaría.

—Angie —llamó, sin recibir contesta—. ¿Angie? —Alargó la primera vocal, insistiendo. Cuando definitivamente supo que la joven estaba inconsciente, se levantó con un suspiro—. Al menos debo agradecer a ese tipo. —Fue a su armario y se cambió el pijama por un conjunto negro que sacó del fondo; camiseta, pantalón largo, guantes, chamarra y botines sin tacón. Además de un detector de ondas que le permitiría saber si alguien se acercaba a su posición, el aparato estaba en su muñeca y vibraría a la menor señal.

Finalmente salió, y caminó sin titubeo por los pasillos desiertos. Aquel cuadro se encontraba al otro lado de la academia, por lo que usando las sombras a su favor, se movió entre ellas, asegurándose de que el aparato funcionaba y recorrió los pasillos. Sus ojos fueron adaptándose a la oscuridad, los pasos siendo más rápidos, su oído agudizándose ante el ruido más leve. En una esquina, se quedó quieta, rato después, sabiendo que estaba muy cerca de su meta: tras esa esquina estaba un pasillo que, girando a la izquierda, llevaba al corredor donde estaba el cuadro. Manteniéndose pegada a la pared, esperó unos segundos antes de caminar hacia allí. No estaba nerviosa, más bien ansiosa. Esa visión no dejaba su cabeza.

Tanteando la pared, dio con un marco. Sacando su collar, mantuvo el dije con el círculo de transmutación contra su palma, y al alejarlo, brilló, simplemente una luz alumbrándole. Observó la pared, observó el cuadro. Era ese. El chelo y las partituras, los tonos tierra…, el teclado de un piano. Era un cuadro alto pero estaba lo suficientemente a su altura para que ella pudiese tocar la zona de las teclas. Lo tocó, rozó sus dedos contra la pintura pero…

—No se siente nada… ¿esto es un código? —susurró.

 _»Sonata de Invierno._

— ¿Por qué invierno? —No volvió a oír la voz.

Se enfocó en el resto de la pared, sin hallar nada que indicase había una puerta. Dando un par de pasos atrás, la luz de su collar abarcó todo el cuadro.

—Esto es una locura. —Se pasó la mano por la frente. Miró el cuadro, fijamente. Acercándose, tocó las teclas, tocó como si tocase una pantalla interactiva. Para su sorpresa, una nota sonó—. No…puede…ser… —musitó lentamente, palabra por palabra.

Y tocó la melodía de su visión, aquella lenta y nostálgica. Al finalizar, los bordes del cuadro vibraron un segundo antes que un clic se escuchase y una abertura se viese a varios centímetros de la posición de la obra. Se abría hacia adentro. Pero notó el polvo que la hizo toser. Ese lugar no se había abierto en años.

Athena se apoyó en el marco de aquella puerta. Había una punzada en su cabeza.

—Auch… —Tantas imágenes pasaron frente a ella, una peor a la otra, y no supo en cual fijarse—. ¡Basta! —susurró alto, retrocediendo, alejándose de la puerta. Quedando en medio del pasillo, hubo algo que sabía con certeza—. La mataron. Y ella…, ella…vivía allí. —Vio el cuadro y la rendija con la puerta medio abierta con otros ojos. No se atrevía a entrar…, y su mente no registraba la vibración en su muñeca.

De pronto las luces del pasillo fueron apagándose una a una. Con cada tramo que la oscuridad se tragaba, podía escucharse perfectamente un gruñido, algo grande se acercaba, amenazante. Un fuerte rugido cortó el aire poniendo en alerta a Athena, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar algo grande de brillantes escamas azules se paró frente a la abertura del cuadro, como protegiéndolo, la luz sobre esos titilando hasta casi extinguirse, apenas dejando ver la enorme silueta, por la cercanía Athena podía adivinar una cola y alas.

La criatura rugió una vez más, y con la cola golpeó a Athena, mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros por el camino que había venido; el mensaje era claro.

 _»Yo que tú, correría._

—Silencio —acalló a la voz, a las varias voces de su cabeza. Poniéndose en pie, apenas hizo una mueca de dolor. La luz de su dije se había desvanecido. Estaba frente a una ventana, por lo que solo tenía la luz de la luna para iluminar el pasillo, pero no se movió; ni avanzó ni retrocedió—. ¿Es eso? —habló alto, sabiendo que la oiría—. ¿Uno de los secretos de la academia?

 _»Él siempre fue duro de tratar_.

—Ya lo creo —respondió bajito.

Los ojos bicolores resaltaron en la oscuridad, no hubo palabras, sólo un gruñido y en un movimiento de la criatura varias espinas se clavaron a los costados de Athena sin herirla, pero lo suficiente cerca para rasgar su ropa. Era la segunda advertencia.

 _»Él no es Volsk…_

—Sé que no —respondió en el mismo bajo tono. Se giró, volteándose y emprendiendo el camino de regreso a un paso tranquilo.

La criatura continuó con los músculos tensos hasta que no pudo ver a Athena. Al no tener olor, no podía percibir cuánto se había alejado pero esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de volver a moverse. Cerrando la puerta con el código, la criatura gimoteó lastimeramente antes de volver sobre sus pasos, dejando que la oscuridad lo tragara. Las luces volvieron a encenderse iluminando el pasillo.

.

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana, inclemente, brillante, no llegaba a darle en el rostro pero el resplandor era suficiente para hacer que gimiera por la molestia. Al intentar abrir los ojos, le dolió lo brillante que todo se veía, si bien lo intentara no podía ver nada, todo se veía borroso y tan malditamente resplandeciente.

A cada momento estaba más consciente: sus músculos aún se sentían dormidos y su boca desagradablemente dulce y pastosa, también un dolor tan intenso que le partía la cabeza a la mitad. Gimió dolorida, encogiéndose para intentar escapar de la luz que tanto daño le estaba haciendo.

Alguien alzó su cabeza y el borde de un vaso se presionó contra sus labios, haciendo que se bebiese un líquido.

—Bebe esto. —Se oyó la voz de Athena—. Ayudará un poco, pero hay que llevarte a la enfermería luego.

Agradeció el líquido, bebiéndoselo todo de un tirón, algunas gotas cayendo a los lados de su rostro.

—La luz me lastima.

—Sí, ahora pareces hija de Drácula. —Athena dejó el vaso en la mesa, alejándose para cubrir un poco la luz del sol con las cortinas.

Percibiendo la falta de brillo, Angie intentó abrir los ojos otra vez, el resplandor no la lastimaba pero aún así no podía ver, su visión estaba limitaba a objetos borrosos y mucho blanco.

—No puedo ver nada. —Se incorporó lentamente en la cama. Achicó los ojos intentando enfocar pero eso sólo le hacía doler más la cabeza.

Tomando el rostro de Angie entre sus manos, Athena se fijó en sus ojos, notando que estaban dilatadas las pupilas. Chascó la lengua.

—Ya. Debo hacerte de perro guía. Tus pupilas están dilatadas. —Levantándose, Athena se guardó el chicle en el bolsillo de su uniforme y luego quitó las sabanas sobre Angie. La ayudó a colocar los pies fuera del lecho, colocándole unas zapatillas—. Vamos a la enfermería. Apóyate en mí, y cierra los ojos.

— ¿Me pasas al menos un pantalón? No creo que me dejen caminar por ahí en calzones. —Con los ojos todavía cerrados, extendió la mano hasta que sintió la tela de un jean en ella. Cuando se lo colocó, tanteó el aire brevemente hasta que sintió el brazo de Athena. Aferrándose a ella, Angie se dejó guiar.

Al salir varias chicas se les quedaron mirando, no solo por el extraño cuadro de verlas así de _cariñosas_ , sino también por la peculiaridad de que Angie continuaba con el suéter al revés.

A mitad de camino se encontraron con la profesora Izumi que iba en ese momento a la cafetería.

—Profesora —llamó Athena. Soltándose una mano de Angie, buscó el chicle y se lo tendió—. ¿Podría analizar esto? Un tipo extraño ayer me seguía, no supe quién es. Estoy segura de que debió meterme este dulce alterado en mis compras. —Miró a Angie antes de seguir—. Lamentablemente, no escogió un sabor que me agradara y terminé dando el dulce a mi compañera. El resto puede deducirlo. Ha amanecido algo peor de lo que imaginé.

Angie, curiosa como siempre quería saber con qué profesora estaba hablando Athena. Abrió los ojos para espiar pero apenas lo hizo, tuvo que volver a cerrarlo pues el pinchazo por tanta luz le hizo doler.

—Querida, no hagas eso, le harás daño a tu vista —regañó suavemente a Angie, luego giró su negra mirada a Athena, seria—. Eso es grave. Tendremos que tener más cuidado con las salidas al pueblo, no podemos permitir que ataquen a los estudiantes. —No aceptó el paquete de chicles, y en cambio tomó la mano de Angie—. Yo no puedo analizarlos, pero el director Volsk sí. Llévaselos, de todos modos tienes que ir a su oficina, ¿algo sobre cierta escapada nocturna? —Su mirada se endureció.

— ¡Me prometiste que no saldrías! —acusó Angie, molesta por la traición.

Athena no respondió, sino que miró a la nada. Dio un asentimiento a Izumi antes de soltar a Angie y caminar hacia la dirección. Moviendo su cabeza negativamente, Izumi se llevó a Angie en dirección opuesta a donde iba en primer lugar. La morena se dejó guiar por la profesora y esperaba con todas sus ganas que le dieran un analgésico; si el dolor de cabeza seguía así, terminaría vomitando.

Athena recorrió los pasillos con pie de plomo. No tenía miedo de enfrentarse al hombre, sino más bien curiosidad. Quería saber qué le iba a decir ahora. Anoche le dejó en paz, sin embargo le dio la opción de pensar ciertas estrategias. Lo único que le preocupaba era Envidia. Y la simple idea de que se entere de esto provocaba que su corazón palpitase con fuerza…, palpitase de miedo.

Le tomó unos minutos llegar a la puerta. Tocó dos veces y abrió, cerrando tras de sí. Se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada, quedándose a unos pasos lejos de la puerta. La habitación continuaba tan oscura como siempre, sólo una ventana permitía un poco de claridad, esa que daba al campo de entrenamiento de los maestros agua.

—Nadie tiene permiso de acercarse a esa habitación. —Fue lo primero que se escuchó, la voz profunda del director tenía un tinte amenazador, como si se estuviera conteniendo de atacar—. ¿Cómo conseguiste el código?

Athena volteó el rostro, mirando a otra parte, antes de que su atención volviese a Volsk,

—No me va a creer si se lo digo.

—Suelo ser paciente, Athena. —Volsk comenzó a rodearla, como un predador a su presa—. Pero tu falta es grave. No tienes mucha opción que digamos.

Ella respiró hondo, más por darse paciencia que por resignación.

—No es la primera vez que salgo durante los toques de queda. Hace días me acerqué al lago… y vi algo. —Ella bajó la mirada al suelo, reviviendo en su mente la escena—. Vi varias cosas, en realidad… Una de ellas fue a una mujer acercándose como yo a la laguna…, tengo claro que fue una maestra agua. Ella manipulaba las ondas pero escuchó algo…, cuando se acercó, todo se volvió negro… Vi también a una chica saltando el muro de la academia… y se volvió negro todo otra vez…, lo mismo sucedió con un muchacho que caminaba por los pasillos… —Ella se frotó las sienes un momento antes de continuar—. En la salida de ayer vi el cuadro en una…una visión… Jamás lo había tenido enfrente hasta anoche. Fue como si lo viese todo por una pantalla, una mano tocaba las teclas y el código se me grabó… Supe donde estaba por el pasillo.

 _Médium_ , pensó Vladimir por un momento. Rápidamente descartó esa idea; no porque fuera extraña, la idea de un médium, aunque poco conocida, justo ahora se encontraba extinta al igual que también era relacionado con el tan buscado don de espíritu, pero para empezar Athena carecía de un alma propia. Entonces debería haber otra explicación.

— ¿Por qué te acercaste a esa habitación?

—Sí me acerqué, sí abrí la puerta pero… —Se detuvo—. Cuando… —con un gesto de manos hizo la forma del marco de la puerta—, cuando traté de entrar, no pude. Vi tantas cosas frente a mí, tan horribles… Solo sentí la certeza de que…la habían matado.

Volsk se tensó ante lo último.

—Te hice una pregunta, Athena. ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones al querer colarte en esa habitación? —La tensión comenzaba a ser palpable, al director se le notaba que con cada palabra le costaba mantener la calma.

— ¡No lo sé, solo sentía que tenía que ir! Ella quería que fuera —exclamó, frunciéndole el ceño.

— ¿Ella? —Eso pareció llamar la atención del hombre. Sin importarle dejar su refugio en la penumbra, se acercó a Athena, se veía tan pequeña en comparación al hombre frente a ella—. ¿A quién escuchas?

—No sé quién es. —Cabeceó negativamente—. Son varias voces. De chicos y chicas, pero ella es la que suena más…más adulta… Anoche la oí varias veces. Hablaba de usted… —Le dio una mirada de reproche—. Decía que es una persona muy difícil de tratar. Lo que es fácil confirmar.

Vladimir se quedó mirándola detenidamente, miles de emociones se adivinaban en los ojos bicolores: enojo, incertidumbre, desconfianza, anhelo, esperanza... entendimiento. Lentamente se separó de Athena.

—La mujer de las visiones... ¿Cómo es?

Ella se frotó el puente de la nariz, pensando.

—Solo…la vi una vez, cuando estaba en el lago… Era…unos centímetros más alta que yo, de piel más oscura, el cabello igual…, no estoy segura de si castaño o negro…, pero vestía muy…muy exótico, hindú, muy hippie, con falda larga… Solo la vi de espaldas, no sé cómo era su rostro.

—Ariadna... —murmuró quedamente el director.

 _» ¡Bingo, dire!_

—Silencio —acalló Athena, hablando bajito, mirando hacia abajo. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, alzando la vista al hombre—. Mire, de verdad necesito saber qué son estas cosas, por qué las estoy viendo.

Notando como la chica silenciaba a la nada, la miró intensamente.

—¿Escuchas voces ahora?

Athena iba a hablar para mentir pero por alguna razón sintió que no sería prudente mentir.

—Oí la voz de un chico.

Asintió, luego le dio la espalda a Athena, volviendo a su eterna vigilancia por la ventana.

—Tienes detención por un mes. Preséntate con el señor Curtis en la cocina todos los mediodías. No puedes usar alquimia durante las detenciones.

 _»Sig es un buen hombre. Prepara un asado estupendo._

—Seguro no me mandará a pelar papas —respondió por lo bajo.

 _»Solo sé amable._

—Ya lo creo —suspiró. Se dirigió a Volsk—. De acuerdo.

—Si te encuentro rondando otra vez fuera del toque de queda, te expulsaré —le dijo en advertencia el pelinegro. Tomó nota mental de los murmullos de la chica; al parecer el oír voces en su cabeza era algo constante.

 _»Niégate. Él me dejaba salir. Tienes que averiguar qué pasó_.

 _»No lo hagas. Podría pasarte algo, o peor, expulsarte._

 _» ¿Podemos irnos?_

Athena se cubrió el rostro con las manos, frustrada por tantas voces.

— ¡No! —Las voces se callaron, pero ella se dirigió a Volsk—. Ellos tienen razón. Necesito saber por qué los escucho, y son activos por la noche, sobre todo ella cuando estoy en el lago. No dejan de parlotear. —Se señaló los oídos. Luego rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacando el chicle—. Y necesito que analice esto. Angie está en la enfermería por culpa de estos chicles. Si no se lo hubiese dado a ella, sería yo la que estaría allí.

—Lo averiguaremos —le prometió—. Aún así, no te quiero rondando por la noche, es peligroso. —Tomó el paquete de chicles entre sus manos, llevándoselo a la nariz. Ahí encontró el intenso olor a cereza, abriendo uno de los chicles, lo partió a la mitad para olisquearlo—. ¿Morfina? No... Es algo más. ¿Cuáles fueron los síntomas de Angie?

—Somnolencia. Hoy amaneció con dolor de cabeza, pupilas dilatadas, y debe tener nauseas.

Asintió, sus ojos fijos en el paquete.

—¿Quién te los dio?

—No lo sé. —Athena se cruzó de brazos—. Los encontré cuando revisaba las compras que hice. Nunca me gustó el sabor de cereza así que se los di a Angie. Quien planeaba drogarme, no le acertó con el sabor. —Se pasó una mano por el cuello—. Pero…, vi a alguien… Un tipo vestido de negro me seguía ayer. Me vigilaba. Quise ir tras él pero le perdí la pista. —Dudó en continuar—. Alcancé a ver…que tenía un collar con el dije de los símbolos de las artes elementales y alquímicas.

—Alertaré a los profesores y aumentaré la seguridad. —No le dijo a Athena –tampoco sabía si la chica estaba consciente de ello– que ese dije representaba el balance entre todas las artes, dando como resultado el control del espíritu.

 _»Dile que parece un vampiro._

—No molestes —susurró Athena—. Bien. —Se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo—. Ah, otra cosa: Dígale a Hayes que deje de molestarme la existencia. Me hierve que fastidie a cada rato.

— ¿Y qué pretende que haga? —Los ojos bicolores se posaron en ella, arqueó una ceja.

 _»Que baje la vigilancia, es una opción._

—Ella tiene razón, que deje de vigilarme como un militar es una buena idea. No me sigue hasta el baño porque no puede. —Se quejó Athena.

 _»Sería el colmo._

—Totalmente —bufó.

— _Y el loco soy yo_ —masculló el mayor en ruso—. Ve a cumplir con tu horario. Ya perdiste el desayuno. —Le dio la espalda dando por terminada la conversación.

Athena entrecerró los ojos, y dejándose llevar por las voces, farfulló:

—Todos los hombres son iguales. —Se giró, abrió la puerta y cerró tras de sí.

Al encontrarse solo, Vladimir se acercó a una pizarra que tenía en su oficina, la penumbra ayudaba a que nadie más pudiera verla. En ella estaban todos los asesinatos que ocurrieron hacen 10 años; los expedientes de las víctimas, teorías y sospechosos, ahora a la ecuación estaba agregada Athena. Tomando el marcador azul, escribió más datos sobre la foto de Athena. Entre las víctimas se encontraba la foto de Ariadna, maestra agua y su difunta esposa... Hizo una línea de conexión entre Ariadna y Athena con un signo de interrogación en medio.

Aún había mucho que averiguar antes de dar con la respuesta correcta. Llegaría al fondo de todo esto.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximamente en Alchemical Academy:**

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Athena se cruzó de brazos luego de que su sorpresa remitiese.

—A ninguna parte. ¿No debería estar almorzando con los demás profesores, director?

Frunciendo el ceño, la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, comenzando a empujarla lejos de esa ruta.

— ¿Por qué las voces quieren que vayas al laboratorio 5?


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto nos pertenece ni mucho menos "FMA" y "Avatar: The Last Airbenger". Pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, y Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Athena se fue de su oficina, no perdió el tiempo para llamar a los profesores para una reunión de emergencia. Por un momento pensó en llamarlos a su oficina pero aunque era un refugio para él además del laboratorio de alquimia avanzada, no era un lugar seguro para hablar temas delicados, su secretaria podría estar escuchando o algún estudiante entrometido; Vladimir no confiaba en nadie ni siquiera en su propia sombra.

Por eso, abriendo una de las ventanas se dejó caer al vacío extendiendo sus alas, dando una pirueta en el aire se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de sus profesores. Su cuarto que estaba en el último piso del edificio tenía un balcón en el que aterrizó suavemente. Su cuarto, un sitio grande con sala de estar propio y recámara, era bastante acogedor y a diferencia de su oficina entraba mucha luz.

Aún era temprano, así que más de un profesor debía igualmente estar en el edificio pero no quería que lo vieran... Agudizando el oído intentó escuchar si Roku continuaba en su habitación a esa hora de la mañana. Un murmullo, muy tenue pero era algo.

Saliendo del cuarto con mucha cautela, caminó el par de metros que le separaba de la puerta del Elementista fuego, tocando la puerta miró a los lados, ansioso.

—Roku. Ábreme —dijo el ruso con voz ansiosa, agudizando sus sentidos para advertir si alguien se acercaba.

Tan solo pasó dos minutos antes de que el anciano abriese la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la presencia del hombre.

—Muchacho, ¿pero qué…? —Se hizo a un lado—. Pasa, pasa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entrando rápido, agradeció al hombre mayor. Al estar en un espacio cerrado, plegó las alas todo lo que pudo para que no le estorbaran al caminar.

—Quiero hacer otra reunión pero no confío que estando en mi oficina tengamos una charla sin oídos extras. —Vio las velas encendidas en una mesilla baja al fondo de la habitación—. ¿Te interrumpí en tu momento de meditación?

Roku hizo un suave gesto despectivo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Esto es más importante. —Hizo un gesto a la habitación—. Iré por los demás, entonces. Ponte cómodo.

Ante las palabras, Vladimir instintivamente desplegó las alas un poco, lo suficiente para no sentir los músculos tensos.

—Aquí los espero.

Roku salió luego de un asentimiento y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando de un lado a otro. Los estudiantes seguían afuera por su segundo día libre en el pueblo; caminó por el pasillo, presuroso contrario a su tranquilo caminar, dirigiéndose a otra habitación cercana. Tocó dos veces al llegar, dando una mirada alrededor.

—Profesora Izumi —llamó.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie respondía al llamado por lo que el maestro fuego asumió que la pareja Curtis no estaba en sus habitaciones.

—Que calamidad.

Girándose, se devolvió por el pasillo y siguió derecho a las escaleras que daban al piso inferior. En otro tiempo bajaría los escalones de dos en dos, pero su edad no le permitía eso así que fue uno a uno a un ritmo activo. Pensó ir a las habitaciones de Iroh y Kyoshi primero, prefiriendo optar por la sala común. Allí encontró a Kyoshi sentada en un sillón con varios papeles a su alrededor.

La mujer alzó la vista al verlo.

—Profesor Roku. ¿Sucede algo?

—Kyoshi, querida, ha surgido una reunión de improvisto en mi habitación. Él está esperando allí.

No le hacía falta saber a quién se refería, pero frunció el ceño un poco ante la mención del lugar.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué allí?

—Precaución. Debe ser importante si es ahora, aunque mejor momento no puede ser.

Ella juntó los papeles sin importarle ordenarlos y los dejó en la mesa de enfrente, poniéndose en pie. Tuvo que bajar la mirada para poder ver a Roku al ser más alta que él.

—De acuerdo.

—Ve, yo iré por Iroh e Izumi…

— ¿Para qué me buscan? —Se escuchó la voz de la mujer que entraba en ese momento por la puerta.

—Reunión de improvisto —indicó Roku—. Nos espera en mi habitación. Adelántense mientras busco a Iroh.

—Me pareció que fue a la cocina por una taza de té —avisó Kyoshi, rodando los ojos. Era un fanático consumido del té. Roku asintió y salió—. Será mejor no hacerle esperar mucho —dijo la alta mujer a Izumi—. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

—Probablemente tenga algo que ver con el atentado que tuvo Petersen y terminó sufriendo Lawilliet —dijo la mujer de cabello trenzado.

— ¿Atentado? —Los ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa—. Eso es grave. Vamos. —Caminó fuera de la sala con la alquimista.

Roku siguió su camino a las cocinas; cerca de la cafetería, había una barra que daba acceso a las cocinas a través de unas puertas. Roku entró por ellas, topándose con una cocina de tipo industrial: fogones, mesas de trabajo, congeladores y almacenes en una esquina, estanterías cubiertas por platos y vasos en otra, la zona de lavado y secado de vajilla, estación de servicio auxiliar, la zona de basuras, la de mantenimiento, cocción, panadería, entre otros.

Personas iban de un lado a otro, indicando platillos y charlando entre ellos, preparándose para la cena cuando regresasen los demás. Roku notó a Athena junto a Sig, al igual que Iroh. El hombre tenía una taza de té en las manos. Pronto se acercó, saludando a los demás ayudantes y cocineros de paso.

—Buenos días, señores —saludó—. Veo que tienes una ayudante, Sig.

El enorme hombre, tan alto como el mismo Armstrong, cabello negro y barba poblada, dio un asentimiento al hombre como reconocimiento antes de mirar de reojo a Athena.

—Estará aquí por un mes. —Vio a la chica con el ceño fruncido, reprendiendo a la joven silenciosamente por desacatar normas de la academia.

Athena apartó la mirada, volviendo su atención a los cortes que hacía a unos vegetales.

—Ya veo. —Asintió. Roku se dirigió a Iroh, colocando una mano en su hombro. Se inclinó para susurrar unas palabras antes de alejarse.

—Mmh. Sig, debemos retirarnos. Reunión de emergencia —dijo Iroh, bebiéndose un último sorbo del té—. Gracias por el té, estuvo delicioso.

—Mañana traerán un cargamento de hierbas milenarias. Pase mañana para que sea el primero en probarlo. —Ofreció Curtis, contento –aunque su expresión no lo demostrara– por las visitas de degustación que Iroh le hacía.

—Estaré a primera hora —respondió Iroh, emocionado por el nuevo té que probaría el día siguiente. Roku tuvo que insistir para que saliese.

Athena les siguió con la mirada, cabeceando de un lado a otro negativamente. Cortó más rápido.

Por precaución ni Roku o Iroh preguntaron o comentaron nada, ni siquiera sobre el hecho de que Athena esté en las cocinas por castigo, sabiendo que las respuestas estarían en la habitación de Roku. Tocaron una vez antes de que Kyoshi les abriese, ambos hombres entrando y la mujer cerrando tras de ellos.

—Aquí estamos —anunció Roku.

—Quiero comentar que… esto tiene algo que ver con que Petersen esté castigada en las cocinas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Iroh.

Vladimir volteó hacia la puerta, viendo a los dos hombres entrar, olisqueando el aire se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera en el pasillo. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie los espiaba, contestó.

—En parte. La encontré fuera del toque de queda... frente al cuadro de piano —aclaró, sabiendo que los demás comprenderían las implicaciones de eso.

Las expresiones serias se vieron en todos, dándose cuenta la gravedad del asunto.

— ¿Frente al…? —Kyoshi no completó su pregunta—. Pero, ¿cómo? Nadie va por esos lados desde…aquel día. ¿Qué querría hacer ella allí?

—Por lo menos tenemos la esperanza de que nadie, salvo tú, sabe cómo acceder a su interior. —Algo en la mirada de Vladimir le insinuó a Iroh que no fue así—. Sabe el código —afirmó más que preguntar.

—Cuando la encontré, la puerta estaba abierta. —Su rostro de pronto se volvió sombrío, incapaz de desligar sus propios sentimientos de la situación.

Izumi no sabía exactamente qué decir, consciente de que aunque hayan pasado diez años, su maestro aún no superaba la pérdida.

— ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? —Era la pregunta que todos tenían en la punta de la lengua. Vladimir exhaló un largo suspiro que le hizo verse más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Cuando la interrogué dijo que no sabía, que sentía que debía ir ahí.

Kyoshi parpadeó.

—Disculpa…, dijo… ¿sentía que debía ir? Esa es una respuesta muy extraña.

— ¿Cómo es que supo el código? —preguntó Roku—. Solo, que sepamos, lo sabían dos personas.

Vlad se pasó la mano por la cara. En la mañana creía haber comprendido la conversación con Athena, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

—Ella...escucha voces, en su cabeza. Dice que cuando se acerca al lago tiene visiones y ayer tuvo la visión de Ariadna en esa habitación, introduciendo el código.

—Vladimir —comenzó preocupada Izumi, quizás tanta depresión estaba haciendo mella en el ruso.

—Constantemente susurra, acallando las voces o contestándoles —continuó el director.

Nadie dijo nada por unos largos minutos, mirando al ruso como si no hubiesen creído lo que dijo. Roku fue quien habló.

—Eso…suena mucho de un médium.

— ¿No crees que…pueda ser el don de espíritu pero sea capaz de ocultar su humanidad? —cuestionó Kyoshi—. Ni el gobierno mismo sabe nada de ese don, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz de hacer. Y todo lo que envuelve a esta chica…

— ¿Qué tipo de voces escucha? —inquirió Roku de nuevo.

—Pero si eso fuera así ella tendría algún tipo de olor ¿no? —Izumi buscó información—. El olor y el alma son cosas distintas...

El ruso asintió dándole la confirmación.

—La falta de esencia en Athena sólo indica que ella no es humana, por lo tanto no puede tener ese don... Lo que también descarta la posibilidad de una médium.

— ¿Entonces qué puede ser ella? —inquirió Kyoshi—. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Cómo es que tiene estas habilidades tan inusuales?

—Creo… —comenzó Iroh, que había permanecido callado todo el rato— que deberías mantenerla cerca. —Miró a Vladimir—. Todas esas preguntas pueden responderse sí interactuamos directamente con ella. De alguna manera es muy rara la conexión. Llega ella con interés hacia la academia y hacia ti, luego tiene visiones sobre Ariadna y escucha voces…

—Iroh, no estás insinuando que…

—No —cortó suavemente a Roku—. Pero en la cocina la noté algo desconcentrada cuando Sig le daba indicaciones y volteaba constantemente a mirar sobre su hombro, con lo que dices, quizás sí oye voces.

— ¿Esto no tendrá algo que ver con el atentado que dijo Izumi le sucedió pero fue Lawilliet quien lo sufrió? —inquirió Kyoshi.

— ¿Atentado? —Iroh miró a cada uno de los presentes.

—Alguien fuera del campus está intentando llegar a Petersen. —Sacó los chicles de su bolsillo—. Ella dice que encontró estos en sus compras. Lawilliet se los terminó comiendo. Es un somnífero.

— ¿No será que ella misma se lo colocó en el chicle y luego se lo dio?

—Eso sería echarse la soga al cuello —indicó Roku a Kyoshi.

—Además de que fue ella quien llevó a Lawilliet a la enfermería, iban camino a la enfermería cuando me las tope —aportó Izumi—. Me parece demasiado rebuscado intentar envenenar a su compañera para salir en la noche y después entregarse ella misma en la mañana.

— ¿Que sugieren? —preguntó Vladimir.

—Actuar directamente —habló primeramente Iroh—. Interrogarla. Saber qué son esas voces y porqué _sintió_ que debía ir a la zona del cuadro de piano. Esto ya es demasiado grave como para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Qué hay con el atentado? —inquirió Kyoshi—. Si alguien quiere llegar a ella, sea amigo o enemigo, es por algo.

—Ella ahora forma parte de la academia. Pretenda lo que pretenda, es nuestra responsabilidad. —Roku cruzó las manos tras su espalda.

—Tenerla vigilada solo hará que rompa las reglas con más saña —dijo Izumi—. Ya lo hemos comprobado, tener a Hayes y Lawilliet sobre ella solo impulsa su conducta.

—Tampoco podemos dejarla acampar a sus anchas. A la primera oportunidad que Lawilliet no pudo detenerla, salió. —Ahora que se acordaba de la morena—. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Vladimir directamente a Izumi.

—No tiene nada grave. Al parecer la droga no había dejado por completo su sistema, las pupilas dilataban era la prueba. La dejamos durmiendo en la enfermería, para la tarde podrá levantarse. —Vladimir asintió más aliviado, la larga cola de escamas ondulando suavemente de un lado al otro.

Iroh y Roku también se sintieron más tranquilos al oír a Izumi, pero fue el primero quien habló.

—No digo sobre estar encima de ella o dejarla, sino como...más bien... —Iroh pareció pensativo hasta que una mirada a Vladimir le dio una idea— tutorías...

— ¿Tutorías? —Kyoshi alzó una ceja.

—Armstrong comentó ayer que un alumno apellidado Elric y Petersen son los mejores de su curso. Petersen, técnicamente por su edad, debería estar cursando el 4to año. Si planeamos una especie de tutorías nos podría servir para averiguar más sobre ella.

— ¿No llamaría eso la atención de los demás? —Kyoshi frunció el ceño.

—Creo que esperar a que ella haga algo o suceda algo más grave a este accidente con Lawilliet... llamaría más la atención que organizar alguna tutoría.

Izumi sonrió ante la opción.

—Podría funcionar. Elric le falta disciplina pero tiene talento. Si fuera sólo a Athena, sospecharían, pero si incluimos a Edward...

—Espero no estén sugiriendo que sea yo quien les de esas tutorías —habló Vladimir, alzando una ceja sarcástico.

— ¿Por qué no? —Iroh sonrió—. Eres el más idóneo para ello.

Roku y Kyoshi se miraron y luego asintieron, de acuerdos. Volsk los miró con grandes ojos, incrédulo por las palabras de sus compañeros.

— ¿Están todos locos?

— ¿Que tiene de malo...? —comenzó a preguntar Izumi pero el movimiento brusco de la cola del ruso la acalló.

— ¿Acaso no me ven? ¡Soy una lagartija gigante! ¿Cómo podría dar tutorías privadas?

—Creo que tanto Elric como Petersen tienen la suficiente inteligencia para comprenderlo…, y de igual manera verán clases contigo más adelante —dijo Kyoshi.

—Además, piense lo beneficioso que nos traería con respecto a ella —insistió Iroh.

—Elric, por muy inteligente que sea, es un niño y por lo que he oído es un insubordinado incapaz de seguir una orden correctamente.

—No puedo negar eso —murmuró Izumi—. Pero, Vladimir, es necesario, debes dejar de ocultarte en las sombras... Ella no habría querido eso.

Roku y los otros asintieron.

—Elric no está acostumbrado a seguir órdenes, pero si se le trata con amabilidad estoy seguro que sabrá respetar una —indicó Iroh—. Además, si le pedimos a Armstrong que las imparta, tendríamos que explicarle la razón verdadera…

—Armstrong es confiable. Sabrá entenderlo...

—No —interrumpió Vladimir a Izumi— Ya hace bastante por nosotros, no quiero involucrarlo... No quiero que nadie más muera. —Parándose se paseo por la habitación, su alas algo caídas delataba su pesar—. Si para dar paz a mi dolor por Ariadna debo mostrarme de esta manera... que así sea.

—Muchacho, no debes temer mostrarte. —Roku cruzó las manos frente a él—. Estoy seguro que ella estará a tu lado para darte fuerzas.

—Además…, creo que es momento de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó aquel día, y manteniéndonos todos en las sombras, no lograremos nada —habló Kyoshi.

—Ustedes lo entienden porque me conocen, pero en cuanto me vean los demás, entrarán en pánico. ¿Quién querría a alguien como yo al frente de una academia?

—Creo que cuando los demás te conozcan y vean el gran hombre que eres, querrían tenerte como director. Pero todo comienza dando el primer paso. —Iroh indicó con un dedo.

—Y has sufrido tanto por estos años recluyéndote en esas cuatro paredes; ellos podrán ser niños, pero son inteligentes, están aprendiendo y curiosos por saber quién es su director —añadió Kyoshi.

—Y esos rumores sobre la bestia que ronda luego del toque de queda no es adecuado. No eres una bestia, sino un hombre. —Roku refutó—. Uno que merece vivir como es debido.

Viendo como Vladimir tenía intenciones de negarse, a Izumi se le ocurrió algo.

—Un buen primer paso para salir de la oscuridad en la que te escondes es interactuar con tus compañeros de trabajo. Por eso vendrás a comer hoy con nosotros. —A cada palabra, Vladimir parecía ponerse pálido en las zonas de piel que no tenían escamas—. En la cafetería.

—Una buena idea —aprobó Kyoshi.

—Los alumnos suelen almorzar afuera, así que puedes mantenerte tranquilo. —Roku señaló—. Incluyo que hace mucho que no almuerzas con nosotros.

—Nos lo debes. —Iroh sonrió.

— ¿Les debo? —prácticamente gruñó, aunque no era una amenaza, era su manera de demostrar su inseguridad al sentirse acorralado.

—Venga, muchacho. Estás con nosotros —pidió Roku—. Somos como tu familia.

—Miren, es mejor no presionarle —aconsejó Kyoshi, quien luego le miró—. Será a tu tiempo, cuando estés listo.

—Si lo dejamos a su tiempo jamás lo hará. —Tomando una decisión, Izumi tomó de la mano a Vladimir comenzando a caminar con él a la puerta. El hombre intentó liberarse pero Izumi, haciendo muestra de una fuerza que no se le notaba, mantuvo su agarre—. Vamos, gruñón, Sig preparó tu favorito: strogonoff. Nada mejor para el ánimo que compartir una agradable comida.

Cuando el par salió primeramente, Kyoshi, Roku e Iroh soltaron una risita antes de salir igual. Izumi nunca cambiaría. Roku cerró la puerta tras de sí, el grupo estando en el pasillo.

—Ustedes presiden —cedió Iroh.

—Kyoshi, escoltemos al director Volsk a la cafetería. El hombre seguro no se acordará de cuál es el camino después de tanto tiempo —dijo con una gran sonrisa, aferrando su brazo con el derecho de Vlad, y al la alta mujer hacer lo mismo con su mano izquierda, el grupo continuó su camino.

El ruso, viéndose atrapado, no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. Se sentía caminar hacia la horca. Por primera vez en años vio el campus de la academia tan lleno de luz y vida. Cuando Vladimir vio a unos pocos pasos la cafetería, hizo un gran esfuerzo en no meter la cola entre las piernas; si lo estaban arrastrando a semejante situación, no lo haría de esa manera.

Roku suspiró tras del trío.

—A Sig le encantará tener al director comiendo en la cafetería como antes.

—Armstrong y Hughes le agradará bastante tenerlo comiendo con nosotros también —asintió Iroh.

Las puertas se abrieron por ambas mujeres que continuaron arrastrando a Volsk, entrando en la cafetería. Athena, quien salía con una bandeja de comida hacia la mesa de profesores donde estaban Armstrong y Hughes, se detuvo al notar a Volsk. El cambio en su rostro fue un ligero ceño, reiniciando su marcha a la mesa.

—…lo estoy notando… Pues qué bueno que una de las dos está feliz, porque por tu culpa estoy castigada —masculló entre dientes, callándose al llegar donde los profesores, dejándoles sus platos.

Hughes y Armstrong miraban sorprendidos a los recién llegados, sobre todo a Vladimir. Los ojos azules y verdes recorrían desde las alas plegadas, a la cola y escamas como si no pudiesen creer lo que veían.

—Cierren la boca señores, les puede entrar una mosca. —Se burló Izumi al llegar a la mesa. Vladimir plegó las alas como única muestra de incomodidad—. Sé que llevan algún tiempo aquí pero queríamos presentar formalmente a nuestro colega. Él es Vladimir Volsk.

— ¿Volsk? ¿El director Volsk? —Armstrong continuaba mirando al peculiar hombre como no terminando de creerlo.

— ¿El misterioso y ermitaño director Volsk? —añadió Hughes, acomodándose los lentes.

—El que viste y calza —asintió Roku, palmeándole el hombro a Vladimir.

Athena se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la cocina.

—Vladimir ha accedido a compartir el almuerzo con nosotros —comentó Kyoshi—. No le representará problema alguno a ustedes, ¿verdad?

Hughes miró a Vladimir, boqueó un momento antes de negar.

—No, no, claro que no. —Maes se levantó, estirando una mano al hombre—. Es un placer conocerlo formalmente, director. Maes Hughes a sus servicios.

Vladimir tardó en responder, abrumado por toda la atención. Conocía a Hughes; su currículum, cómo impartía sus clases, notaba por el informe que le daban sobre las clases que el hombre de lentes era pura carisma y amabilidad, de espíritu libre como su elemento.

—Encantado —le dijo al fin, estrechando igualmente la mano. Armstrong, contrario a su comportamiento, no hizo despliegue de su exhibicionismo, en cambio estaba serio, comprendiendo la importancia de ese pequeño acontecimiento.

—Para mí también es un gran placer. Al fin nos vemos cara a cara, director. —Extendiendo su mano, Vladimir lo saludó igualmente. Con pocas palabras pero con mucho respeto, imaginaba que para alguien tan poco sociable como Volsk era duro integrarse a un grupo—. ¿Pero qué hacemos todos parados? Sentémonos a comer —invitó a los demás, volviendo a su puesto.

Izumi dejó en manos de los demás a Vladimir para ir a la cocina con su esposo. Kyoshi indicó un asiento a Vladimir, sentándose ella a su lado. Iroh lo hizo al otro, Roku se sentó junto a Armstrong.

—Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que al fin le conocería, director, pero me alegro que lo haya hecho. Espero que lo tengamos más a menudo entre nosotros.

Roku dirigió una mirada a Vladimir ante las palabras de Hughes.

—Nosotros también lo esperamos.

Athena salió nuevamente con otra bandeja con comida, que dejó frente a Iroh y Kyoshi. Mientras se marchaba, murmuró.

—Está nervioso. —Antes de entrar en la cocina, notó que alguien entraba a la cafetería.

Vladimir captó el susurro de Athena pero no dijo nada. Por la puerta entraba una mujer bastante mayor, con la piel tan arrugada como una pasa, largo cabello blanco semi-recogido en un moño. Caminaba algo encorvada pero mantenía una expresión amable.

Llegó hasta la mesa, saludando a todos.

—Buenos días jóvenes. Señores. —Hizo una inclinación hacia Roku y Iroh, que como ella, eran los mayores del grupo—. Veo que tenemos a un nuevo integrante en la mesa.

—Señora Hamma, permítame. —Armstrong, caballeroso, se levantó para acomodar a la mujer en una de las sillas antes de volver a su puesto.

—Me alegra verla —dijo Vladimir—. ¿Se siente cómoda en la academia?

—Es un lugar tan grande y pacífico, es agradable —admitió la mujer mayor.

— ¿Qué tal son sus alumnos? —comentó Kyoshi—. Aunque por lo general son tranquilos, hay algunos que tienen una actitud igual de explosiva que los maestros fuego.

—Hasta ahora, los chicos no han incendiado nunca alguna zona del colegio —defendió Roku a los chicos.

—Porque no los dejamos. —refutó Kyoshi.

—Algunos son apacibles, pacientes, se dejan guiar, pero otros son tan impacientes, queriendo hacer todo a su propio ritmo, sobre todos los nuevos ingresos. Quieren aprender todo de una vez. —Hamma agradeció cuando Armstrong le dejó un plato de comida en frente.

—Tenemos muchos jóvenes talentosos este año —dijo Alex, recordando a los dos alquimistas— Elric y Petersen son bastante prometedores. Dos prodigios.

—Tres... —interrumpió Vlad.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Tres prodigios —aclaró el ruso—. Aang Xu tiene un talento natural para el aire control, ¿no lo cree así, señor Hughes?

Hughes asintió repetidamente.

—En mis 7 años en esta academia no había visto un talento como el que ese chico tiene. Es algo atolondrado, pero su aire control es simplemente perfecto. Tengo altas expectativas con él.

—Escuché que tiene talento con la música también —comentó Iroh—. En una charla con mi sobrino mencionó que ese chico dio una presentación en piano en uno de los locales de la ciudad.

— ¿En serio? —Se sorprendió Hughes—. No sabía eso. Aunque no tiene pinta de pianista.

—Esto presagia un buen año —dijo de buen humor Armstrong.

De la cocina volvían Izumi, acompañada de su esposo y Athena. La maestra de alquimia dejó frente a Vladimir un gran plato de strogonoff, aunque el ruso no pudo agradecerle porque entonces unos brazos el doble de los suyo le hacían parar del asiento y lo asfixiaban en un apretado abrazo, sintiendo la incomodidad de sus alas al ser presionadas de esa manera.

—También me alegra volver a verte, Sig —murmuró Vlad ante la cálida bienvenida de un viejo amigo. Sin decir mucho, el pelinegro de barba palmeó la espalda del director como bienvenida antes de seguir a su esposa a uno de los asientos libres. Volsk estiró las alas sintiendo sus huesos crujir un poco por el apretón.

Athena se mantuvo a unos pasos, pegándose a la pared, su rostro volteado hacia los ventanales que iluminaban aún más el gran comedor.

—Petersen, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? —invitó Hughes, ignorante de la situación con la chica.

Athena volvió su atención al grupo, pero hizo un gesto negativo.

—No, gracias, estoy bien aquí.

— ¿Quieres ver unas fotos de mi Elysia? —Maes sacó varias fotos del interior de su chaqueta.

Athena iba a hablar para negarse nuevamente, miró al suelo un momento y pareció cambiar de opinión a regañadientes. Avanzó.

—Me encantaría. —Tomó las fotografías, asintiendo a unas indicaciones de fechas y momentos que se tomaron las fotos de Maes y regresó a su puesto para detallarlas.

—Aún me quedan otras fotos, ¿quiere verlas usted, director? —preguntó el hombre de lentes al ruso.

—Maes, ya empezarás a atosigar a Vladimir como haces con los estudiantes. —Se burló Kyoshi.

—Está bien. Ya tengo copia de todas esas fotos. —El ruso olisqueó su plato, sintiendo como enseguida se le abría el apetito—. La señora Gracia se encarga de mantenerme al tanto. —Tomando el primer bocado se relamió los labios, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió con verdaderas ganas.

—Es una niña bastante afortunada, ¿no le piensas dar algún hermanito, Hughes? —preguntó Iroh, como los demás, comiendo de su plato. Se rió levemente ante el sonrojo del hombre.

—Por cierto, sé que apenas ha comenzado el nuevo curso, pero creo que sería adecuado ir planeando algo nuevo para las fiestas de navidad —comentó Kyoshi—. Estoy segura de que los alumnos querrían algo nuevo este año.

—Aún faltan tres meses —se extrañó Roku.

—Tiempo de sobra para planear algo e irlo preparando con antelación. ¿Qué opinan?

— ¿Planear algo? ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Izumi. Para ese momento de la conversación, Vladimir se retrajo, concentrándose en su carne, para nada interesado en un evento social.

—Una fiesta sería agradable —propuso Hamma—. Los jóvenes necesitan divertirse y socializar fuera de las horas académicas.

—Puede ser. —Estuvo de acuerdo Kyoshi—. Algo más alegre para ellos.

—…no…no… ¡que no! —susurró Athena. Gruñó bajo. Acercándose, respiró hondo antes de carraspear y hablar, dejándole las fotos a Maes—. Si…si me permiten expresar una opinión… —prácticamente gruñó la palabra, como si no quisiera decirla— se podría hacer…una fiesta de disfraces. —Miró sobre su hombro, sin haber nadie antes de inspirar y añadir—. A los demás les agradaran la expectativa de buscar una fiesta de ese tipo.

Roku, Iroh y Kyoshi se la quedaron viendo pero Maes asintió.

—No recuerdo que hayamos hecho algo parecido. Además, suena divertido.

Vladimir miró fijamente a Athena, viendo sus expresiones y los constantes murmullos; aún con sus sentidos agudos le era difícil saber lo que murmuraba con exactitud.

— ¡Esplendida idea! —Saltó Armstrong—. El patio principal es un hermoso lugar para un evento así, con la fuente y los jardines.

—Podríamos organizar una orquesta para que toque en el patio —sugirió Maes al mismo tiempo, contagiado por la emoción de Armstrong—. Planear bien cómo realizaremos la fiesta por esta semana y luego avisar a los chicos. ¿Qué tal colocar unos toldos?

— ¿Una fiesta al aire libre? —Roku frunció el ceño—. Es una zona un tanto fría en épocas decembrinas.

—Podemos arreglarlo colocando antorchas aquí y allá. —Se unió igualmente Izumi—. ¿Quién sabe? Con suerte podría nevar. A mí no me importaría bailar una pieza romántica mientras cae la nieve. —La mujer se inclinó hacia su esposo y el hombre en respuesta tomó su delicada mano para depositar un beso en su palma.

Athena retrocedió, la mirada gacha.

—Estoy ocupada… ¿Cómo…? —susurró. Athena suspiró y con sutileza se devolvió a la cocina.

— ¿Qué tal añadir unos concursos a la fiesta? —Maes tenía una expresión pensativa—. Algo como un concurso de disfraces o de talentos… Como para avivarles la fiesta a los chicos.

Siguiendo los movimientos de Athena, el ruso se levantó de su puesto.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Sig cuando vio a Vladimir moverse. El ruso pareció congelarse un momento.

—Me apetece algo de picante. —Cuando vio el cocinero se iba a levantar, le hizo una seña de negativa—. No hace falta que te pares, sólo...seguiré mi olfato. —Antes de que pudiera protestar, Vlad se encaminó a las cocinas. Quería escuchar lo que Athena tanto murmuraba.

En las cocinas, Athena se deslizaba entre las zonas de cocción hasta llegar a la puerta de servicios para los ayudantes y cocineros. Era un pasillo largo que daba acceso a los baños y una salida de emergencia que daba al patio, pero específicamente a la zona de carga donde traían los ingredientes y materiales necesarios para la cocina.

—A ver, cállense todos… —Athena iba mascullando por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta de emergencia—. ¿Qué hay allí? —Silencio—. ¿Laboratorio _5_? Creí que solo habían 4 laboratorios en la academia… —Estaba caminando, alejándose más de la entrada—. ¿Alguien _murió_? ¿Qué, explotó un químico o algo? —Se notaba la ironía en su voz, pero se detuvo—. ¿Asesinado? ¿Y eso qué? —Silencio—. Si eso pasó hace años, no tiene porque interesarme. Por culpa de ustedes estoy metida en un embrollo grande.

Vladimir la seguía en todo momento, siendo sigiloso y atento a cada palabra de la chica, conectando lo que decía con los sucesos de hace diez años. Continuó su camino sin ser notado por la prefecta, todo un logro teniendo en cuenta que era un enorme lagarto azul. A mitad de seguimiento, adivinó hacia donde la chica estaba yendo por lo que dejando la sutileza de lado, se impulsó con las alas, volando los metros que lo separaban de Athena y aterrizó frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Athena se cruzó de brazos luego de que su sorpresa remitiese.

—A ninguna parte. ¿No debería estar almorzando con los demás profesores, director?

Frunciendo el ceño, la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, comenzándola a empujar lejos de esa ruta.

— ¿Por qué las voces quieren que vayas al laboratorio 5?

—Y aparte de grosero, fisgón. —Athena se soltó de su agarre, adelantándose unos pasos—. Pero no puedo esperar otra… —Se interrumpió, como si la estuviesen regañando, dejando salir un suspiro de frustración—. Tiene suerte —gruñó—. Bien, solo dijeron que algo pasó allí y que querían que fuera a ver.

— ¿Por qué? —Vlad entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en una postura rígida.

Athena le imitó, adoptando la misma postura que él.

—Dígamelo usted. ¿Qué sucedió? Algo debió pasar para que ellos quieran que vaya y usted no.

—El lugar esta clausurado, al igual que el retrato de piano. No se permite la entrada...

—Ya escucharon —dijo Athena a la nada. Luego, la mirada irónica de ella fue seria—. Preguntan si conoce a un tal… ¿Cordelia Katzenbach?

—La conozco —confirmó el ruso, alzando una ceja. Cómo olvidarla cuando fue una de las víctimas de los extraños asesinatos de hace 10 años.

Athena se señaló los oídos.

—Es una de las molestas voces que oigo. Y que insiste en que vaya a ese lugar. Fue así con la otra que quiso ir al retrato de piano. —Se cruzó de brazos—. A ver, ¿por qué mejor no me deja ir a ver qué es lo que ellos quieren que vea y de esa manera me dejan en paz? A usted le interesa tanto como a mí averiguarlo, sino, no hubiese dejado su puesto con los profesores.

Pensándoselo, Vladimir miró entre Athena y el camino tras él. Finalmente asintió.

—Bien, vendremos, después —prometió—. Por ahora volvamos a la cafetería.

Athena se descruzó de brazos, aceptando y volteándose.

—Por cierto… —suspiró— se siente feliz de verlo bajo la luz del día —comentó, abriendo la puerta e internándose en el pasillo.

Se quedó congelado en su sitio, sabiendo exactamente a quién se refería Athena. En momentos como esos recordaba lo sólo que se sentía... Dejando la mano en el aire con intenciones de tomar la perilla de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que las zonas de piel estaban muy pálidas por falta de sol y es que desde que era de esa manera no había querido salir, no quería ser visto, no solo por su apariencia... No quería que nadie viera su dolor, ese que apenas le daba fuerza para respirar pero... Athena dijo que ella se sentía feliz.

Respirando hondo, volvió adentro para terminar su comida. Al llegar a la mesa, Sig le preguntó por el picante pero Vlad sólo pudo murmurar que cambió de idea. Después de eso, no habló mucho más.

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximamente en Alchemical Academy:**

—Hace mucho que los médiums dejaron de existir. —Sheska guardó otro de los libros en su estanteria—. Quizás lo más cercano a ellos es el Don de Espíritu.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre él? —Quizás la come-libros halla encontrado algo interesante que ella no sepa.

La chica de lentes asintió, miró a su alrededor y murmuró en voz baja.

—Según registros de cuando yo trabajaba para la milicia, tuvieron apresado al Don de Espíritu antes de que se saliera de control, matara a sus propios padres y escapara.

Athena abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El Don de Espíritu..., ¿un asesino?


End file.
